Landscapia (The Two of Highness)
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: Dua jiwa diharuskan terperangkap dalam satu raga, terikat oleh dua kekuatan besar yang saling bertentangan. Satu di antaranya tak tersentuh, serupa malapetaka juga mematikan. Sementara satu yang lainnya berperan sebagai sosok pemikat, iblis penggoda sang pemuja nafsu birahi. Mereka jelas berbeda, namun takdir menggariskan satu nama untuk keduanya. [CHANBAEK/GENDERSWITCH/M/FANTASY]
1. Chapter 1

**LANDSCAPIA**

 **(The Two Of Highness)**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn: This story is definitely pure mine. Recommendations for anyone who want to read. If you don't like fantasy story, you better close your page early!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Mortal Limit Line**

 **.**

Denting piano memecah keheningan pada ruang besar bernuansa kelam dan pekat. Dinding yang berhias batu kelabu menjulang menopang langit-langit yang tinggi nan kokoh seolah mencibir si penghuni yang terduduk lesu seraya menekan satu persatu tuts dengan putus asa.

Bukan sejenis nyanyian mendayu di rumah-rumah persembahyangan yang kerap ia jumpai di dunia lain, melainkan sebuah rangkaian harmoni bernada rumit yang akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya berasumsi bahwa sang pianis sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus.

Park Chanyeol. Ia bisa saja melanjutkan permainannya dengan menggila dan menganggap seolah takkan ada hari esok jika saja iris kelabu itu tidak menangkap refleksi dirinya pada badan piano yang mengilat.

Oh ralat, itu bukan refleksi dirinya.

Bukan dirinya.

Namun, bukan pula orang lain.

 _Well_. Itu dirinya.

Chanyeol menekan sembarang tuts yang sontak menciptakan nada sumbang kentara ketika perbendaharaan kata sudah menyerah mendeskripsikan sosok di dalam refleksi yang saat ini tengah memamerkan senyum miring kearahnya.

Jelas, dia mencemooh Chanyeol secara terang-terangan.

Senyum yang Chanyeol benci itu kian kentara, seolah tengah memberitahu bahwa sosoknya akan memaksa untuk bangun dan bereksistensi.

"Dalam mimpimu, brengsek!" Chanyeol bangkit, sorot matanya tampak setajam belati. Tangannya terkepal erat dan dalam sekejap piano yang sedari tadi ia cumbu hancur berkeping-keping.

Sebuah tindakan yang selalu berakhir dengan sia-sia, karena meskipun refleksi itu telah hancur tak tersisa namun sosoknya tetaplah ada, dia tinggal di dalam diri Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu sosok itu mulai berulah dan tengah mencoba merusak pertahanan dirinya, maka ketika darahnya mulai terasa mendidih, Chanyeol terhuyung jatuh keatas pualam yang dingin. Pria itu menekan pelipisnya dengan telapak tangan saat denyut luar biasa menyengati seisi kepalanya.

"Berhenti mengacau, sialan!" Chanyeol memaki pada keheningan.

Wajah rupawan terlampau sempurna itu kian memerah sementara peluh mulai berlomba-lomba menelusuri rahang tajamnya.

Pria itu mencoba untuk kembali bangkit dengan segenap kekuatan, sementara tubuhnya mulai dikuasai sosok asing dan kesadarannya kian terenggut. Kakinya menapak dengan langkah berat dan tertahan, ia memegangi lehernya seperti tercekik hebat. Hingga di sisa-sisa kesadaran, tubuhnya menerobos jendela raksasa dari puncak kastil yang menjulang tinggi.

Chanyeol melayang di ketinggian dan tubuhnya terombang-ambing di udara. Sempat terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menyerah dan membiarkan sosok itu bereksistensi, namun hal itu dengan cepat disesalinya.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan merasakan sakit luar biasa di punggungnya, seperti sebuah peringatan bahwa sayap hitam compang-camping yang masih setengah sempurna itu akan seutuhnya mengemuka, dan terang saja pemiliknya sudah semakin mendominasi tubuh Chanyeol. Merasa perlawanannya sia-sia, pria itu mencoba merangkai konsentrasi dengan menutup mata, dan sepersekian detik setelah masuk pada titik fokus, langit yang semula tenang telah berganti cakrawala yang diselimuti awan hitam pekat lengkap dangan gemuruh petir yang menggempita, seperti sebuah sorak sorai penyambutan atas sosoknya yang telah berhasil melintas ke sebuah dunia yang terhalang batas fana dan ia ketahui dihuni oleh makhluk bernama manusia.

Sebuah dunia yang jelas berbeda dengan dunianya. Yang kerap dijadikannya sebagai tempat pelarian ketika sosok pengacau mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

Di ambang kesadarannya, pria itu masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya terombang-ambing tak berdaya di udara sebelum akhirnya terpental kuat keatas permukaan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput basah di pedalaman sebuah hutan, dan bunyi debuman keras pun tak terelakkan.

Tubuh berhiaskan sayap hitam yang sudah nyaris sempurna itu tertelungkup, tangan yang semula terkepal kuat itu mulai mengendur, kelopak mata yang terpejam erat pun berubah menjadi tenang dan perlahan terbuka.

Sosok dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak berbeda dengan sebelumnya itu mulai bangkit, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya seolah baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang. Iris yang semula kelabu dan telah terganti oleh sepasang iris berwarna sehijau telaga itu mengamati sekeliling, posisinya berada di sebuah padang rumput kecil yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh merapat. Lantas ia berdecak.

"Si keparat itu masih sempat-sempatnya menyeretku kesini." Tukasnya dengan jengah sembari mengangkat satu tangan dan secara ajaib membuat rombongan burung yang tengah sibuk mengudara di atas langit pekat –yang mungkin tengah mencari tempat berlindung karena cuaca yang mendadak buruk— kompak berjatuhan sebelum kemudian mereka semua terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu dalam sekejap, terlihat mengenaskan. "Itulah akibatnya jika kalian berisik dan tidak sopan karena terbang di atas kepalaku." Pria itu mengumpat. Bagaimana tidak? Karena seingatnya semut saja tidak akan berani menampakkan diri di hutan tersebut jika sosoknya tengah berada di sana.

Pria itu menajamkan setiap indera ke segala arah. Dari semua, indera penciumannya yang kini bekerja paling agresif. Lalu terulas senyum licik saat ia menyadari bau apa yang menyapa hidung mancungnya. "Ada untungnya kau menyeretku ke sini, Park Chanyeol." Tukasnya pada kesunyian. "Ahh, baunya membuatku terangsang." Lanjutnya dengan helaan napas panjang seolah tengah membayangkan santapan yang menggugah selera.

Manik beririskan hijau itu menelisik penampilan, ia mengernyit tidak suka saat mendapati dirinya yang hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang dilengkapi sisa-sisa pakaian yang compang-camping seperti gelandangan.

 _Well_ , untuk yang satu itu ia tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol. Karena jelas sayapnya yang membuat pakaian pria itu berubah menyerupai tunawisma.

"Keparat itu, sudah berapa lama dia menahan ereksinya?" Ia bergumam ketika merasakan nyeri saat kejantanannya kian merenggang, bau tubuh seorang wanita yang sedari menyapa indera penciumannya begitu membuai dan membuat gairahnya tersulut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Landscapia**_

 _ **(The Two Of Highness)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jika takdir harus menghadapkanmu pada dua pilihan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Sahut gadis berusia enam tahun dengan mantap tanpa berniat menimang sedikitpun keputusannya.

"Dan kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena pilihan menciptakan dua hal, baik dan buruk. Sulit untuk membedakan keduanya."

Terpancar sorot lembut dari wanita yang masih setia mengelus surai gadis kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Apa yang ada di dunia ini memang tidak seragam. Namun pilihan tidak selalu tentang baik dan buruk. Terkadang itu tentang menentukan sesuatu yang tentu akan bedampak besar bagi diri kita di masa yang akan datang." Tukasnya kemudian. Gerak dan geriknya begitu anggun, keindahan yang terpancar dari cahaya berkilauan yang membalut seluruh tubuh wanita dewasa itu membuat si gadis kecil tak berhenti mengerjap kagum.

Gadis itu menekuk dahi, raut muka yang jelas menegaskan bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Nah, untuk saat ini kau memang tidak akan mengerti. Tapi ketika pilihan itu ada di depan matamu, maka pastikan untuk tidak keliru." Jemari cantiknya masih mengelus surai si gadis kecil. "Sayang, tidak ada yang benar-benar hitam dan tidak ada yang seputih salju. Bahkan yang terjahat sekalipun pasti memiliki sisi putih dalam dirinya, dan hanya karena sesuatu terlihat begitu putih belum tentu ia tidak mendatangkan bahaya."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar semakin sulit."

"Karena kesulitan selalu berpihak pada malapetaka, maka dari itu memilikinya. Sesuatu yang tercipta dari kepercayaan akan selalu melindungimu. Pastikan kau menjaganya dengan baik, sampai aku mengambilnya kembali."

Dan dengan seulas senyum sosok wanita dengan wujud terlampau sempurna itu melebur bersama cahaya sebelum akhirnya menyisakan hampa yang melekat di udara.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam satu helaan napas tercekat, Baekhyun terbangun dengan paksa. Mimpinya sederhana, namun selalu berhasil menariknya keluar dari alam bawah sadar. Wanita itu bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang seraya mengusap titik peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia nyaris melompat dari ranjang empuknya saat pintu kamar didorong paksa oleh seseorang.

" _Oh, well.."_ Luna yang masih setia memegang knop pintu melempar ringisan samar, sebentuk ekspresi yang menunjukan bahwa ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena untuk ke sekian kalinya lupa bagaimana caranya mengetuk pintu dan berakhir dengan membuat wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi karena terkejut.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam beberapa detik untuk mengatur helaan napas yang sedari tadi menderu.

" _You had a bad dream, aren't you?"_ Luna yang telah duduk pada pinggiran ranjang mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Nope." Sahut Baekhyun singkat. Lalu ia mendesah kalah ketika Luna melempar ekspresi seolah meminta penjelasan lebih. "Today is my birthday. Mimpi yang sama setiap usiaku bertambah." Sahut Baekhyun dengan tenang.

" _Oh really? What was that dream about?"_ Luna bertanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. _"There was a beautiful woman. She looks so perfect, so stunning like an angel with the sparkles in her body."_ Baekhyun melipat dahi, sedikit kesulitan mendeskripsikan sosok wanita yang terlampau sempurna tersebut, meskipun terulas segaris senyum di bibirnya saat ini. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas wanita dengan tutur kata selembut sutra yang kerap hadir di mimpinya selama belasan tahun ke belakang. "Dia melontarkan kalimat yang hingga saat ini tidak bisa ku mengerti."

Luna membuang napas pelan lalu mengelus bahu temannya. "Okay, lebih baik kau tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, itu hanya mimpi."

"But, I did." Baekhyun menyela. "Aku hanya tidak pernah mengerti dengan semua ucapannya." Lalu memberi jeda. "Apa sebenarnya arti di balik mimpiku itu, Luna?" Pandangannya beralih kepada Luna. "Sounds like an extremely weird thing, I know it right. But she was—

Luna mengangkat kedua tangan dengan gestur menyerupai seorang tahanan. "Oh! Ini karena mom Marie terlalu memanjakanmu dengan dongeng-dongeng takhayul sebelum tidur sewaktu kecil, dan lihat sekarang? Kau masih saja seperti gadis lima tahun dengan sejuta imajinasi hanya karena wanita yang aku sangat yakin kau menganggapnya seorang bidadari dari dunia antah berantah hadir dalam mimpimu." Luna menyela dengan cepat seraya menatap skeptis.

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak, mencerna semua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Luna dengan sangat baik. "Luna, mimpi bukan sekedar bunga tidur. Bisa jadi itu sebuah pertanda. Baik atau pun buruk, kita tidak pernah tahu."

"Oh bagus, kau mulai lagi dengan kalimat-kalimat anehmu itu. Lebih baik kita berhenti membahas mimpi, jangan membuat kabar gembira yang aku bawa menjadi percuma." Luna mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika sadar bahwa yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini ialah Byun Baekhyun.

Seorang wanita kerasa kepala yang tetap akan setia pada pendapatnya. Sederhananya, Luna tidak akan mengalah untuk hal lain akan tetapi beradu argumen dengan Byun Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling ia hindari, karena sudah pasti ia akan kalah telak.

Byun Baekhyun menguasai seluruh perbendaharaan kata untuk membuat opininya terdengar masuk akal.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alis. "Dan apa kabar gembira yang kau maksud itu?"

Luna tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu Kris Wu si pecinta dan kolektor berbagai lukisan karya seniman ternama di seluruh dunia itu?"

" _Yeah, I'm a big fan of him."_ Sahut Baekhyun masih mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"Dia sedang mencari pencari pelukis-pelukis berbakat dengan maksud menjadikan lukisan mereka sebagai salah satu dari koleksi yang akan ia pamerkan di National Gallery Of Art!" Luna memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Ini adalah kesempatanmu, B"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Luna, aku tidak seberbakat itu. Skill yang kupunya belum sejajar dengan seniman –seniman dari lukisan yang dimiliki Kris Wu." Ia menukas lesu dan enggan menciptakan ekspektasi berlebih.

" _Stop underestimating yourself!"_ Luna menegaskan. " _You never change your life until you step out of your comfort zone._ _"_

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya, terdengar gusar.

"Kau sudah hidup dengan kanvas dan kuas sejak kecil, jangan takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh hanya karena segelintir orang mencibir karyamu." Luna memberi jeda untuk sekedar membuat Baekhyun mencerna ucapannya dengan baik. "Siapa tahu Kris Wu terpukau dengan lukisanmu? karena Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun! Ini National Gallery Of Art. Maksudku jika kau lolos dan diperkenankan untuk datang kita bisa sekalian pulang, aku merindukan Mom Marie, aku merindukan masakannya." Luna memberi jeda untuk sekedar menghirup napas panjang. "And you know what, B? I missed Washington so damn much!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, pertanda bahwa ia tengah menimang saran Luna yang memang terdengar cukup bagus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan pergi kesana?" Luna masih menahan pintu mobil sekuat tenaga seolah tidak rela mendapati fakta bahwa Baekhyun akan pergi ke hutan yang dijauhi oleh manusia akibat beberapa cerita mitos yang menyebar di kalangan masyarakat Korea.

"Ya, Luna. Dan aku enggan untuk mengulang jawabanku." Baekhyun berucap jengah kepada Luna, bagaimana tidak? Seingatnya beberapa jam yang lalu temannya itu memberikan petuah panjang lebar tentang bagaimana menuju hidup yang lebih hakiki dengan cara melangkah, menapaki tangga kehidupan tanpa gentar.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Bagaimana jika ada harimau yang menerkam atau kingkong atau—

"Luna!" Kesabaran Baekhyun menipis. "Aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula aku kesana untuk melukis, ingat? Hutan itu memiliki berbagai spot bagus, percayalah di sana tidak akan ada apapun yang membahayakanku!"

"Tapi hutan itu jelas sudah ditutup dan tidak boleh ada yang kesana. Itu tandanya di sana memang berbahaya." Salahkah Luna jika sekarang ia merasa menyesal karena telah membiarkan sisi bijaknya mengemuka dengan memberikan Baekhyun sederetan kalimat ala motivator? Karena jika ia tahu temannya itu akan memilih hutan terlarang sebagai spot untuk menciptkan sebuah karya seni, Luna bahkan akan berpikir dua kali sebelum memberitahu Baekhyun tentang berita terbaru dari Kris Wu.

"Mereka hanya orang-orang payah dan penakut." Dan Baekhyun mengumpat kesal seraya menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan kau pulang cepat dan selamat. "Dan Luna mengalah sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun menutup kaca mobil.

Yeah. Karena Byun Baekhyun memang terlahir sekeras kepala itu. Okay?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara jam demi jam berlalu, dan matahari tengah menduduki puncaknya, Baekhyun telah lama meninggalkan kawasan ramai dan membawa kendaraanya pada sebuah jalan berliku di kaki bukit rendah dengan atmosfer serupa pemakaman.

Sunyi.

Baekhyun membagi fokus pada pohon-pohon besar yang bersejajar menyeramkan di sepanjang jalan seperti sekumpulan pasukan prajurit yang akan maju ke medan perang.

Wanita itu masih berkendara dengan tenang hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia telah sampai di perbatasan jalur aman. Baekhyun menepikan mobil, dari dalam sana wanita itu mengamati pagar tinggi dihiasi kawat rumit yang menjadi pembatas akses menuju hutan yang kerap membuat bulu kuduk masyarakat sekitar berdiri jika mendengar tentang mitosnya.

Dan sayangnya hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap Baekhyun, ia tidak sepenakut itu.

Wanitu itu melepas _seat belt_ dan membalik setengah badan hanya untuk meraih kanvas beserta easel berukuran sedang dan sebuah tas berisi alat-alat untuk melukis. Setelahnya ia keluar dari mobil, dan menginjakkan kakinya pada rumput-rumput yang hendak membentuk sebuah semak, lalu berjalan mendekati pagar tinggi berhiaskan papan besar berlumut dan bertuliskan sederetan kalimat peringatan.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, tengah menimang opsi tentang cara yang tepat agar ia bisa melewati pagar pembatas tersebut. Wanita itu masih memutar otak untuk menemukan cara ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang nyaris membuat wanita itu melompat terkejut. Bukan takut, itu karena pada mulanya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja tidak peduli dan mengacuhkannya, karena berurusan dengan makhluk selain manusia adalah hal yang merepotkan. Namun wanita itu justru melangkah mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk sembari memeluk kedua kakinya serta bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

Baekhyun berjongkok dan menumpukan kedua lengan di atas lutut, lalu mengamati objek di depannya dengan seksama tanpa rasa takut. Dia adalah sosok pemuda berseragam sekolah, tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, rambutnya sedikit berantakan, wajahnya yang muram tampak sepucat abu, dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, terlihat begitu sendu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada manis seolah tengah bertanya kepada seorang bocah berusia lima tahun, padahal jelas-jelas sosok itu bukanlah sebangsanya.

Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan sorot matanya semakin jelas menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Noona.. Noona bisa melihatku?" Tanyanya dengan suara lesu.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal, bola matanya bermain arah, namun terlepas dari sedikit rasa gugup yang menyeruak akibat bercakap dengan seorang hantu, wanita itu kemudian mengangguk terbata.

Pemuda ikut mengangguk pelan, dan hanya sekedar itu. Tidak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya, dan justru kembali memusatkan atensi kosongnya jauh ke depan.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat, bertemu, atau bercakap dengan makhluk yang eksistensinya sulit dijelaskan oleh sains tersebut. Hantu adalah sosok yang kerap Baekhyun jumpai sejak wanita itu berusia enam tahun. Dan semenjak itu ada banyak jenis hantu yang menyapa indera penglihatannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan tersebut, bahkan Luna akan seirng dibuat bingung jika mendapati dirinya tengah bercakap seorang diri di balkon kamar.

 _Well_ , Baekhyun hanyalah satu dari beberapa orang yang memiliki sedikit keistimewaan untuk mengintip dunia tak kasat mata.

Jika Baekhyun boleh menebak, hantu pemuda yang saat ini berada di hadapannya telah lama menjadi jiwa yang tersesat dan terlunta-lunta di dunia tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya pergi keatas. Mungkin ada banyak sebab, dan bisa saja pemuda itu masih memiliki urusan di dunia ini yang belum ia selesaikan, terlihat dari bagaimana sorot mata yang serupa rongga itu menyimpan ragam persoalan.

Namun anehnya, tidak seperti kebanyakan hantu yang akan berseru heboh dan memohon ini itu kepada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu justru hanya diam seolah keberadaan Baekhyun yang mampu melihat wujudnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

"Jeon.. Jungkook?" Baekhyun membaca setiap huruf yang terbordir pada salah satu atribut sekolah yang tersemat di seragam pemuda itu. Wanita itu kembali menengadah dan menatap pemuda hantu yang ia tebak semasa hidupnya diidolakan banyak gadis karena ketampanannya. "Namamu Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, bagaimana bisa ia bertanya seperti itu ketika ia tahu bahwa jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat dan terlunta terlalu lama di dunia akan kehilangan ingatannya semasa hidup.

Memilih untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh dalam urusan perhantuan, Baekhyun lantas beranjak dan membiarkan Jungkook dengan dunianya.

Pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang kemana Baekhyun berjalan, lalu ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman saat melihat Baekhyun memanjat pagar pembatas dan sebelum kemudian berhasil berada di seberang sana dan mulai melangkah menuju bibir hutan. "Kau seharusnya tidak kesana, Noona." Gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan yakin pada jalan setapak yang bermula dari bibir hutan. Ia disambut oleh pohon-pohon raksasa dengan daun rindang yang menghalau sinar matahari untuk masuk. Satu hal menjadi masuk akal mengapa hutan yang dulu dijadikan sebagai hutan wisata karena terkenal dengan pesona alamnya yang indah itu kini harus berakhir menjadi hutan gelap, lembab, dan sunyi akibat cerita menyeramkan yang tentu membangkitkan berjuta persepsi tentang bahaya apa yang tengah menanti siapapun yang memasukinya. Citra hutan terlarang sudah terlanjur tak terelakkan.

Langkahnya beriring disertai kicauan burung dari kejauhan, gemerisik ranting yang digesek oleh semilir angin, dan bias-bias indah di tiap sela-sela dedaunan.

Entah siapa yang memulai berasumsi bahwa hutan seindah ini menyimpan banyak bahaya.

Bau lumut basah dan lembab masih menguar di udara ketika kaki mungil itu melintasi akar-akar pohon yang mungkin berusia ratusan tahun. Tak lama setelahnya ia disambut oleh sebuah lahan luas yang ditumbuhi rumput liar setinggi lutut, tepat di sampingnya ada sebuah danau hijau terhampar luas. Baekhyun mengerjap kagum pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya, wanita itu mulai mencari tempat yang pas untuk mulai menjabarkan keindahan itu lewat goresan cat di atas kanvas putih.

Easel dan kanvas sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, wanita itu nyaris menjatuhkan palet dan kuas yang ia pegang ketika suara petir yang menggelegar menyapa kedua telinganya. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit yang secara tiba-tiba dihiasi oleh gumpalan awan hitam dan kilatan petir.

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinga untuk menghalau suara gemuruh petir yang memekakkan indera pendengarannya tersebut, sedang netranya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di balik kilat yang menyambar jauh di seberang danau sana. Wanita itu memicingkan mata sejenak hingga kemudian korneanya melebar saat melihat tubuh seseorang melayang-layang di udara dengan gerakan menyerupai _slow motion_.

Baekhyun menajamkan kembali atensinya, berharap apa yang ia lihat salah. Namun ketika ia menyadari sosok yang jelas bukan manusia itu nyata, sesuatu mendorongnya untuk menggoreskan cat pada permukaan kanvas sambil sesekali membagi fokusnya pada angkasa.

"Ahh tidak, tidak. Jangan jatuh dulu!" Baekhyun berseru cemas saat objek yang melayang indah dan terlihat serupa karya seni itu semakin tertarik oleh gravitasi sebelum akhirnya sosok manusia bersayap aneh itu tertelan oleh puluhan pohon rimbun di seberang sana.

Saliva Baekhyun tertahan di kerongkongan, wanita itu menghirup oksigen dengan rakus saat debum getar samar menyerupai gempa dirasakan oleh tubuhnya sesaat setelah makhluk asing itu jatuh. Lalu ia meneliti goresan cat di atas kanvas, lukisannya setengah jadi. Namun ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat kembali makhluk yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Lalu dengan kemampuan mengingat seadanya Baekhyun kembali menggoreskan kuasnya kembali di atas kanvas.

Dan ketika menit kelima berlalu, lukisan Baekhyun telah sempurna.

Wanita itu masih bungkam seribu Bahasa, diamatinya sosok yang berada dalam lukisannya dengan seksama.

Jelas dia bukan manusia.

"Dia juga bukan burung raksasa. Lalu apa?" Baekhyun bergumam resah. Ia tidak pernah segugup ini saat netranya menangkap sosok selain manusia. Jantungnya berpacu menggila seiring dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, diliriknya seberang danau tanpa berkedip.

Okay, ia telah memutuskan untuk mencaritahu makhluk apa itu?

Wanita itu membenahi peralatannya, lalu mulai meninggalkan area danau dan kembali berjalan di bawah rimbunnya pohon di dalam hutan. Langkahnya tampak terburu-buru namun penuh keyakinan tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut.

 _Well,_ jika hantu-hantu dengan berbagai jenis rupa mulai dari yang seram hingga paling menyeramkan saja sudah sering ia lihat dengan keberanian, apalagi hanya seekor burung raksasa?

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Itu bukan burung, maka dari itu percepat langkahmu dan cari tahu makhluk apa itu sebenarnya!" Baekhyun menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri hingga langkahnya mengendur, gemercik air jernih yang tak ia sadari mengalir di bawah kakinya membuat wanita itu sepenuhnya menghentikan langkah.

Lalu ketika indera pendengarannya menajam, ia dapat mendengar berjuta partikel air yang jatuh bersamaan. Baekhyun menutup mulut sementara matanya memacarkan binar berlebih.

Oh, ia begitu menyukai air terjun. Begitu menggilainya hingga membuatnya melupakan keberadaan sosok lain di hutan itu. Dengan langkah riang serupa bocah kecil, wanita itu berjalan menuju sumber suara dan setelah puluhan langkah yang ditempuh, tepat di hadapannya sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu menjulang tercipta dengan begitu indah. Baekhyun berpijak pada batu-batu sebagai akses untuk ia berjalan di tepian sungai.

Wanita itu berjingkrang riang mendapati air yang begitu jernih di tengah-tengah bebatuan besar. Ikan-ikan mungil yang berkerumun di beberapa titik seolah menggodanya untuk ikut berenang bersama.

Oh, Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya.

Tapi ikan-ikan itu semakin gencar menggodanya dengan mengibaskan ekor-ekor lucu mereka.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, lalu melirik ke segala arah. "Baik, tidak ada siapapun di sini."

Ia salah.

Lalu dengan keyakinan mantap Baekhyun menapaki sebuah batu besar dan menaruh barang bawaannya di sana. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengamati keadaan sekitar, namun mendesah lega saat hanya mendapati dirinya.

Wanita itu mulai meloloskan kain yang melekat di tubuhnya satu persatu.

Sementara sosok bermata hijau itu masih memperhatikan sambil sesekali menjilat bibit bawahnya.

Hawa sejuk secara langsung menyapa pori-pori Baekhyun, ia sudah sepenuhnya tanpa busana ketika turun dari atas batu.

Wanita itu terpekik senang ketika mata kakinya tergenang oleh air lalu mulai begerak lebih jauh. Kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah terendam oleh jernihnya air. Baekhyun menenggelamkan diri dan bermain bersama ikan-ikan kecil di bawah sana sebelum kemudian paru-parunya meronta karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, wanita itu menjulurkan kepalanya ke permukan namun pada saat yang sama ada sebuah bahu lebar yang menyangga kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, posisi tangannya yang bertumpu pada bahu lebar itu membuatnya harus menunduk untuk melihat sepasang mata hijau yang menyambutnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Mereka masih bersitatap dengan diam.

Oh, pria itu ingin sekali melumat gundukan sintal yang tersaji tepat di depan wajahnya saat ini.

Iris hijau itu begitu memesona, mengoyak pertahanan diri Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya karena tubuh polos pria yang setengahnya terhalang oleh air itu telah menyita perhatiannya. Membuat instingnya sebagai wanita normal tergugah.

Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun terulur, menyentuh rambut hitam basah si pria lalu turun menelusuri wajah tampan tak bercelah serupa pahatan patung dewa yunani, Baekhyun bahkan yakin rahang itu akan menggores luka pada jemarinya.

Astaga, apakah bahkan dia manusia?

Mata Baekhyun tak lepas dari iris hijau itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan terlepas dari sorotnya yang begitu memikat. Ketika si pria merendahkan posisinya, tangan Baekhyun mengalung pada lehernya sementara kedua kakinya berlari melingkar pada sekitar pinggul pria itu.

Mereka berdua keluar dari air dengan posisi Baekhyun yang menyerupai anak koala.

Demi Tuhan. Apa yang salah dengan Baekhyun?

Tidak. Yang jelas apa yang salah dengan tubuh Baekhyun? Kenapa ia diam saja dan malah mulai memejamkan mata saat pria itu membaringkannya di atas batu besar sebelum kemudian mencumbunya dengan mesra, lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa aneh karena ia membalas ciuman pria itu dengan penuh gairah.

Jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali, tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah sentuhan si pria bermata hijau.

Baekhyun merasa tidak berdaya, tubuhnya seolah menyerahkan diri pada kuasa sang pemikat yang kini tengah mencoba menggoda daerah privasinya.

Baekhyun mendesis sementara si pria mulai sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya, hal yang membuat Bakehyun terkejap lalu dibuat mengernyit setelahnya. Entah pandangannya yang mengabur atau memang hanya perasaannya saja ketika iris hijau itu berubah menjadi kelabu, lalu kembali menjadi hijau dan seterusnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tubuhnya melemah seiring dengan deru napas si lelaki yang terasa hangat mengenai wajahnya.

Kini bahkan ia tidak merasakan apapun, tidak pada hentakan yang kian menjadi di bawah tubuhnya, tidak pada sentuhan dan bahkan erangan si pria. Yang ada hanya tubuh yang kian melemah, pandangan yang kian mengabur. Lalu, gelap.

Dan satu helaan napas tercekat membawa Baekhyun kembali pada kesadarannya, matanya membulat sempurna di bawah bias cahaya yang mengintip di balik rindangnya pohon, napasnya terengah hebat dan titik peluh berkejaran di sekitar dahinya.

Suara gemercik air membuat gadis itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia meneliti penampilannya dengan mengernyit keheranan. Pakaiannya masih lengkap, bahkan sepatunya masih ia kenakan. Lalu tangannya terulur menyentuh rambut, kering.

Matanya menyapu ke setiap arah dan Baekhyun tak mendapati siapapun di sana, hanya dirinya.

Apa ini?

Apa sedari tadi ia bermimpi?

Aneh, karena ia merasa mimpi itu begitu nyata, namun terlepas dari semua kebingungannya, Baekhyun tetap merasa lega karena semua kejadian aneh yang ia alami tadi hanyalah mimpi.

"Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di sini?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Baekhyun melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, lalu mendesah. "Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur dua jam?"

Hari sudah semakin sore, ia harus bergegas untuk pulang sebelum awan hitam dan gelegar petir yang sempat membumbung di angkasa dan entah menguap kemana kembali mengemuka. Wanita itu beranjak namun nyaris terhuyung karena rasa lelah luar biasa menyerang tubuhnya. Tenaganya seolah terkuras habis, namun ia memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah menelusuri pedalaman hutan dengan sedikit gontai, Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memilah jalan yang tepat agar tidak tersandung akar pohon tanpa menyadari sepasang iris kelabu tengah menatapanya tajam. Sorot matanya tidak memperlihatkan kebaikan seolah ingin menguliti manusia itu hidup-hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Landscapia**_

 _ **(The Two Of Highness)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dia masih membiarkan tubuh polosnya terendam air di dalam _bathup_ , matanya terpejam namun dahinya semakin berkerut dalam. Sudah tiga hari berlalu namun kejadian yang dialaminya di hutan masih terngiang.

Sejak saat itu, banyak tanya yang berputar di dalam benaknya.

Chanyeol beranjak lalu berdiri di depan cermin yang mengembun, pria itu merangkai konsentrasi seraya menyibak embun yang menghalangi pandangan dan sepersekian detik setelahnya ia di sambut oleh gelak tawa oleh sosok yang mengemuka di dalam cermin.

Chanyeol menatap refleksinya dengan sorot dingin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin merasakannya lagi, brengsek?" Tanya sosok itu dengan kalimat pedas.

"Persetan, Richard!" Chanyeol memaki pada refleksinya sendiri.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau menikmatinya saat di air terjun. Bukan begitu?" Richard kembali tertawa, jelas mengejek sosok nyata di hadapannya. "Whoa, aku tidak menyangka kau mau ikut campur saat itu. Berterimakasihlah pada mataku yang tercipta sebagai pemikat ini." Ia menyeringai tampan.

"Katakan saja padaku apa yang terjadi?! Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak pernah sudi ikut campur dengan urusan kotormu, Richard!" Chanyeol mendesis membuat gemertak gigi dari pergerakan rahangnya terdengar oleh Richard.

"Ahh, apa rasa penasaran yang menahanmu di sini dan enggan kembali ke Landscapia? Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa hidup sebagai ma-nu-sia." Richard mengulum senyum yang luar biasa menyebalkan di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Jangan main-main dengan kesabaranku, Richard!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Aroma tubuh perawan memang membangkitkan gairah, bukan begitu?" Richard menjilat bibir. "Keikutsertaanmu benar-benar mengejutkan, Park Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau selicik itu dengan tidak membiarkanku mengambil alih permainan dan menikmati tubuh manusia itu seorang diri." Richard tertawa di balik punggung tangan, mengejek Park Chanyeol memang hobinya. "Oh! Apa itu berarti sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya orgasme?" Richard melempar ekspresi terkejut yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Lalu terbahak-bahak setelahnya.

"Berhenti membuatku merasa kotor dengan kelakuanmu, sialan!" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Terlepas dari semua rasa marahnya, pria itu masih tidak mengerti kenapa bisa manusia itu melakukannya? Aroma tubuhnya begitu kuat hingga mampu membuat eksistensi Richard tergeser dan membuat Chanyeol sepenuhnya mendominasi kala itu. Dan yang lebih buruk tubuh Chanyeol seolah tidak ingin berhenti untuk menjamahnya. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya menarik kesadaran wanita itu sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menggila dan menuntut kenikmatan lebih.

Oh sial! Itu berarti dia memang menikmatinya. Dan fakta bahwa kesuciannya telah sirna benar-benar membuat seisi kepalanya dipenuhi beragam cara untuk melenyapkan manusia sialan itu.

"Whoa, whoa. Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah tidak menikmatinya, bung?" Richard terkekeh pelan. "Bersikap munafik bukan keahlian seorang _nephilim_ , Chanyeol." Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan nada tenang. "Biar kupertegas satu hal, sekeras apapun kau bertingkah menyerupai makhluk suci, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Richard memberi jeda, merangkai sebuah senyum di sudut bibir sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Karena kau adalah Park Chanyeol, yang terlahir dari sebuah dosa besar."

Dan sebelum gelak tawa itu kembali mengemuka, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada permukaan cermin, remuk seketika. Pria itu menengadah sembari terengah. "Brengsek!"

Ia masih dikuasai amarah ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mungkin tengah bersiap untuk mendatangkan badai di seluruh penjuru negeri selama beberapa hari ketika iris kelabunya menangkap sekelabat bayangan hitam di balik jendela ruang tengah.

Oh yang benar saja, siapapun yang berani menampakkan diri di hadapannya atau mengganggunya saat ini benar-benar tidak akan mendapat sedikit pun pengampunan darinya.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala dengan memicingkan mata pada jendela dan sepersekian detik setelah itu sesosok tubuh terseret dan berlutut di bawah kakinya, merintih, menyuarakan kesakitan yang teramat. Selain karena benak Chanyeol masih enggan untuk mengakhiri kehendaknya, pria itu begitu menikmati wajah kesakitan dari hantu yang mungkin tersesat ke tempat yang sayangnya begitu fatal.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkram leher si pengganggu tanpa mengenal batas fana, diangkatnya tubuh ringkih itu, ditatapnya dengan mata menyalang marah sebelum kemudian membantingnya dengan keras. Lagi, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan sosok yang tengah kesakitan itu melarikan diri. "Siapa kau berani mengawasiku, huh?!" Gigi Chanyeol bergemertuk rapat. Ia hendak akan membantingnya kembali jika saja pemuda berseragam sekolah itu tidak bersuara.

"A-aku melihatmu di hutan, kau.. dan dia melakukannya pada Noona. "Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak, kau yang.. yang melakukannya pada Noona." Lanjutnya dengan keberanian tersisa, sedang sebagian sisanya lagi entah menguap kemana karena sosok bermata kelabu di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata lalu melempar tubuh Jungkook. Bagus, pikirannya sudah Richard buat kalut karena manusia sialan itu dan kini makhluk menyedihkan lainnya memperburuk suasana.

Jungkook beringsut mundur seiring dengan langkah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, tuan." Cicit Jungkook. "Ha-hanya saja, apapun yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Noona, dampaknya begitu buruk. Karena sudah tiga hari ini Noona sakit dan.. dan kondisinya bertambah parah."

Tepat beberapa senti jaraknya dengan Jungkook, Chanyeol menghentikan langkah. "Lalu apa peduliku, sialan?! Apa kau sengaja datang kesini untuk menjemput ajal keduamu?"

Jungkook tertahan di sudut dinding, karena merasa terancam dan tidak ada gunanya memohon sosoknya melebur dan lenyap dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Biasanya Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun keluar dengan selamat dari jangkauannya, namun mendengar informasi tentang manusia itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terganggu.

Bukan karena iba, Chanyeol tidak cukup berhati untuk ikut merasakan penderitaan orang lain. Hanya saja saat ini ia tengah bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada manusia itu. Apakah benar semua itu adalah dampak dari perbuatan Chanyeol?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa penasaran membuat sosok terselubung cahaya putih itu menampakkan wujudnya di sebuah kamar asing dengan pencahayaan minim.

Ketika berkehendak, maka ia akan langsung berada di tempat yang ingin didatanginya.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di balik bias rembulan yang mengintip melalui kaca jendela, sedang matanya menyala tertuju pada wanita yang kini terbaring dengan erangan kecil, terdengar begitu kesakitan.

Pria itu tak bergeming, merasa iba pun tidak sama sekali. Kalaupun kesakitan yang dirasakan wanita itu ialah dampak dari perbuatan Chanyeol, lalu kenapa?

Chanyeol sudah pasti akan melenyapkan wanita itu jika berani menyalahkan dirinya.

Sementara sosok mungil yang meringkuk tertutupi selimut itu masih memejamkan matanya erat, rasa sakit tak terdefinisikan yang menyerang tubuhnya selama beberapa hari ini kian tersalur pada setiap nadinya.

Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Luna bahkan tidak mengerti lagi dengan keadaan Baekhyun, dan ilmu kedokteran pun tak mendiagnosa adanya kejanggalan dari kondisi kesehatan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya menganggap sakitnya Baekhyun disebabkan oleh periode bulanan.

Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan erangan kecil, tubuhnya di selimuti gigil kentara namun peluh terus berkejaran di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya.

Chanyeol mulai terganggu dengan rintihan kesakitan wanita itu, namun terlepas dari semua itu ia masih tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Noona begitu baik, dia bilang akan membantuku lalu mengajakku pulang ke rumahnya."

Dan celotehan yang terdengar itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi, sosok hantu yang belum sempat ia beri pelajaran itu tengah duduk di atas lemari sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan muram.

Jungkook melirik Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. "Ketika pulang dari hutan, dia masih baik-baik saja. Tapi sehari setelahnya, Noona sakit parah dan mengalami pendarahan."

Chanyeol masih bungkam, sedang matanya melempar tatap mematikan pada Jungkook.

"Dan aku pikir itu karena tuan melakukannya terlalu keras." Jungkook berujar polos dan merona setelahnya, membayangkan adegan yang ia lihat di air terjun membuat kesedihannya menguap sementara, berganti dengan gelenyar aneh yang membuatnya merasa malu sendiri. "Jadi, aku hanya mengikuti sisa jejak tuan dari hutan menuju tempat tinggalmu untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. Tuan bisa menyembuhkan Noona 'kan? Lihat, dia sangat kesakitan."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan geram, ia tidak diciptakan sebagai makhluk penyabar. "Enyah sebelum kau mati dua kali!" Pria itu mendesis dan menatap Jungkook dengan nyalang.

Sedang pemuda itu mulai merasa terancam dan beringsut takut, lalu sepersekian detik setelahnya ia menghilang.

Chanyeol membuang napasnya dengan kasar, ia menyentakkan kepala ketika erangan kesakitan yang sedari tadi lolos dari mulut Baekhyun tak mereda. Merasa tidak ada pilihan, lantas ia berjalan menuju sebuah cermin yang bertengger pada sebuah meja rias. Pria itu memejamkan mata, lalu dengan sebuah kehendak yang terlintas di benaknya, cermin di hadapannya secara ajaib menampilkan sosok Richard yang tengah menguap bosan kearahnya.

Oh, tidak terhitung berapa kali Chanyeol merasa begitu jengah setiap kali wajahnya harus menampakkan ekspresi menggelikan yang Richard perlihatkan.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Chanyeol-a?" Richard terkekeh ringan. "Bukankah terlalu sering memanggilku akan membahayakan eksistensismu?"

Bagi Chanyeol itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan bahwa Richard akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat eksistensinya utuh dan melenyapkan Park Chanyeol dari dunia ini.

Namun untuk saat ini Chanyeol tidak begitu menghiraukan, telinganya sudah nyaris terbakar mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari manusia sialan itu. "Urus dia, terserah apapun yang akan lakukan. Melenyapkannya lebih bagus." Ujarnya dengan dingin.

Chanyeol terlahir tanpa rasa empati, karenanya ia lebih memilih Richard yang ia benci untuk berkesistensi daripada harus membuang waktunya dengan percuma akibat berurusan dengan manusia.

Richard melirik kearah ranjang, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Yeah, aku tak heran kenapa kau lebih memilih menggeser eksistensimu daripada harus mengotori tangan untuk berurusan dengan manusia. Jika dipikir-pikir ternyata iblis sepertiku lebih memiliki hati karena merasa iba melihat si manis itu kesakitan." Richard melempar tatap sendu yang dibuat-buat. Lalu beralih kepada Chanyeol. "Siapa sangka setengah malaikat yang menjadi identitasmu tidak cukup mempunyai pengaruh? Apa aku salah jika menyebutmu lebih kejam dari iblis paling berdosa sekalipun?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis. Lalu terkekeh dengan nada mengantuk. Siapa yang mengajari Richard berceramah panjang lebar seperti itu? "Kau tidak ingin keluar saat aku sendiri yang meminta?"

Apa yang terlontar tidak mendapati sahutan, kemudian bayangan di dalam cermin memudar dan bergerak cepat disertai pendar samar yang memaksa keluar. Dan sepersekian detik setelahnya lenyap.

Lalu sosok yang berdiri di depan cermin secara ajaib berubah penampilan, sedikit kentara meskipun masih berwajah sama hanya saja tak ada lagi pakaian bernuansa putih, yang mengemuka justru sosok dengan stelan hitam melekat yang kini sibuk mematut diri. "Aish si keparat itu, sudah kubilang gaya rambut seperti ini benar-benar bukan seleraku." Ia menyisir rambut hitam legamnya dengan jemari. "Kau memang tampan, Richard" Ujarnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang membumbung tinggi.

Richard berbalik dan memiringkan kepala seraya menatap Baekhyun. "Sial! melihatnya seperti itu saja sudah membuat celanaku sempit." Ia mulai naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring menyamping di sisi Baekhyun. "Hei, manis. Kita bertemu lagi."

Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa sosok yang saat ini tengah merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan, namun ia memilih untuk merapat seolah mencari perlindungan. "Sakit.. Tolong aku. Sakit" Cicit wanita itu dengan nada meratap.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuat rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan tiada tara." Richard berbisik diselingi kekehan jahil sementara ia mulai menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot berapikan gairah.

Mata Baekhyun setengah terbuka, namun ia dapat mengenali wajah yang saat ini berada di atasnya, terlebih iris hijau menyala itu. Lalu, kesadarannya kembali dipermainkan seperti yang ia alami di air terjun, wanita itu mengalungkan lengan di leher si pria, lalu memajukan kepala dan memagut bibir Richard dengan beringas, seolah itu adalah obat yang selama ini ia butuhkan.

"Whoa. Tenang, sayang." Richard tertawa di sela-sela ciumannya, sedang ia mulai membalas pagutan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengerang lagi, ia semakin rakus mencium bibir Richard.

Astaga. Richard tidak pernah merasa kewalahan hanya dengan berciuman dengan seorang wanita.

Demi Landscapia beserta isinya, dia adalah Raja dari para iblis Incubus. Sang dominan yang membuat setiap kaum hawa menyerah pasrah di bawah kungkungannya.

Namun, wanita ini jelas berbeda. Semakin lama mereka membelit lidah, mengecap saliva, mengeksplor setiap rongga mulut satu sama lain, selama itu pula sedikit demi sedikit energi Richard seolah terkuras, tubuhnya kian melemas.

Oh yang benar saja! Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman?

Pria itu mendesis marah, lalu ketika ia mulai mencoba mengambil kendali dan melarikan jemarinya di sekitar ceruk leher Baekhyun dengan maksud menggoda wanita itu lebih jauh, sebuah sengatan yang justru luar biasa menyakitkan membuat tubuhnya tersentak hebat lalu terpental kuat, pria itu jatuh ke atas lantai sembari mengerang rendah. Richard merasakan panas menyengat mengaliri pembuluh darahnya, ia hendak melayangkan kemarahannya dan berniat menghancurkan tubuh wanita itu hingga tak tersisa jika saja obsisidiannya tidak menangkap Baekhyun yang sudah terpejam dengan kelopak mata yang tak lagi mengerat, terlihat tenang. Tidak ada lagi dahi yang mengkerut, tanpa kesakitan. Bahkan wajah mungilnya telah kembali mendapatkan rona.

Tak ayal hal itu membuat dahi Richard dihiasi kernyitan dalam. Ini kali pertama ia mengalami hal seperti itu. Maksudnya, sudah tak terhitung berapa ratus wanita yang berakhir menjadi seonggok daging pucat akibat melayani napsu birahi seorang iblis seperti dirinya, hal itu tentu menegaskan bahwa ia memanglah sang pemikat yang akan membuat wanita manapun kalah oleh pesonanya, menyerah atas kuasanya, menjerit dan mendesah di bawah tubuhnya. Lalu, siapa wanita yang kini tidur dengan wajah serupa bayi tak berdosa yang justru memutar balik keadaaan, dia terlihat mendapatkan kembali kesehatannya, sementara Richard bahkan masih merasakan sengatan kesakitan itu di sekujur tubuhnya yang kian melemas.

Namun terlepas dari rasa gemas yang membumbung tinggi hingga membuatnya ingin mencubiti kedua pipi wanita itu akibat terlampau lucu dengan wajah tidurnya tersebut, Richard masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa wanita itu melakukannya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tergesernya eksistensi Richard saat mencoba menyetubuhinya di air terjun kala itu?

"Apa kebiasaanmu memang mengintip?" Richard beranjak dari lantai dan menepuk kedua lengannya dengan maksud melenyapkan debu.

Merasa tertangkap basah, pemuda berseragam sekolah yang sedari berada di balik jendela kamar itu melayang di udara dan duduk kembali di atas lemari.

Richard menengadah, lalu memajukan kedua jari seperti tengah berkata 'kemari kau'.

Jungkook menurut dan turun menghadap Richard secara langsung, ia tahu saat ini pria itu adalah sosok yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, karena sebelumnya Jungkook pernah melihat sosok bermata hijau itu di hutan terlarang. Tentang apa yang terjadi pada si iris kelabu dan hijau itu Jungkook sepenuhnya tidak tahu. Hanya saja ia yakin keduanya adalah sosok yang berbeda karena pemuda itu telah menghuni pagar pembatas di dekat bibir hutan terlarang itu untuk waktu yang lama, jadi ia tahu ketika hutan itu dikunjungi oleh entah itu pria bermata kelabu atau pun bermata hijau, yang jelas mereka berdua adalah pemiliknya dan tentu alasan di balik menyeruaknya cerita menakutkan di masyarakat sekitar yang membuat mereka semua enggan mendekati kawasan hutan tersebut.

"Kau yang kemarin mengintipku, Chanyeol dan wanita ini di hutan, bukan?" Tanya Richard dengan tenang.

Jungkook mengangguk terbata. Sosok pria yang saat ini berada di hadapannya jelas memiliki ekspresi yang terkesan lebih ramah dan tidak semenakutkan dibanding sosok bermata kelabu sebelumnya, namun hal itu tidaklah patut Jungkook jadikan tolak ukur untuk menilai seberapa baik sosok yang kini melempar seringai singkat yang amat terkesan memendam berjuta makna tentang segala keburukan.

Pembawaannya memang terlihat lebih tenang, namun entah mengapa Jungkook merasa diamnya sosok bermata hijau itu mampu mendatangkan bahaya.

Richard terkekeh dan menepuk pipi Jungkook berkali-kali. "Bocah tengik, siapa yang mengajarimu mengintip orang dewasa bercinta, huh?"

"Aku hanya mencemaskan, Noona. Jadi aku mengikutinya, karena aku tahu hutan itu milik tuan dan tuan yang satu lagi. Tapi aku malah melihat tuan itu melakukannya dengan beringas kepada Noona." Jelasnya dengan polos.

Richard tertawa keras, ia tidak takut terdengar penghuni rumah karena ia yakin Chanyeol telah membuat setiap manusia dalam radius sekian kilometer tertidur pulas. Mendengar informasi dari bocah hantu tersebut jelas membuat Richard mendapat bahan ejekan lebih untuk Chanyeol. "Ya. Ya. Dan sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu penyebabnya." Richard melirik Baekhyun, "Karena ada beberapa hal yang begitu mengejutkanku akhir-akhir ini." Lalu mengulum senyum yang sayangnya terlihat begitu licik seolah mengandung begitu banyak kejahatan. "Yang pasti jangan beritahu siapapun tentang apa yang kau lihat barusan ataupun semua hal yang kau ketahui tentangku dan Chanyeol, jiwa tersesat tidak seharusnya ikut campur dan bertingkah lebih jauh, kau mengerti maksudku?" Ia menepuk bahu Jungkook, tidak keras namun cukup membuat Jungkook paham bahwa itu adalah sebuah peringatan.

Jungkook menunduk. "Baik, tuan. Dan terimakasih sudah menyembuhkan Noona."

Richard mengibaskan tangan sembari berbalik menghadap jendela yang terbuka dengan sendirinya, ia mulai bertranformasi lengkap dengan sayap hitam yang perlahan mengoyak punggungnya. "Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar sembuh saat ini." Gumamnya.

 _Karena bisa saja bukan aku obat yang sebenarnya._

Lanjutnya membatin, sedang sayap hitam itu mulai mengepak, membawanya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya membumbung tinggi di gelapnya cakrawala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Chan or Chard? haha :p**

 **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mengendap di draft, dan melewati serangkaian editing, Landscapia rebulish juga yeayyy! (yang masih ingat sama ff ini angkat tangan)**

 **Terimakasih loh buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu baca chapter pertama ini :***

 **If you guys would want to know the other casts and their roles in this fic bisa pantengin ig aku : raisa0069 karena Teaser Image dari para pemeran(?) akan diposting (bertahap) dan sebagai tambahan habis ini aku mau posting poster yang memperlihatkan sosok Chan dan Chard, yang penasaran sama perbedaan si mesum dan si ASDFGHJKL :v kuy follow aja (bukan promosi loh) :v**

 **At last..**

 **Review, Kritik dan Sarannya juseyonggg~**

 **Ciao Chu :***


	2. Chapter 2

**LANDSCAPIA**

 **(The Two Of Highness)**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Who are they?**

 **.**

Langkah kaki panjang milik seorang pria itu terdengar beriring saat tubuh tinggi tegap dalam balutan stelan formalnya memasuki sebuah rumah bereksterior modern, bahkan terlampau modern hingga tak siapapun yang akan menyangka bahwa desain interior hunian tersebut lebih menyerupai sebuah museum sejarah dengan suasana _vintage_ yang melekat. Meskipun tidak begitu kentara, namun beberapa ornamen klasik dan hanya akan ditemui di kerajaan-kerajaan kuno Eropa yang menghias setiap ruangannya akan mampu membuat siapapun percaya bahwa rumah tersebut adalah bagian dari tempat peninggalan bersejarah.

Langkah tadi berhenti sejenak, si pemiliknya memutar badan ketika sampai di ruang tengah. Dan hanya dengan mengandalkan jentikan jari, gorden yang semula tertutup rapat mulai tersibak, mengusir suasana kelam di dalam ruangan dengan menampilkan panorama indah di balik jendela yang bahkan tidak akan ditemui keindahannya di dunia yang saat ini ia huni.

Mata elang itu masih memusatkan perhatian pada sebuah tempat yang ditampilkan oleh kaca jendela besar di hadapannya sebelum kemudian sebuah helaan napas berat lolos dari mulutnya.

Oh, terkadang ia bisa sangat merindukan dunia tempat dirinya berasal tersebut.

Setelah cukup puas memanjakan matanya pada hamparan musim semi yang tengah menguasai sebagian daratan Landscapia, lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruangan lain di sisi timur, kini posisinya berdiri di tengah-tengah empat pintu yang mengelilinya.

Pria itu sempat berkacak pinggang diselingi decakan tak berarti saat meneliti satu persatu simbol berbeda yang menempel pada masing-masing pintu yang berdiri kokoh.

Setelah merangkai konsentrasi, pria itu mengulurkan tangan dengan gerakan menyapu dari arah kanan menuju sebaliknya. Ada bias cahaya berwarna jingga yang berpendar dari telapak tangannya sebelum kemudian cahaya itu berpencar dan menyentuh ke empat permukaan pintu.

Angin musim dingin berhembus ketika pintu bersimbol _snowflake_ yang dilengkapi gumpalan angin di bagian tengahnya terbuka, lalu terdengar kicauan burung serta gemerisik ranting pohon ketika pintu lain dengan simbol _keyhole_ yang membentuk segitiga ruang dan menampilkan pusaran waktu di dalamnya menyusul terbuka.

Mata elang itu membagi fokus pada kedua pintu yang tersisa, lalu ketika pintu dengan simbol sayap sehitam arang yang tak henti-hentinya mengepak itu terbuka, helaan napas kasar pun lolos seiring dengan atensinya yang menatap nanar pada satu pintu tersisa. Sebuah pintu yang berpendarkan cahaya berkilauan itu enggan terbuka, seolah menegaskan bahwa pemilknya memang tidak berada di sana, melainkan di..

"Akkh faster! Yeah.. a little bit, I'm cumming baby.. Kau tahu Kris? Tidak sopan mengganggu kesenangan orang lain, brengsek!" Teriak Richard dengan segala umpatan diselingi desahan dari dalam kamar sesaat setelah pintunya dibuka paksa oleh seseorang yang ia panggil Kris. Satu hentakan terakhir, pria itu meraih puncak seiring dengan lenyapnya kesadaran seorang wanita yang sejak tiga jam lalu ia jajah tanpa kebaikkan sedikit pun.

Kris mengorek satu lubang telinganya dengan gerakan amat malas.

" _It's a long time, Richard."_ Si putih pucat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar bersimbol _snowflake_ menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu, seraya memangku tangan, melempar wajah tak berekspresinya pada sosok Richard yang terlihat tengah mengenakan _bathrobe_ di dalam kamarnya.

"Sok ramah kepadaku, huh? Oh Sehun?" Richard menyahut datar sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan melakukan hal yang sama; Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu dengan posisi miring.

Bahkan dari jarak beberapa meter di hadapannya, Sehun bisa mencium aroma seks terkutuk yang menguar dari kamar Richard.

Kris masih memperhatikan kedua pasang mata yang saling berhadapan dan tengah melemparkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain tersebut sebelum akhirnya sosok bertelanjang dada keluar.

"Whoa." Sosok berkulit tan si pemilik kamar bersimbol _keyhole_ itu membeo ketika mendapati atmosfer menegangkan yang disebabkan oleh Richard dan Sehun. "Hyung.. Kau, hidup?" Tanyanya kepada Richard seraya melempar ekspresi terkejut berlebihan.

Richard yang semula masih sibuk memikirkan cara tentang bagaimana melenyapkan bocah penghisap darah yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kebencian harus dibuat tertawa oleh pertanyaan Jongin. "Tentu. Kau tahu? Park Chanyeol semakin melemah. Payah sekali." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek, tak lupa melempar seringaian licik khasnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun nyaris menerjang tubuh Richard sesaat setelah kalimat mencemoohnya itu terlontar jika saja Kris tidak lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Kalian ingat apa yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali kalian berkelahi?" Tanya Kris dengan suara rendah. Sekaligus mengingatkan.

Sejenak hanya ada sunyi sebelum kemudian gelak tawa Jongin terdengar. "Aku ingat!" Ia masih tertawa seiring dengan langkah kaki yang semakin intens membawanya mendekati Richard. "Hyung nyaris membuat Namsan Tower rubuh dan Sehun sudah lebih dulu membekukan seluruh kota, padahal waktu itu sedang musim panas." Jongin tertawa keras sembari memukul-mukul bahu Richard.

Richard menaikkan sebelah alis sementara Sehun sudah memantapkan hatinya bahwa setelah ini Jongin akan berakhir menjadi samsak yang ia gantung di sudut kamar.

"Kau semakin terlihat seperti anak anjing lucu jika sedang tertawa, Jongin-a.." Richard menepuk pipi Jongin berulang.

Tawa Jongin terhenti. "Hyung, sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku adalah seekor serigala jantan yang tangguh, bukan anak anjing." Keluhnya dengan raut wajah protes.

"Bagiku kau tetap anak anjing." Richard mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian melenggang. "Katakan, Kris. Hal penting apa yang kau bawa sehingga harus mengganggu kegiatanku?" Lalu bertanya pada Kris tanpa menghentikan langkah menuju ruang tengah.

Kris merogoh saku jas lalu meletakan sebuah foto di atas meja sesaat setelah keempat makhluk berbeda klasifkasi tersebut mendaratkan bokong masing-masing ke atas permukaan sofa beludru. "Ini hasil scan lukisan yang dikirim ke kantorku pagi tadi." Katanya dengan atensi yang hanya tertuju kepada Richard. "Seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun mengirimkan hasil lukisannya tersebut kepadaku dan dia bilang itu bukan sekedar lukisan, dia melukisnya dengan melihat secara langsung pada objek. Aku tentu tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika yang wanita itu melukis sesuatu yang terlihat masuk akal. Tapi ini.." Kris mengetukkan jari telunjukya di atas foto. "Bisa kau jelaskan, Richard?"

Richard meneliti gambar yang sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Whoa. Apa pria dalam lukisan itu kau, Hyung?" Jongin yang tengah meminum susu kotaknya ikut meneliti gambar yang yang tengah Richard pegang.

Richard mengulurkan tangan ke belakang dan Jongin mengerti sebelum kemudian menyerahkan susu kotak milknya tersebut kepada Richard. "Ahh, jadi si manis itu namanya Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Richard sesaat setelah menyeruput susu kotaknya.

"Jadi apa itu benar-benar dirimu?" Tanya Kris lagi masih tetap mempertahakan kesabarannya.

Richard mengangkat bahu. "Well, aku tidak ingat. Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan saja pada Park Chanyeol jika dia sudah bangun nanti, itu pun jika dia mampu merebut tubuhnya kembali." Katanya dengan enteng.

Kris menggebrak meja dan nyaris menghancurkannya. "Hanya kau satu-satunya makhluk sialan bersayap yang kerap hilir mudik di jagat fana ini, brengsek!" Makinya tanpa bisa menahan amarah. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali, berhenti membuat ulah di dunia manusia. Terlebih jika itu berpotensi membuat identitas kita terancam!"

"Tunggu, tunggu." Richard terkekeh renyah. "Kenapa ini semua salahku? Sudah kubilang kau hanya harus bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Dia yang menyeretku ke sini." Lalu berhenti sejenak. "Lagipula yang terakhir kali bersama wanita itu adalah Park Chanyeol." Lanjutnya terdengar sinis. Richard mencoba melupakannya, namun fakta akan Chanyeol yang merebut mangsanya tanpa memberi kesempatan Richard untuk mecicipinya sedikit pun membuat pria bermata hijau itu geram bukan main.

"Maaf, apa katamu?" Sehun mengubah posisi duduk menjadi sedikit tegak, lalu melempar raut wajah skeptis setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Richard lontarkan.

"Kau mendengarku, Sehun." Richard menyahut singkat. Lalu menegakkan posisi duduk sebelum kemudian menatap ketiga pria di hadapannya secara bergantian. "Apa kalian tahu? Park Chanyeol sudah tidak perjaka!" Dan tawa Richard pun pecah setelahnya. "Lucunya, Byun Baekhyun itu yang sudah merenggut kesucian pangeran kesayangan kalian tersebut." Lanjutnya masih dengan gelak tawa seraya memukul pahanya berulang-ulang.

"Brengsek! Omong kosong macam apa itu, huh?!" Sehun berteriak lantang kepada Richard.

"Benar! Bercandamu tidak lucu, Hyung." Jongin menimpali dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi.

Sementara Richard membalasnya dengan menguap bosan. Menunggu Kris memakinya juga, namun ia menaikkan sebelah alis saat Kris masih setia bungkam meski terlihat jelas sekali bahwa pria itu terkejut setengah mati. "Coba kalian pikir, apa aku pernah berbohong?" Tanyanya dengan malas.

"Apa dia orgasme?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kris. Ia yakin Richard adalah simbol dari segala kekacauan, dia adalah iblis paling berdosa, dan tidak diciptakan untuk satu pun kebaikan. Namun terlepas dari segala sisi gelap yang jelas melekat dalam diri seorang Richard, Kris tahu bahwa pria itu kerap berkata yang sesungguhnya.

" _Seriously?! What's with that ridiculous question, you motherfucker!"_ Sungut Richard tanpa sedikit pun menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu?" Kris bertanya lagi.

Richard menangkap pandangan itu, raut wajah berjuta tanya yang Kris perlihatkan seolah tidak sedang mencari tahu, melainkan mengetahui banyak hal. "Terakhir kali aku lihat wanita itu sudah nyaris sekarat. Dan perlu aku ingatkan, Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya seperti itu." Sahutnya sedikit menaruh curiga terhadap Kris dan juga Sehun yang mulai menampakkan ekspresi lain pada wajah dinginnya.

Kris menautkan kedua alis dan menempatkan pikirannya pada beberapa hal sebelum kemudian pria itu sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya mengundang kecurigaan Richard. "Okay, kembali ke topik utama. Kita tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu menyimpan terlalu lama ingatannya tentang dirimu ataupun Park Chanyeol. Karena demi Landscapia beserta isinya, itu bisa membahayakan eksistensi kita selama berada di sini."

" _So what's the plan?"_ Tanya Sehun tanpa mengenal basa-basi.

Kris kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada Richard. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan pada Byun Baekhyun bahwa lukisannya terpilih sebagai salah satu yang akan ikut dipamerkan, lalu—"

" _You've gotta be kidding.."_ Beo Jongin tak percaya.

" _With all due respect, Mister Kim. Stop interrupting me when I'm speaking!"_ Kris menggeram rendah.

Jongin mengunci mulutnya rapat, ia hanya enggan membayangkan dirinya menjadi seonggok daging hangus akibat menyulut kemarahan Kris yang sewaktu-waktu bisa memanggil seekor naga ganas peliharaan yang didatangkannya langsung dari Landscapia.

"Thank you." Kris mengangguk wibawa. "Aku hanya akan berkata demikian, bukan berarti aku benar-benar akan memamerkannya, karena kau harus memiliki sebuah alasan untuk bertemu langsung dengan Byun Baekhyun secara manusiawi, ingat! Secara manusiawi! Maka dari itu Richard, peranmu diperlukan di sini."

"Kenapa aku?" Richard masih melempar wajah berjuta tanyanya.

"Karena hanya kau dan Chanyeol yang memiliki kemampuan menarik ingatan seseorang, dan sehubungan dengan statusmu sebagai presiden direktur salah satu perusahaan multinasional terkemuka di New York, kau akan berperan sebagai peminat dari lukisan wanita itu dan harus membelinya." Jelas Kris dengan lugas.

"Bukankah yang sering berperan sebagai CEO perusahaan itu Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Itu karena si keparat Chanyeol terlalu pelit membagi perannya denganku." Richard menyahuti Jongin dengan masam.

"Untuk apa?" Sehun terkekeh renyah. "Perlu kuingatkan bahwa kau hanya tamu tak diundang di dalam tubuh itu, Richard." Lalu menimpali dengan sarkastik.

"Excuse me? Jika boleh meminta waktu itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memasukkan jiwa berhargaku ke dalam tubuh payah ini, kalian tahu? Karena aku mendambakan memiliki kejantanan sebesar ini." Richard menggulung lengan _Bathrobe_ lalu mengangkat tangan kekarnya ke udara.

Sehun mengernyit jijik disusul oleh helaan napas Kris sembari memijat pelipis dan diiringi oleh gelak tawa Jongin.

Meskipun Richard terlihat tenang saat ini, namun berbagai pikiran jelas tengah memutari benaknya. Ia telah berurusan dengan makhluk bernama manusia untuk waktu yang sangat lama, khususnya wanita. Maka menarik kesadaran sekaligus ingatan mereka sesaat setelah ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan adalah hal yang tak pernah Richard lupakan.

Dan Byun Baekhyun bukanlah pengecualian jika saja malam itu setengah dari kekuatan Richard tidak secara tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Pria itu bahkan harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk memulihkan tenaganya yang seolah terkuras habis setelah berciuman dengan wanita itu.

Oh, mengingat hal itu tidak pernah gagal membuat Richard mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dan sepertinya ia harus mengikuti rencana Kris dan bertemu langsung dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Karena si manis itu membuat beragam spekulasi terlintas di benak Richard.

Oh ya, sikap Kris yang mencurigakan sesaat lalu pun tidak akan lolos dari pengawasan Richard.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Landscapia**_

 _ **(The Two Of Highness)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Noona sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sosok yang masih terlihat sama, dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya itu bertanya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati hangat sinar mentari yang sedari tadi menyapa wajahnya melalui celah jendela kamar.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya masih setia terpejam, wanita itu menarik tangan dari belakang yang sedari tadi ia jadikan penyangga tubuh sebelum perlahan kelopak cantiknya mengerjap. "Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini." Sahutnya dengan senyum kecil yang perlahan berganti oleh ekspresi lain di wajahnya. Heran.

"Ada apa Noona?" Jungkook yang masih setia duduk bersila di atas permadani samping ranjang merasakan perubahan ekspresi yang Baekhyun tampilkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Sesuatu seperti berjumpa dengan pria yang sama dalam mimpi yang ia alami secara beruntun bukanlah hal yang seharusnya ia pikir atau risaukan bukan?

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan diriku akhir-akhir ini. Maksudku, aku sangat yakin beberapa hari lalu nyaris sekarat karena kesakitan, tapi lihat sekarang. Aku bahkan lebih dari sekedar baik-baik saja."

Dan Anehnya, Baekhyun merasa lenyapnya semua kesakitan yang seolah ingin merenggut nyawanya beberapa hari lalu ada kaitannya dengan mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata tersebut.

Jungkook memainkan bola matanya ke segala arah dan berusaha untuk tidak mengundang kecurigaan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak akan percaya ini!"

Luna dengan kebiasaan buruknya –lupa mengetuk pintu— menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, membuat si empunya mengerjap kikuk melihat ekspresi Luna yang begitu jelas menggambarkan keprihatinan karena untuk ke sekian kalinya memergoki dirinya berbicara seorang diri.

Luna menyapu atensinya ke seluruh sudut ruangan dengan waspada sementara sebelah tangannya sudah lebih dulu mengusap tengkuk yang entah sejak kapan diselimuti gigil.

Baekhyun melirik sedikit kearah Jungkook dan mengisyaratkan pada hantu tersebut untuk beranjak.

Jungkook mengangguk sebelum sebuah hembusan angin yang menerbangkan gorden kamar membawa tubuh tak kasat mata itu lenyap dari pandangan Baekyun.

"Well.. apa kali ini?" Baekhyun beralih pada Luna sembari beranjak dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

Luna sudah kembali menetralkan debaran jantung ketika duduk di samping Baekhyun. Wanita itu menarik sebuah senyum sebelum kemudian mengulurkan selembaran kertas tebal berwarna putih dan terlihat begitu formal karena sehelai pita keemasan yang menghias bagian depannya.

Baekhyun meraihnya. Awalnya hanya sebuah kernyitan heran di dahi sebelum kemudian sebaris tulisan yang tercetak menyapa netranya.

 **Invtitation to attend exhibition**

Sejenak Baekhyun beralih pada Luna dengan binar yang tak repot-repot ia sembunyikan dari kedua matanya. Lalu setelah ia membaca beberapa baris kalimat yang tertulis di dalam undangan tersebut, Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, ia kembali menatap Luna dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Is this real?"

Luna mengangguk. "Sekretaris Kris Wu sendiri yang mengantarkannya tadi." Sahutnya terdengar senang. "You did it, B!" Luna berhambur memeluk Baekhyun yang tengah mematung, terlalu senang atau bahkan terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Beo Baekhyun meskipun raut bahagia itu masih bergelayut di wajahnya.

"What's that mean?" Luna menyentakkan kepala. "Itu karena lukisanmu luar biasa bagus, aku bahkan nyaris percaya saat kau mengatakan melukis manusia bersayap itu dengan melihatnya secara langsung." Lanjutnya dengan kekehan pelan mengingat betapa konyolnya Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyaris memutar matanya, seharusnya ia tidak menceritakan apapun tentang sesuatu yang hanya akan Luna yakini sebagai lelucon.

"Check your email. The tickets have been sent." Luna memberitahu sebelum kemudian raut wajahnya berubah masam.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyadari perubahan tersebut.

"Aku tidak ikut denganmu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Selain karena mereka hanya memberikan satu tiket, aku tidak mendapatkan jatah cuti." Luna mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Luna. "Aku akan menyampaikan salam rindumu kepada mom." Ujarnya dengan nada menghibur.

"Hn."

Luna bergumam sebelum akhirnya terperanjat dari pelukan Baekhyun akibat bunyi nyaring dari sebuah benda jatuh terdengar. Wajah wanita itu langsung dirambati oleh pucat ketika netranya melihat lampu yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak di atas nakas samping ranjang sudah tergeletak tak elit di lantai.

Baekhyun sedikit meruncingkan ekor mata dan membawa mulutnya ke dalam satu garis, seperti tengah memperingati sosok bertubuh kecil serta berwajah pucat yang kini tengah terkikik geli di sudut kamar.

Luna beranjak dari ranjang Baekhyun. "O-okay sepertinya aku harus menginap di apartment kekasihku selama kau pergi." Ujarnya terdengar ketakutan. Luna tahu, bukan hanya Baekhyun dan dirinya yang menghuni rumah tersebut. Meskipun Luna tidak dapat melihatnya, namun ia yakin yang kerap memainkan pintu dapur, bermain air di kolam renang belakang, atau bahkan memecahkan perabotan rumah tangga tanpa wujudnya yang dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang itu ada di sekitarnya saat ini.

Setelah mendapati Luna menutup pintu kamar serta mendengar langkahnya yang terbirit-birit saat menuruni tangga, Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke sudut kamar. "Sudah aku bilang berhenti menakut-nakuti Luna, Candy!" Ujarnya dengan mata masih memicing pada sosok bocah perempuan yang mengenakan gaun putih dilengkapi sepatu balet serta rambut tersanggul rapi.

Sosok hantu mungil berwajah _western_ itu masih terkikik, membuat pipinya terlihat semakin gembul dengan mata yang membentuk sabit. Melihatnya, membuat Baekhyun sejenak lupa bahwa bocah perempuan tersebut tidak akan terlihat selucu itu jika mengingat kedua bola matanya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa sehitam rongga.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Sahut bocah perempuan itu seraya berjalan dan duduk di atas ranjang samping Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mengayunkan kedua kakinya. "What's that?" Tanyanya menunjuk pada selembar undangan di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedangkan matanya melekat erat pada benda di tangannya. "Ini masa depanku." Sahutnya ketika beragam kesenangan yang mungkin tengah menantinya di masa depan terlintas di benak.

"Apa itu bisa digunakan untuk melihat masa depan?" Tanya Candy dengan polos. Lantas menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot murni khas anak-anak.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh berekspektasi lebih pada apapun yang ada di masa depan. Karena apa yang belum terjadi mungkin bisa lebih menakutkan dari segala hal buruk yang pernah dialaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Landscapia**_

 _ **(The Two Of Highness)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mata beririskan kelabu itu mengerjap bersamaan dengan helaan napas panjang seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Pria itu menegakkan posisi duduk dengan raut wajah amat kebingungan. Dahinya mengkerut sempurna sebelum kemudian ia mendengus kasar.

Oh, seharusnya ia tidak seterkejut itu.

Siapa lagi yang akan membuatnya berada dalam keadaan setengah telanjang di atas kursi kerja dengan posisi diduduki oleh seorang wanita yang tengah membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan tengah siap..

Tunggu!

Chanyeol menggeram rendah dan tidak membutuhkan waktu setengah detik untuk membuat wanita yang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang itu melayang di udara sebelum kemudian bunyi retak tulang punggung terdengar sesaat setelah tubuhnya menghantam permukaan dinding dengan kuat.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi, mengutuk letak celana serta kemejanya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Ia memiringkan kepala dan setelah pakaian yang secara ajaib kembali melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, pria itu berjalan menuju si wanita yang tengah tergeletak menyedihkan diiringi ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol mencengkram kedua sisi wajah wanita berambut pirang itu dengan kuat, menunggu bunyi retak di sekitar rahang si wanita tanpa kebaikan sedikit pun. _"I hate being touched."_ Suara rendahnya beriringan dengan teriakan kesakitan si wanita.

Chanyeol memejamakan mata sebelum kemudian menarik kesadaran si wanita sesaat setelah bunyi retak lain terdengar.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Chanyeol baru saja mematahkan tulang leher wanita tersebut.

Pria itu beranjak, lalu berjalan mengitari meja kerja sebelum kemudian berdiri menghadap jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan cakrawala biru berhias kepadatan kota New York di bawah sana.

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar.

" _Come in."_ Ujar Chanyeol sesaat setelah membuat tubuh kaku yang tergeletak di atas lantai lenyap dari atensi manusia.

"30 menit sebelum jadwal, sesuai permintaan anda, sir."

Seorang wanita berpenampilan layaknya sekretaris pada umumnya itu berbicara sesaat setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari bibir pintu.

Chanyeol yang masih setia mengantongii kedua tangan pada saku celana itu mengernyit heran.

 _Apa lagi kali ini, Richard?_

Pria itu mengerjap pelan hanya untuk mengganti iris kelabu itu menjadi lebih manusiawi. Lantas ia berbalik. "Apa aku memiliki jadwal penting hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang mampu membuat siapapun dirambati gigil di sekujur tubuh.

Tak terkecuali si sekretaris yang mulai merasakan lututnya melemas dan mengeluarkan getaran kecil. Seingatnya tadi pagi atasannya tersebut masih melemparkan wajah cerah serta senyuman khasnya yang begitu memikat, hingga saat ini ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa bosnya tersebut senang sekali berubah-ubah suasana hati? Terlebih jika sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang nyaris menyerupai pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti saat ini. Apa dia menderita bipolar atau semacamnya?

Chanyeol menahan diri ketika segala macam persepsi tentang dirinya yang memutari pikiran sang sekretaris terbaca olehnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Y-ya? Oh ya, anda memiliki jadwal menghadiri pameran lukisan tuan Kris Wu."

Chanyeol mengangguk samar, meski ia masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah sekretarisnya lenyap dari pandangan, Chanyeol melangkah pelan dengan satu kehendak di benaknya. Lalu, dinding yang semula hanya berupa permukaan datar mulai menampakkan pendar keemasan membentuk sebuah pintu. Pria itu meraih knop, hingga di detik berikutnya ia telah berada di sebuah kamar. Matanya menyapu ke seluruhan sudut ruangan yang tampak gelap dan selalu terlihat seperti itu.

"Sehun-a.. ajak aku bersamamu. Aku takut naik pesawat."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak."

Keributan yang terdengar di luar kamar membuat Chanyeol melangkah dengan pasti.

Sehun yang tengah beradu mulut dengan Jongin di depan pintu kamar masing-masing sontak menolehkan kepala mereka pada pintu dengan simbol pendar cahaya yang letaknya di sebelah utara.

Sejenak mereka berdua membeo saat mendapati Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, sebelum kemudian dengan sigap keduanya berlutut dengan kepala menunduk patuh.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas-malasan. "Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Tanyanya seraya berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Jongin yang lebih dulu bangkit, lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol sebelum kemudian memeluk lengan pria itu.

Chanyeol berjengit dibuatnya, belum lagi Jongin yang menampakkan binar di kedua mata, bibirnya mengerucut, seperti tengah memohon sesuatu dalam sebentuk ekspresi menggelikan.

"Kim Jongin." Sehun menggeram rendah, memperingati Jongin bahwa itu adalah hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan kepada sang pangeran.

" _It's okay, Sehun."_ Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku menggunakan kamarmu, aku ingin sekali menghadiri pameran Kris Hyung. Seperti yang kita tahu, kamarmu berada di pusat kota New York. Aku hanya harus melewati kamarmu supaya tidak perlu repot-repot naik pesawat, aku benci turbulence." Jongin merengek .

"Ada masalah lagi dengan kemampuan teleportasimu?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kemarin aku membantu induk beruang melahirkan. Dan tenagaku terkuras habis sekarang."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan geram. "Astaga, Jongin. Apa masuk akal seorang werewolf membantu beruang melahirkan?" Tanyanya dengan geram.

"Hei, wajar saja karena kamarku berada di hutan amazon kau ingat?" Sungut Jongin. "Itu lebih baik dari pada kamar seseorang yang berada di puncak gunung _everest_. Apa itu masuk akal, Sehun? Apa kau tidak mati kedinginan?"

Sehun semakin menggeram. Sementara Jongin sudah memicing tajam.

"Aku kupastikan kalian berdua berakhir menjadi makanan Selena jika berkelahi di hadapan pangeran."

Jongin dan Sehun bungkam mendengar ancaman yang Kris lontarkan.

Pria bermata elang itu muncul bersama selubung cahaya jingga yang menguar di udara.

Nyali Jongin kembali ciut ketika membayangkan seekor naga buas peliharaan Kris bernama Selena itu mencabik-cabik tubuhnya sebelum kemudian mengubahnya menjadi abu.

Kris menunduk segan kepada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi utama.

"Aku senang melihatmu, pangeran." Kris berujar diselingi senyum tipis.

"Jelaskan Kris, ada apa dengan pameran? Apa Richard membuat ulah lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya memijat dahinya perlahan.

Oh, sesuatu yang disebabkan oleh ulah Richard memang tidak pernah gagal membuat kepalanya di dera denyut berlebih.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Landscapia**_

 _ **(The Two Of Highness)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun turun dari sebuah mobil mahal yang menjemputnya setelah menempuh perjalan lebih dari satu jam dari tempat mom Marie menuju _National Gallery Of Art._

Sebenarnya tidak akan selama itu jika _Washington_ bukan kota yang sibuk dan kerap di dera kemacetan panjang.

Setelah menyerahkan undangan pada petugas keamanan yang bertugas, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam galeri yang telah dipadati oleh keramaian para tamu yang menghadiri pameran lukisan berkelas tersebut.

Senyuman itu tak luntur dari bibirnya ketika membayangkan lukisannya ikut di pamerkan di sana. Baekhyun masih mencoba memusatkan atensinya pada setiap lukisan dengan decak kagum. Akan tetapi setelah berkeliling cukup lama, ia tidak mendapati lukisannya di manapun. Sontak hal itu membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuh saat suara berat itu menyapanya dari belakang. Wanita itu mematung tatkala mendapati sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi berada di hadapannya.

"Oh sepertinya aku salah orang." Ujar Kris dengan Bahasa korea yang begitu fasih.

"Ti-tidak." Baekhyun gelagapan mendapati pria tampan dalam stelan formal yang kini tengan melempar senyum kepadanya itu. "Saya Byun Baekhyun."

Kris masih mempertahankan senyumannya ketika menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Saya Kris Wu." Meski wajahnya terlihat begitu ramah, namun Kris jelas tengah menilai wanita di hadapannya saat ini. Satu-satunya wanita yang sudah bersentuhan secara lansgung dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Saya tahu." Baekhyun menyahut dengan cepat tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada pecinta seni lukis kenamaan tersebut.

"Oh saya tidak tahu jika seterkenal itu." Ujar Kris diselingi canda.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Terlepas dari rasa senangnya bertemu dengan Kris, Baekhyun masih mempertanyakan keberadaan lukisannya.

"Oh, maaf. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan terkait dengan lukisan anda." Kata Kris yang sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega. _"Please, this way."_ Kris mengulurkan tangan dengan maksud membawa Baekhyun ke suatu tempat.

"Saya tidak sempat memberitahukan kabar ini, karena akan sangat tidak sopan jika membicarakan hal sepenting ini melalui email." Kria kembali berucap di sela-sela langkahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk samar. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan lukisan saya. Apa sebenarnya tidak jadi lolos seleksi?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Kris tersenyum samar. "Sebenarnya seperti itu, pihak kami melakukan beberapa kesalahan dan saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." Kris menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Ahh, seperti itu." Baekhyun menukas lesu. Dan ternyata benar, ia tidak harus berkekspektasi lebih sebelumnya. Wanita itu sadar bahwa kemampuannya menggores cat di atas kanvas masih tertinggal jauh. Jadi akan terasa sangat aneh jika lukisan alakadarnya benar-benar lolos seleksi.

"Tapi, salah satu donatur terbesar kami menaruh minat yang tinggi terhadap lukisan anda."

Dan satu kalimat yang terlontar itu mampu membuat langkah Baekhyun seketika terhenti. "Ya?" Beonya dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Kris enggan membayangkan betapa beringasnya Chanyeol saat menyentuh wanita itu.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris tanpa sadar. Ia tahu, Chanyeol jelas memiliki kekuatan serta nafsu yang begitu besar. Maka Kris sedikit heran dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat baik-baik saja. Sangat jauh dengan ekspektasi Kris yang yang membayangkan wanita itu bahkan tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi seumur hidupnya.

Ya. Chanyeol sanggup berbuat seperti itu. Karena dia nafsunya memang seberbahaya itu.

"Ya. Saya baik-baik saja, tapi apa benar lukisan saya?" Baekhyun kembali berjalan tanpa tahu maksud sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan Kris.

Kris mengiringi dengan langkah pelan. "Ya. Lukisan anda ditawar dengan harga tinggi. Jika anda tidak keberatan bertemu dengan yang bersangkutan…" Kris menukas ragu tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa beliau?"

Kris memasukan tangan pada saku celana semantara ia mulai menuntun Baekhyun pada satu ruangan yang terletak di sebelah barat galeri. "Richard Park." Sahutnya dengan jelas.

Baekhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "S-siapa? Maaf, Richard Park yang anda maksud?" Baekhyun merasa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu nama yang baru saja ia dengar.

Tidak mungkin Richard Park yang itu bukan?

Kris mengangguk. _"The world's most powerful businessman."_

Baekhyun menelan kering.

Okay, Baekhyun hanya tahu nama itu kerap keluar dari mulut Luna dengan segala celotehan penuh kekaguman tentang sosok seorang pengusaha muda, terkaya ke sekian di dunia, bujangan paling diincar oleh setengah dari populasi wanita di kota New York.

Lutut Baekhyun seolah luruh seiring dengan langkah Kris yang menuntunnya pada sebuah pintu yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Baekhyun mengetahui setiap sudut _National Gallery Of art_ dengan sangat baik, seingatnya pintu besar dengan pahatan rumit di permukaannya itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Beliau menunggu anda di dalam." Kris berhenti ketika sudah sampai di tujuan. Dengan sedikit mendengus kasar di penghujung kalimat.

Bagaimana tidak? Richard kembali menguasai tubuh Chanyeol saat ini, sia-sia saja Kris memberi petuah panjang kepada Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu jika Richard kembali mendominasi. Namun terlepas dari segala kekesalannya, Kris dibuat cemas ketika mengingat kembali kata-kata Richard yang mengatakan Park Chanyeol semakin lemah. Apa hal itu pula yang membuat Richard lebih sering bereksistensi akhir-akhir ini?

Baekhyun menoleh dengan gusar kepada Kris. Sementara gugup adalah hal yang begitu mendominasi ekspresinya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak menaruh minat sedikitpun tentang seberapa banyak uang yang ditawarkan orang itu terhadap lukisannya, hanya saja ada sebentuk perasaan asing yang mendorong wanita itu untuk menyentuh knop pintu lalu memutarnya.

Kris melotot tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Pintu yang beberapa jam lalu ia ciptakan itu tidak akan mampu dibuka oleh manusia.

 _Apa ini?_

Perasaan aneh kian merambat dalam diri Baekhyun ketika tubuhnya telah berhasil memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Sejak kapan galeri ini memiliki sebuah restoran? Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari beberapa meja yang sepertinya sengaja dikosongkan. Lalu matanya menyapu ke seluruh penjuru restoran hingga seorang pria yang duduk di kursi sebelah timur mengunci pandangannya.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Restoran itu sangat besar, tapi seorang pria yang tampak tengah sibuk mengiris daging di atas piringnya dengan teliti itu mampu membuat restoran tersebut seolah menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berapa banyak yang dia habiskan untuk reservasi restoran elit ini? Apa kau sekaya itu, huh?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Richard meneliti potongan daging yang sebelumnya ia tusuk dengan garpu, terlihat menggugah selera jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa itu bukanlah makanannya.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan. Sedikit kesulitan untuk sekedar melihat wajah pria yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

Richard menengadah lalu melempar senyum pemikatnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursi. "Byun Baekhyun-ssi.." Ujarnya sebelum kemudian membungkuk seraya mencium sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

Kornea Baekhyun melebar, bukan karena apa yang dilakukan oleh pria tampan itu. Hal yang lebih membuatnya terkejut setengah mati ialah wajahnya. Baekhyun jelas masih mengingat pria yang beberapa hari lalu hadir di mimpinya. Namun ia tidak pernah menduga akan memimpikan seorang pengusaha muda dan tampak disegani seliar itu.

Ya. Mimipinya benar-benar liar.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Richard dengan sopan, masih mempertahankan wajah ramahnya.

Atau mesum?

Baekhyun mencoba bergerak dengan kaku seraya menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pria itu. Lantas menggeleng pelan, merasa ada yang salah dengan iris hitam pria itu.

Seingatnya hanya ada iris hijau juga kelabu dalam mimpinya.

Richard menumpukan kedua siku di atas meja, lalu menatap Baekhyun sambil sesekali menjilat bibirnya. Mungkin tengah membayangkan seberapa nikmatnya jika bibir mungil nan ranum itu berada di ujung kejantanannya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Richard saat mata Baekhyun seperti lupa caranya mengerjap.

Baekhyun tersentak dengan segera membuyarkan segala macam pikiran tak pentingnya. Wanita itu menggeleng malu. "Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar." Katany sembari meringis.

Richard tersenyum di balik gelas _wine_ -nya. "Apa wajahku seaneh itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Hanya saja, apa akan terdengar aneh jika saya mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu saya memimpikan anda?" Tanyanya tanpa bisa menahan lagi perasaan gusarnya.

Richard tertawa di balik punggung tangan. "Apa itu cara baru untuk menggoda lawan jenis?"

Baekhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan gerakan kentara. "Tidak, tidak. Maksud saya.. umm.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah sementara wajahnya sudah memerah malu.

Richard kembali tertawa. "Aku tahu, biar kudengar mimpimu itu." Ujarnya masih menumpukan kedua siku di atas meja.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan mimpi seliar itu bukan? Lantas yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk tersipu.

Richard yang menyaksikannya kembali tertawa. "Kenapa? Apa kau mimpi yang tidak-tidak?" Pria itu melemparkan ekspresi jahil.

Baekhyun melotot. "Maaf tuan, saya kesini untuk membahas lukisan. Bukan mimpi." Katanya terdengar protes.

Mengapa pria itu terus tertawa? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa ketampanannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat saat tertawa?

Richard mengangguk paham. "Baik. Jadi. mau kau jual berapa lukisanmu itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara asing, lalu seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas, darahnya seolah mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun. Pria itu mencoba mengalihkan denyut di kepala dengan menggenggam pisau di tangannya dengan kuat, tidak memedulikan rembesan darah yang keluar dari sela-sela kepalan tangannya.

Baekhyun berdeham. "Maaf tuan, saya tidak akan menjual lukisannya." Kata Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mengernyit melihat bulir kecil keringat mengalir pada dahi pria di hadapannya. "Tuan, tangan anda berdarah." Jengitnya kemudian.

Richard mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat melihat Baekhyun hendak bangkit. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Richard di sela gemertuk giginya menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh. "A-aku akan membayar berapapun asal kau menjual lukisanmu padaku." Lanjutnya dengan sekuat tenaga, mencoba mempertahankan eksistensi.

Baekhyun masih menautkan kedua alis, raut cemas jelas terpatri di wajahnya saat ini. "Sa-saya tetap tidak akan menjual lukisan itu."

Wanita itu nyaris melompat dari kursinya saat pria di hadapannya menggebrak meja.

Pria yang sedari tadi menunduk itu perlahan menengadah. Ia mendesis terlihat marah. "Jual lukisan tekutuk itu padaku." Geramnya dengan napas terengah.

" _Excuse me?"_ Baekhyun masih menampakkan wajah kebingungannya. Suara tanpa keramahan itu jelas terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa dibalik iris kelam pria itu tersimpan iris kelabu yang baru saja mendominasi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa takut secara tiba-tiba, wanita memundurkan kursi sebelum kemudian bangkit. "Sa-saya tidak akan menjualnya." Katanya sembari membungkuk sebelum kemudian berbalik badan.

Yang berteriak dalam benaknya saat ini ialah lari, tinggalkan tempat itu dan selamatkan dirimu.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana!"

Park Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan maksud menahan wanita itu, namun detik berikutnya adalah hal yang tak pernah ia duga akan terjadi. Tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter, menghantam meja hingga hancur saat wanita itu menghempas genggaman tangannya.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun berjengit, ia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah terbatuk-batuk dan meringis kesakitan. "A-aku, aku.. maaf aku tidak bermaksud.." Baekhyun mencoba mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Chanyeol.

"Berani sekali kau, sialan!" Chanyeol meraung marah, ia mencengkram wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan nyalang.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat, namun iris kelabu yang baru saja menyapa netranya membuat wanita itu diam seribu Bahasa. Lalu tanpa sadar tangan yang bergetar itu terulur menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dengan gerakan pelan, seolah ia telah mendambanya sejak lama.

Chanyeol masih terengah, marah serta kalut ketika telapak tangan mungil itu membelainya dengan lembut dan terlampau berperasaan hingga membuat tatapan tajamnya perlahan melunak, dan bahkan Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan cengkramannya di kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sebuah sentuhan, jemarinya menyapu pipi Baekhyun dengan gerakan hati-hati, ia terus menyusuri kulit lembut itu hingga berhenti tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Lalu mengusapnya dengan sensual.

Mulut Chanyeol setengah terbuka sementara matanya mulai menampakkan ekspresi lain. Ada kabut gairah yang terpendam di sana.

Baekhyun membeku, dunianya tersedot oleh iris kelabu yang sedari menatapanya seolah begitu memuja. Dan di detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah sama, ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri, seolah yang tengah mengalungkan lengan pada leher pria itu bukan dirinya.

Seolah yang kini tengah membalas ciuman pria itu bukanlah dirinya.

Bahkan tak Baekhyun sadari bahwa apa yang semula bergerak di sekitarnya telah berhenti, detak jarum jam tak lagi berjalan, bahkan partikel debu yang berterbangan di udara mematung seketika.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menyesap bibir mungil itu dengan beragam perasaan yang melingkupinya saat ini. Ia yakin telah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri ketika dengan sigap ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, merobek kain yang melekat di sekujurnya, hingga menidurkan tubuh polos itu di atas meja yang telah ia buat kosong.

Baekhyun masih membalas ciuman itu dengan beringas. Demi Tuhan ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak ingin berhenti, sentuhan yang menyapu tubuh telanjangnya saat ini seolah mengusir rasa hampa yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui sebabnya. Benar-benar membawa perasaan asing tak terdefinisi, seperti ia memang mendambanya, sejak lama.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Chanyeol ketika bahkan waktu saja tengah ia buat berhenti.

Chanyeol masih mencari, sementara Baekhyun mulai meringis.

Wanita itu menggeleng, lalu mengerang sebelum kemudian berteriak saat sesuatu yang begitu keras dengan ukurannya yang tidak biasa itu memaksa memasuki dirinya.

"Akkh.. sakit.." Baekhyun meringis sementara bulir bening telah beberapa kali lolos dari ekor matanya.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris, malah ia tetap dengan kehendaknya, meski marah akan dirinya, meski terasa begitu menjjijkan, pria itu tidak bisa berhenti.

Baekhyun berteriak keras, memohon kebaikan namun si pria yang mulai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tidak peduli.

"Akkhh.." Chanyeol mengerang, merintih tertahan, ia belum masuk sepenuhnya tapi rasa sakit itu kian menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hentikan! Sakit.. kumohon!" Baekhyun menangis dan tentu diselingi teriakan.

Chanyeol menggeleng, rasa penasaran memang akan membuat siapapun nekat. Tak terkecuali dirinya, ini kedua kali Chanyeol menyentuh wanita itu, namun sama seperti yang telah terjadi di air terjun, Chanyeol tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya dan bahkan sakit yang ia rasakan justru berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Sial!

Kenapa wanita itu masih sama sempitnya seperti pertama kali?

Wajah Chanyeol memerah menahan sakit yang semakin kuat mendominasi, sementara Baekhyun sama tersiksanya ketika pria itu mulai bergerak beberapa kali di bawah sana.

Tidak, kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah lagi. Sebuah perasaan asing menggodanya untuk berburu kenikmatan lebih, sebisa mungkin ia harus mencapai puncak itu.

Hingga di detik berikutnya, Baekhyun merasakan pria itu berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya. Terdengar decakan frustasi, wanita itu tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi si pria karena pandangannya kini telah memburam lalu—

–Gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Landscapia**_

 _ **(The Two Of Highness)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"B?"

Itu suara Luna, terdengar menggema bersama bunyi elektrokardiogram yang perlahan memenuhi indera pendengaran.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan mengerjap, sosok Luna masih terlihat mengabur dalam pandangannya.

" _B! You hear me?"_

Mata sayu itu kembali mengerjap lemah. _"Where am I?"_ Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Luna sudah lebih dulu menangis. Ia mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Rumah sakit." Wanita itu terisak. "Bodoh! Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu." Lanjutnya dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan keheranan.

Luna mengusap air matanya. "Kau tidak ingat? Kris Wu bilang saat pulang dari pemeran kau mengalami kecelakaan, dokter mendiagnosa adanya benturan hebat yang mengenai organ intimmu. Dan mereka melakukan prosedur operasi untuk menghentikan pendarahannya."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alis, lalu p menerawang jauh ke depan. Ahh ya, ia ingat sekarang. Ia memang mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi, kenapa Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal dengan ingatannya?

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

"Empat hari, pasca operasi kau tidak sadarkan diri selama itu." Luna kembali menangis. "Mom menghubungiku dan mengabarkan kau mengalami kecelakaan." Lanjutnya masih diselingi isakan.

" _Mom? Where is she?"_

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan istirahat karena beberapa hari ini dia menjagamu siang dan malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, tangan yang dihiasi selang infus itu begerak dan menyentuh tangan Luna. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan tulus. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan cemas." Lanjutnya terdengar menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang membatasi area koridor rumah sakit dengan kamar inap Baekhyun. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tudung _Hoodie_ yang ia kenakan, kedua tangannya yang terkepal samar masih menetap di dalam saku saat mendengar percakapan dua wanita di dalam sana.

Awalnya ia sempat waswas, merasa memanipulasi ingatan Baekhyun tidak akan berhasil mengingat kejadian-kejadian di luar nalar yang ia dan wanita itu alami belakangan ini, akan tetapi pria itu mendesah lega saat tahu Baekhyun tidak mengingat apapun tentang apa yang terjadi bersamanya.

Namun terlepas dari segala perasaan lega itu, Chanyeol tetap dibuat tidak nyaman dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini kerap berputar di dalam otaknya.

 _Who are you, Byun Baekhyun?_

 _What you've done to me?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Eh, hai… :V**

 **Aku mau jawab pertanyaan beberapa readersku tercinta ni..**

#Chan sama Chard itu satu orang? **–Dua jiwa dalam satu raga, kalau di dunia manusia itu kasusnya seperti DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) atau lebih familiarnya itu alter ego. Cuma di sini aku bikin agak beda aja (atas dasar imajinasi aku sendiri pastinya) Bedanya kan kalau alter ego itu dua kepribadian dari orang yang sama, kalau Chan sama Chard dua orang yang berbeda, soal apa penyebab Richard bisa mendem di tubuh Chan? Akan terkuak seiring dengan berjalannya Chapter ya cintak :***

#Chan itu setengah iblis setengah malaikat ya? **–Lebih tepatnya dia itu setengah malaikat setengah manusia. Dia adalah Nephilim, ada yang tau? Jadi diceritakan bahwa Nephilim itu adalah anak dari hasil perkawinan salah satu angel dengan manusia.**

#Chard itu siapa sih? **–Babang Richard itu Incubus (Sosok iblis yang senang melakukan hubungan seksual dengan perempuan dari bangsa manusia) Ada suatu intrik masa lalu yang mengharuskan jiwa iblis incubus itu jadi alter ego-nya Chanyeol. Dan Intinya dia itu mesum! Tapi malah banyakan yang suka sama dia masa :V**

#Baekhyun itu sebenarnya iblis juga ya? **–Nope. Dia murni manusia. Cuma memiliki keistimewaan bisa mengintip dunia tak kasat mata aja kok, dan mungkin keistimewaan yang lain? Ehehehe**

 **Udah segitu dulu :***

 **PS: FF ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada maksud lain apalagi menyinggung beberapa pihak. Jadi tolong jangan mengkaitkan jalan cerita ataupun tokoh dengan beberapa hal yang bersifat sensitif (seperti keyakinan) Karena memang Raisa hanya menyalurkan ide ke dalam sebuah tulisan fiksi dengan maksud dan tujuan baik untuk menghibur teman-teman semua.**

 **Kay?**

 **Next chapt kita jalan-jalan ke Landscapia! Yeay!**

 **Ciao chu :***


	3. Chapter 3

**LANDSCAPIA**

 **(The Two of Highness)**

 **•**

 **Backsound: Emotional Dark Music - The Eternal Forest (youtube)**

 **•**

 **Chapter 3: Somewhere in another wolrd**

 **•**

 **-The King's Throne-**

Pria bersurai merah tembaga itu berdiri di balik jendela kaca besar di kamarnya, sejak tadi ia menatap datar pada langit biru cerah yang tengah menaungi dataran Landscapia, terlihat selaras nan indah. Seperti sebentuk gambaran luar biasa yang kerap terlintas dalam benak manusia tentang negeri dongeng yang sesungguhnya.

Meskipun Chanyeol tahu, panorama indah yang tersaji puluhan meter di bawah kastilnya tersebut tidaklah lebih dari tipu muslihat, hasil sebuah manipulasi sihir yang bertujuan untuk menyembunyikan ragam konspirasi di dalamnya.

Landscapia-Sebentuk daratan dimensi lain yang bereksistensi di seberang dunia mortal.

Sebuah dunia yang dihuni oleh berbagai makhluk yang dianggap mitos oleh manusia. Dunia yang diciptakan teruntuk mereka yang tidak dilazimkan hidup berdampingan dengan manusia.

Landscapia adalah tentang keseimbangan. Maka dari itu, dimensi lain yang lekat akan beragam hal supranatural itu terbagi menjadi beberapa daratan yang dihuni oleh masing-masing klan.

 _Woodles_ adalah nama klan untuk mereka yang menempati bagian terdalam dan tersunyi hutan Landscapia yang diberi nama _Timberland_. Klan _Woodles_ menempati posisi terbawah dari semua klan karena dihuni oleh beragam makhluk supranatural yang dianggap sebagai kaum rendah; _Werewolf, Hobbit, Orc, dan Troll_ adalah beberapa dari sekian banyak jenis makhluk yang hidup berdampingan di _Timberland_.

 _Glacetyr_ , klan tersebut sedikit istimewa. Yakni mendapat hak untuk menghuni selatan Landscapia yang mana memiliki arah mata angin tersendiri, di bawah langit musim dingin _Everwinter_ hanya bangsa _Vampire_ yang menempati titik terbeku di Landscapia itu.

Jika _Everwinter_ adalah titik terbeku, maka _Wellspring_ adalah bagian terindah di dataran Landscapia. Surga yang dihuni oleh klan _Kloverys_ , berisi makhluk supranatural yang menyita segala keindahan, suci dan tak tersentuh.

 _Nothernia_ , meski terletak di bagian utara Landscapia, namun cukup terpisah jauh dari ketiga klan sebelumnya. _Guardianes_ menganggap diri mereka adalah klan yang paling terhormat, suatu hal yang wajar sebab mereka adalah sekelompok pelindung yang menguasai ilmu sihir yang Raja percayakan untuk menjaga ketentraman Landscapia.

Raja?

Tentu saja, dari semua titik klan yang bereksistensi, seorang Raja duduk di sebuah singgasana, sang penguasa yang mempunya titah mutlak pada semua makhluk yang menghuni daratan Landscapia.

Mereka diharuskan tunduk pada sosok bengis pendiktaktor berbangsa _Warlock_.

 _Warlock?_

Ya. Yang kerap mengklaim memiliki kasta tertinggi sebagai bangsa penyihir. Hal yang sulit dipungkiri, meski bangsa _Warlock_ dikenal licik dan jahat, namun kepandaian mereka dalam mengendalikan ilmu hitam dan bahkan menguasai ilmu perang berhasil membuat singgasana Raja itu diduduki oleh salah satu dari bangsanya.

Dan pria paruh baya yang kerap mengalirkan gigil takut pada seluruh penghuni Landscapia yang mendengar namanya itu adalah ayah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pernah menaruh rasa penasaran mengapa ia yang terlahir sebagai _Nephilim_ harus berakhir menjadi putra seorang penyihir dan juga pewaris tahta tertinggi di dataran Landscapia.

Namun rasa penasarannya tidak pernah terjawab, ia memang tidak pernah secara langsung menanyakan asal-usulnya kepada mereka yang kini menjadi orang tuanya, sikap keduanya selama ini sudah cukup memberinya alasan mengapa pertanyaan itu tidak perlu muncul ke permukaan.

Dan jujur saja, itu adalah hal yang memuakkan.

"Sedang mengutuk kedua orang tuamu lagi?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersentak, suara lembut itu tiba-tiba terdengar bersamaan dengan siluet anggun yang muncul di balik selubung cahaya putih berkilauan yang membaur di udara.

Oh, tentu saja penyihir kelas tinggi mampu muncul dan menghilang di manapun mereka mau.

"Jangan naif." Chanyeol menyahut dengan sinis. "Kau yang paling tahu bahwa tidak ada satu tetespun darah mereka yang mengalir di tubuhku, Jinri."

"Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku layaknya seorang keponakan sesungguhnya?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badan, tanpa merasa akan dianggap tengah melecehkan karena menyapu atensinya dari bawah hingga atas tubuh wanita bersurai hitam di hadapannya. "Aku bukan keponakanmu."

Jinri tergelak. "Ibumu tidak akan senang jika mendengar adik iparnya diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh putranya."

"Aku yakin kedatanganmu bukan untuk sekedar basa-basi."

"Tentu saja." Jinri menyahut setelah meluangkan beberapa saat untuk tertawa. "Aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa purnama akan berlangsung nanti malam. Ibumu yang memintaku menyampaikan pesan itu."

"Kenapa tidak beliau sendiri yang menyampaikan?"

"Oh sayang.." Jinri melangkah maju sebelum membelai wajah Chanyeol. Seduktif. "Ibumu sedang sibuk menyiapkan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk ritualmu."

Chanyeol nyaris memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Ia tahu pesan yang akan disampaikan Jinri kepadanya ialah berisi larangan untuk tidak beranjak kemanapun setelah memasuki waktu purnama.

"Ahh satu lagi!"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Untuk hari ini kau dilarang berburu. Tubuhmu harus bersih dan suci ketika ritual itu berlangsung."

Dan hembusan napas panjang menjadi reaksi alami saat Chanyeol menyadari satu hal.

 _Super Blue Blood Moon?_

 _"Salvation rituals?"_

Jinri mengangguk, menjawab Chanyeol di balik ekspresi penuh tanda tanyanya. "Waktu berjalan dengan cepat bukan? Rasanya baru kemarin kau melakukan ritual istimewa itu."

"Istimewa, katamu." Chanyeol melempar wajah sinis untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Ya. Bahkan rasa sakitnya masih terngiang dalam benakku meski ratusan tahun telah berlalu. Jangan mengatakan apapun." Diakhiri mengangkat satu jari telunjuk, menginterupsi apa yang hendak membludak dari mulut Jinri.

Sampai saat ini, Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia diharuskan melakukan ritual semacam itu,

Mereka berkata bahwa tujuan utamanya adalah untuk memperoleh keselamatan demi ketentraman.

Lantas kenapa harus Chanyeol yang menjadi pemeran utama di sini?

Apa karena dia berbeda?

Apa yang mereka takutkan?

Mengapa mereka membuatnya menjadi sangat jelas?

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan pada Ibumu bahwa kau aman di kamarmu."

Kerlingan mata Jinri mengisyaratkan sebuah kepercayaan. Itu artinya Chanyeol diijinkan meluangkan beberapa saat di luar sana, untuk mengasingkan diri sebelum memasuki waktu purnama.

Tidak ada sahutan berarti, sisa kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Jinri masih memenuhi udara tatkala Chanyeol telah lebih dulu melebur menuju destinasi teleportasi.

 **••Landscapia••**

 **•**

 **-Everwinter-**

Hawa beku menghujani seluruh penjuru selatan Landscapia, dan angin musim dingin tak pernah absen membauri udara yang diselimuti salju abadi.

Sunyi menjadi pelengkap, penyempurna daratan putih sejauh mata memandang. Sementara seorang pria yang dianugerahi sepasang netra setajam hunusan pedang tampak bergeming, tubuh setengah telanjang itu seperti sebuah penegasan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari makhluk berbangsa _Vampire_ yang kebas akan rasa dingin. Ia berdiri di atas tebing beku seraya memilah anak panah di belakang punggungnya.

Sehun baru akan melesatkan satu anak panah yang terpilih ketika hidung bangirnya terganggu oleh aroma membuai. Mulanya ia tidak ingin terusik lebih jauh dan memilih melanjutkan aktifitas non-formalnya, namun bau sedap itu kian menganggu indera penciumannya, membuatnya lepas kendali dan melesatkan anak panah ke sembarang arah.

"Ini aku."

Sehun nyaris mendengus. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memilih _Everwinter_ sebagai destinasi teleportasinya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya sesaat lalu tertohok, Sehun tidak pernah terbiasa pada fakta bahwa ada darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuh Chanyeol.

Ya, manusia. Baunya yang tak pernah gagal merangsek pertahanan diri bangsa _Vampire._

"Kau tidak sedang membayangkan seberapa nikmatnya darahku bukan, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun nyaris berlutut dan memohon ampun atas kelancangannya ketika dengan santai Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan melukaiku." Gumam Chanyeol setengah bergetar.

Sehun tidak terlalu mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol, karena akan menjadi hal yang mustahil jika ia yang hanya sebatas kaum penghisap darah mampu melukai sosok yang sanggup membungkam eksistensi segala kehidupan di daratan Landscapia dalam sekali kerjapan mata. Ekspresi bingung dipenuhi kejut yang kini terpantri di wajah tampan tak bercela yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum dimiliki oleh bangsa _Vampire_ adalah reaksi pada apa yang tertangkap oleh netranya, meski tidak kentara namun saat ini ia tengah melihat Chanyeol mengigil.

Itu adalah hal baru, selama ini Chanyeol kebas terhadap segala rasa. Pria itu tidak kesakitan, kepanasan atau bahkan kedinginan. Lantas apa yang saat ini terjadi?

"Kau kedinginan?" Rasa penasaran itu akhirnya membludak.

Chanyeol yang mulanya tengah menikmati panorama putih dihujani butiran salju puluhan meter di bawah tempat ia berpijak kini sontak melirik kearah Sehun. "Aku bahkan merasa sangat lemas."

Chanyeol mulai merasakan gejalanya. Ratusan tahun berlalu sejak _salvation rituals_ yang dilakukan olehnya, dan Chanyeol tidak pernah terbiasa dengan gejala yang muncul sebelum acara ritual itu digelar.

Ia akan menjadi seonggok daging pucat tak berdaya saat akan menyambut langit berhiaskan gerhana. Dan hal yang selalu membuatnya muak adalah ia tidak pernah menemukan jawaban atas hal janggal yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Mereka selalu bungkam.

Dan Sehun sudah menyadari kejanggalan itu. "Kau bisa mengatasinya?"

"Aku pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, meskipun tidak separah ini namun aku yakin bisa mengatasinya. Dan Sehun.."

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, meluangkan waktu untuk menghemat pasokan oksigen. "Aku merasa butuh mengasingkan waktu di dunia mortal saat ini."

"Tidak, pangeran! Itu berbahaya!"

"Aku tahu!" Chanyeol tahu, pantrangan yang paling tidak boleh dilanggarnya ketika _super blue blood moon_ akan muncul di langit ialah bereksistensi di dunia manusia.

Chanyeol tidak akan tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan diterimanya dan bahaya apa yang akan menimpa manusia jika ia tetap nekat.

Namun saat ini ia didorong oleh keinginan kuat dan tak masuk akal yang mengendap dalam dirinya.

"Hanya sebentar, aku tidak akan lama."

Sehun hendak membuka mulut untuk melayangkan beberapa protes keras ketika eksistensi Chanyeol lenyap terenggut hembusan angin beku dari segala arah. "Kembalilah sebelum purnama muncul." Gumam pria _Vampire_ itu diakhiri helaan napas berat.

Setelahnya, Sehun mengambil beberapa saat pada titik fokus, dan ia nyaris mengumpat saat anak panah kesayangannya terlacak berada di daratan tropis yang di penuhi wewangian menyengat.

Meski begitu, Sehun tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengeluh, tubuhnya perlahan memudar dan dalam sepersekian detik ia telah meninggalkan Everwinter.

Rumput hijau dan hamparan dandelion adalah apa yang Sehun injak setelah melakukan teleportasi. Beberapa wewangian bunga telah lebih dulu menyerang indera penciumannya dan di depannya tersaji sebuah telaga, airnya jernih dan biru yang terlihat memberitahu seberapa dalam telaga tersebut.

Sehun mendengus. Ia tidak pernah suka menginjakkan kakinya di _Wellspring_. Sehun membenci awan birunya yang cerah, ia juga terganggu oleh warna-warni bunga di sepanjang kaki melangkah. Beruntung kulit pucatnya kebas terhadap belaian angin yang hangatnya mampu menandingi sinar mentari.

Selain merasa muak pada beberapa tawa peri pohon yang berterbangan di sekitarnya, Sehun juga terusik oleh suara ribut yang terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di balik tananam air berhias bunga merah mudanya, ada yang merintih pun ada yang menenangkan.

Langkah pria penghisap darah itu terurai, mendekat.

"Tahanlah, Luhan. Aku akan mencabutnya sekarang."

"Tidak. Ini sungguh sakit!" Suaranya lembut. Suara yang membuat Sehun menguak lembar demi lembar tanaman air itu hingga apa yang mengusik rasa penasarannya terkuak.

Ada dua orang wanita di sana, di tepian telaga. Bunyi ribut air yang dihasilkan berasal dari ekor-ekor besarnya yang mengibas, bersisik namun berkilauan. Anehnya terlihat Indah.

Ahh, mereka adalah makhluk suci lain yang menghuni _Wellspring_. Dikatakan suci karena air mata makhluk itu ditakdirkan menjadi butiran mutiara.

Ada yang terkejut dengan eksistensi makhluk lain di sana. Kedua wanita penghuni dasar telaga itu merasa terancam karena sesosok pria pucat bertelanjang dada berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Eksistensi pria itu tampak kontras, kulitnya yang sepucat abu tidak terlalu pantas bersanding dengan bunga-bunga beragam warna di tepian telaga.

"Luhan, tenanglah. Jangan banyak bergerak, kau sedang terluka."

"Claretta, si-siapa dia?" Luhan bertanya setelah membentengi diri di belakang Claretta. "Tuan, ada larangan bagi makhluk asing selain penghuni _Wellspring_ untuk berada di sini."

Namanya Luhan, setengah dari tubuhnya layaknya manusia, wajahnya sangat cantik dengan rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai, sepasang irisnya mengalahkan beningnya telaga yang ia selam. Sedangkan setengah dari tubuhnya yang lain adalah duyung. Ekornya berwarna emas dengan kilauan yang menyilaukan. Dan anehnya lagi terlihat begitu indah.

Luhan bukan tidak tahu makhluk dari bangsa apa yang kini tengah melempar jutaan belati melalui sorot mata kearahnya.

Oh, beruntunglah wajah tampannya layak mendapatkan maaf.

Sehun tidak berminat menyelam lebih dalam lagi untuk tahu seberapa jauh tentang definisi sebuah keindahan, ia tidak peduli. Matanya telah lebih dulu tersita pada anak panah yang tertancap di sisi kanan ekor wanita bernama Luhan. "Punyaku." Tukasnya sedingin daratan _Everwinter_.

Luhan masih mendongak dengann rasa sakit seraya menatap lawan bicaranya yang tampak berusaha terlihat dominan di atas apa yang berada di bawahnya. Lantas ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. "A-anak panah ini milikmu?"

Enggan terlibat lebih jauh lagi dalam percakapan tidak pentingnya dengan seorang wanita berekor ikan, Sehun menguatkan atensinya pada anak panah yang tertancap.

Luhan menjerit.

Anak panah itu dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya oleh bantuan kekuatan supranatural yang dikuasai oleh bangsa _Vampire_.

"Luhan! Apa yang salah, huh?" Claretta panik, bahkan belum merasa lega ketika beberapa saat kemudian anak panah itu telah lepas dari tubuh Luhan.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, tuan?!" Claretta nyaris menanggalkan kewibawaannya. Emosinya nyaris membludak menyaksikan Luhan yang begitu kesakitan.

"Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Tapi kau telah melukai saudariku!"

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" Sehun nyaris memutar bola mata dan berniat membekukan seluruh permukaan telaga.

Bangsa _Vampire_ terkenal menggilai rasa hormat. Tidak ada yang boleh meninggikan suara terhadap mereka meski kasta masing-masing berada dalam level yang tak jauh berbeda.

Mereka seangkuh itu.

Sehun berbalik sebelum akhirnya mengambil titik fokus yang mengantarnya kembali ke daratan _Everwinter_.

Eksistensi pria itu tidak lagi berada di bawah langit cerah _Wellspring_ namun ia meninggalkan sedikit jejak, dan Luhan pun dibuat tertohok pada sekumpulan dandelion yang diselimuti pecahan es.

 **••Landscapia••**

Semilir angin sejuk mengantar helaian rambut Baekhyun berterbangan bebas di udara. Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak dua hari terakhir diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit, kini Baekhyun mulai bisa bangkit dari ranjang dan menikmati guguran daun _maple_ dari lantai dua balkon kamarnya, ia duduk di kursi kayu kokoh menghadap jajaran pohon besar berselimut kabut, di seberang sungai dangkal tak jauh dari letak rumah.

Senyum rapuh tergurat di bibir merah itu manakala memorinya kembali diingatkan pada masa kecil yang ia habiskan di rumah sederhana, yang berada di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi hutan hujan tersebut. _Port Angeles_ masih sama, bagi Baekhyun kota itu masihlah sama lembabnya seperti yang tertanam dalam ingatan. Udaranya masih terasa begitu sejuk, dan suhu hangat jarang sekali singgah mengingat terdapat lebih banyak curah hujan menjelang musim dingin seperti saat ini.

"Tidak dingin?"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika dirasanya sebuah selimut tebal tersampir di bahu sebelum kemudian membalut menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Ia membalas Luna dengan senyuman kecil, meski setelahnya dahinya dihiasi kerutan samar, atensinya tertuju pada bunga _peony_ yang terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah buket di tangan Luna.

 _"And again, from Park."_ Luna kembali bertutur seraya menyerahkan buket tersebut.

Dengan kening berlipat seperti sebelumnya -dimana ia kerap mendapat buket bunga dari orang yang sama bahkan ketika dirinya masih berada di rumah sakit- Baekhyun meraih buket tersebut.

"Tidak ada pesan khusus, isinya masih tetap harapan akan kesembuhanmu."

Mengerti akan rasa penasaran Baekhyun tentang isi pesan dari catatan kecil yang terselip di buket tersebut, Luna berinisiatif memberitahunya.

"Aku semakin yakin kalau dia adalah pengemarmu." Luna kembali berujar.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku dan dia bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Meskipun dia bukanlah seseorang yang sulit untuk tidak dikenali oleh orang lain. Dia hanya tertarik dengan lukisanku, itu saja." Sahut Baekhyun dengan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang dipenuhi beragam tanya tentang sosok Richard Park, pria itu tidak pernah absen mengirim buket bunga _peony_ selama Baekhyun sakit.

"Apa kau yakin tidak bertemu dengannya di pameran tempo hari? Hanya terasa aneh jika peminat nomor satu lukisanmu tidak menyempatkan diri bertemu denganmu."

Lagi, dahi Baekhyun dihiasi kerut samar. Pertanda otaknya tengah berputar, memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia risaukan. Karena sudah jelas, kala itu ia tidak bertemu dengan Richard dan hanya bertutur sapa dengan Kris Wu.

Meski begitu, mengapa Baekhyun merasa ada hal lain yang ia lupakan hari itu?

Mengapa ia merasa ada sebagian dari ingatannya yang hilang tentang hari itu?

"Melamun lagi? Oh! Aku tahu ketampanan seorang Richard Park tidak masuk akal. Tapi apa kau harus selalu berakhir dengan melamun setelah membicarakan pria itu?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Luna. Siapapun akan merasa heran jika dikirim bunga terus-menerus oleh orang yang tidak kita kenal."

Luna berpikir keras sebelum kemudian mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan temannya. Meski begitu ia enggan berpikir lebih jauh. "Oh ya, penerbanganku dimajukan dua jam lebih awal, jadi aku harus segera bergegas pulang ke Korea sekarang." Tuturnya seraya mengelus bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, meski sebenarnya merasa sedikit keberatan. Hal yang wajar jika ia merasa tidak rela ditinggalkan oleh Luna, mengingat beberapa hari terakhir temannya itu selalu setia menemani Baekhyun dan bahkan mengorbakan jam tidur demi menjaga Baekhyun di rumah sakit.

"Nah, tentu kau ingat pesan dokter bukan? Proses pemulihan kesehatanmu memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar, jadi untuk sementara kau tinggal dulu di sini bersama mom. Aku akan usahakan untuk mengunjungimu sesering mungkin."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, pertanda ia mengerti.

"Ah ya, jika merasa bosan kau bisa mengisi waktumu dengan melukis. Tapi ingat satu hal, jangan pergi kemanapun untuk saat ini, karena kau belum kuat berjalan jauh."

"Aku mengerti, Luna." Baekhyun mengelus lengan Luna, sebentuk aksi yang dilakukan untuk menenangkan seorang teman yang memiliki kadar proteksi tinggi.

"Oh jika saja aku bukan budak korporat, aku akan lebih memilih menemanimu sampai sembuh daripada berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas pekerjaan." Keluh Luna seraya memeluk Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, pekerjaanmu tidak bisa kau tinggalkan lebih lama lagi, bukan? Maka dari itu pulanglah." Balas Baekhyun. "Aku akan sembuh dan menyusulmu pulang ke Korea secepatnya." Tambahnya seraya membalas pelukan Luna.

Setelah bersikukuh ingin mengantar Luna meski hanya sampai halaman depan rumah, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Sikap protektif Luna dengan segala kekhawatirannya membuat wanita itu hanya mampu melambai dari atas balkon dan menyaksikan kendaraan yang ditumpangi Luna lenyap sepenuhnya dari atensi.

Tak lama kemudian, helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya. Sedang atensinya telah kembali menatap bunga peony di pangkuan. Baekhyun mengangkat buket tersebut lalu dengan pelan menghirup aroma bunga berwarna merah muda itu. Anehnya setiap kali harum itu menyapa indera penciumannya, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya bereaksi. Aroma bunga peony itu seolah masuk, merambat melalui pembuluh darah dan menyembuhkan Baekhyun dari dalam.

Terkesan berlebihan memang, namun Baekhyun merasa rasa sakit dan lelah meninggalkan tubuhnya secara perlahan.

 _Richard Park._

Ada sengatan kecil yang merambat ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun saat ia mengingat dengan pasti paras pria itu.

Entah mengapa setiap mengingat wajahnya, Baekhyun merasa tidak asing. Perasaan hangat merangsek masuk, menjalar memenuhi pembuluh darah, lalu seperti yang kerap terjadi, wanita itu akan menggelengkan kepala. Seperti menolak menyetujui deru asing di balik tulang rusuknya.

Baekhyun tidak mengenal pria itu. Namun, mengapa wajahnya begitu membekas dalam ingatan?

Mengapa sosoknya membuat Baekhyun resah?

Seolah ada suatu waktu di mana ia pernah bertemu, bersitatap, bahkan bersentuhan dengan pria itu. _Ini gila._

Tapi nyatanya, Baekhyun merindukannya.

Merindukan sosok yang tak pernah ia jumpai dan hanya atensinya tangkap melalui selembar potret.

Disamping beragam tanya tentang perasaan konyol yang mengendap di dalam dirinya, Baekhyun merasakan hal yang lebih aneh, ketika ia tengah merindukan pria bernama Richard tersebut, pada saat yang sama pula ia merasa bukan sosok itu yang dirindukannya.

 _Tuhan, ada apa denganku?_

Tubuh mungilnya merapat saat angin beku kembali berhembus, rombongan burung yang semula bersembunyi di balik ranting pohon-pohon pinus secara tiba-tiba berterbangan, mengejutkan dan menarik atensi Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut heran melihat burung-burung itu mengudara menjauhi area pepohonan, seperti tengah melarikan diri.

Seolah baru saja terusik oleh bahaya.

Kabut tebal yang menyelimuti nyaris setengah badan pohon-pohon pinus raksasa adalah hal yang kerap Baekhyun jumpai di titik terlembab di negeri paman Sam tersebut. Namun anehnya kali ini, gumpalan uap air itu terlihat lebih pekat menguar di udara bersamaan dengan sunyi yang mulai mendominasi, indera pendengaran Baekhyun seolah tidak bekerja mengingat tidak ada satu pun suara yang terdengar.

Merasa heran, wanita itu berdiri dengan gerak pelan, lantas mengamati hutan pinus yang tersaji puluhan meter dari balkon kamarnya.

Meski kabut telah merajai nyaris keseluruhan daerah sekitar, namun hal itu tidak sama sekali mengganggu jarak pandang. Karenanya Baekhyun masih dapat melihat dan menyapukan atensinya pada beberapa titik dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Oh?" Beo Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, sementara dahinya telah lebih dulu dihiasi kernyitan samar saat kedua bola matanya menangkap siluet seseorang di balik pohon pinus di bawah sana.

Seorang pria bertelanjang dada, berdiri seraya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Seolah terhipnotis, tubuh Baekhyun mulai bereaksi dan tanpa sadar melangkah, menuruni tangga darurat di samping balkon.

Tanpa melemahkan atensi dari sosok pria yang masih mengunci pandangan terhadapnya, kaki tak beralas Baekhyun mulai menapak pelan pada permukaan kasar kerikil di pinggiran sungai kecil seberang hutan.

Ketika ia sibuk menapaki batu berlumut di tengah sungai dangkal dengan maksud menyebrang menuju deretan pepohonan, sosok pria itu justru berbalik sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam hutan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, seolah tidak mengijinkan sosok itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Lantas ketika kakinya menginjak rumput basah sesaat setelah berhasil menyebrangi sungai, wanita itu kembali melangkah dengan cepat, mengejar pria tersebut.

Dingin dan lembab adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika memasuki hutan pinus tersebut.

Dulu, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Mereka mengatakan bahwa gadis itu terlalu aneh hanya karena ia dapat melihat makhluk tak kasat mata. Teman sekelasnya menganggap Baekhyun menakutkan. Hal yang memicunya memilih hutan seberang rumah Mom sebagai pelipur lara dan sepi ketika anak-anak remaja seusianya sibuk mengumbar pertemanan. Tak jarang Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu di dalam hutan itu, maka adalah hal yang wajar jika wanita itu telah terbiasa dengan suasana rindang nan asri.

Aneh, dulu Baekhyun merasa tidak ada yang salah, namun kali ini terasa berbeda, hutan pinus masa kecilnya telah berubah, sedikit lebih gelap dan mencekam.

Baekhyun masih melangkah dengan tujuan mencari sosok pria yang tadi lenyap dari atensinya. Wanita itu tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikap ceroboh dengan mengikuti pria asing masuk ke dalam hutan. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata bahwa tidak akan ada bahaya yang menyerangnya.

Berhenti sejenak, Baekhyun kembali menyapukan atensinya di kedalaman hutan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan mencari sosok itu namun yang pasti atmosfer di sekitarnya semakin tidak bersahabat di tengah-tengah deretan pohon pinus raksasa yang menjulang. Niatnya untuk kembali melangkah terinterupsi, tubuh Baekhyun seketika menegang, kedua tangannya mengepal di balik getaran kecil, sementara kedua bola matanya telah bermain tak tentu arah.

Ia tahu kini sosok pria itu berada di belakangnya.

Baekhyun masih membatu, kakinya seolah terpaku dan tak mengijinkannya untuk sekedar melangkah dan berbalik agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan sosok yang dirasanya mulai mendekat dan mengikis jarak.

"Jangan berbalik."

Suara baritone itu memenuhi indera pendengaran Baekhyun, dingin, rendah, dan begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

Oh, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan bulu di sekitar tengkuknya meremang.

Seharusnya Baekhyun berbalik lalu menampar pria itu ketika tangannya menyibak rambut lalu menghirup aroma bahunya dengan cara yang amat sensual, bukan justru memejamkan mata seolah menikmati sentuhannya yang kian menjalar ke bagian tengkuk.

"S-siapa kau?" Tukas Baekhyun disela-sela lenguhan kecilnya.

Cumbuan itu berhenti, mata berhias iris kelabu yang sedari tadi terpejam kini terbuka. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa kau?" Sekali lagi, pria itu membuai dirinya dengan aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang dihirupnya dalam-dalam. "Siapa kau hingga membuatku seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tak lagi dapat membendung rasa penasarannya. Lantas ia berbalik.

Kini kedua pasang mata itu terkunci dalam tatap.

Baekhyun mengerjap kecil, "Richard.. Park?" Ia tidak salah mengenali wajah itu. Hanya saja ada yang lain dengan warna irisnya. Meskipun iris kelabu itu terkesan beku namun berhasil mengalirkan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol merasa terganggu.

Dan ia sudah terlalu muak, matanya terpejam geram, batinnya merapalkan satu kata sebelum akhirnya selubung hitam dari satu arah melaju cepat kearahnya, tanpa menunggu detik berjalan di tangannya telah tergenggam leher seseorang.

Tidak. Itu bukan manusia.

Baekhyun nyaris mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut tatkala sosok ringkih yang kini merintih, tercekik tak berdaya dalam genggam Chanyeol itu memohon.

"Kookie?! Kookie!" Lalu atensi Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan dia! Dia temanku!" Baekhyun mengesampingkan rasa penasaran pada kekuatan apa yang dimiliki pria di hadapannya hingga mampu mencengkram leher Jungkook dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Mata Chanyeol menyalang. "Dia nyaris mencelakaimu sesaat lalu dan sekarang kau membelanya?"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar telah dilingkupi sifat protektif.

Tunggu..

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Apa yang kau maksud? Dia tidak mungkin.." Wanita itu kehabisan kata-kata.

"Perlu kuberitahu, bocah tengik ini mengikutimu sejak tadi." Chanyeol mengesampingkan rasa geram karena eksistensinya tak cukup berpengaruh pada bocah hantu itu. "Dia berniat mencelakaimu agar jiwanya bisa lebih lama berada di duniamu!"

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Setahunya Jungkook adalah anak yang polos, namun ketika melihat rongga hitam di kedua bola matanya saat ini, lantas satu tanya terlintas dalam benak.

Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama jiwa anak muda itu terlunta-lunta di dunia ini?

Apa kini ia tak mempunya sisa waktu dan sudah harus kembali ke atas?

Dari yang Baekhyun tahu jiwa-jiwa yang terlunta terlalu lama di dunia fana berpotensi menjadi roh jahat jika ketika waktu yang ditentukan mencapai batas habis dia belum mengingat apa yang menyebabkannya meninggal.

"Waktumu sudah habis, bocah sialan! Lenyaplah!" Chanyeol mencengkram lebih kuat leher Jungkook. Satu kata diakhir kalimatnya seolah bersifat mutlak tak terbantahkan.

Jungkook menjerit hebat bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan remuk redam. Dan lenyap menyisakan asap.

Ada yang mengangkasa di atas langit. Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu murung dalam perjalanannya menuju atas.

"Kau menyakiti-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Hutan kembali mendapat kehidupannya, kicauan burung riuh di atas rindang pepohonan, bahkan suara hewan malam pun ikut berbaur.

Yang berbeda dan menyisakan tanda tanya, kemana perginya pria itu?

Baekhyun menyapukan atensinya ke segala arah, berharap menemukan sedikit jejak namun nihil.

Wanita itu nyaris limbung, apa yang sesaat lalu terjadi bukan sekedar mimpi. Benar bahwa ia mengalami kejadian supranatural.

Ingatannya lekat pada bagaimana pria itu mengeluarkan suar cahaya di balik telapak tangannya sebelum kemudian melenyapkan Jungkook, pada sosok pemuda yang remuk redam, pada siluet roh yang mengangkasa di atas cakrawala,

 _Tidak. Ini pasti mimpi._

Baekhyun hanya mampu merapalkannya dalam hati, karena setengah dari kesadarannya mulai terenggut sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya semakin limbung. Dan apa yang terbujur di atas rumput basah adalah sosoknya yang telah tak sadarkan diri.

 **••Landscapia••**

Bunyi debuman keras mengisi sunyi paling terdalam daratan _Timberland_. Hutan lebat dipenuhi pohon raksasa berusia ratusan tahun itu menjadi saksi bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol terpental hebat dari dunia mortal setelah memaksakan sisa energinya untuk melakukan teleportasi.

Disaat kekuatannya terenggut secara perlahan di hari di mana purnama istimewa akan muncul, Chanyeol justru menggunakannya sisa energinya yang tak seberapa untuk melenyapkan roh jahat yang berniat mencelakai Baekhyun. Hingga kini ia berakhir dengan rasa sesal dan marah karena tidak menemukan jawaban atas tindakan konyolnya itu.

Seingat Chanyeol, ia bahkan tidak akan bergeming jika menyaksikan kejahatan paling tak termaafkan sekalipun. Lalu mengapa mendadak ia mempunyai sikap protektif tak beralasan kepada wanita itu?

Mengapa muncul perasaan ingin melindunginya dengan teramat sangat beberapa waktu lalu?

"Akhh!"

Langit Landscapia telah dirajai gelap gulita, hanya menunggu beberapa menit sebelum purnama muncul dalam wujud gerhana. Dan Chanyeol semakin melemah di atas tanah lembab.

Rintihannya tak urung berhenti, sisi manusia dan malaikat dalam dirinya akan berlomba-lomba menjadi yang paling mendominasi saat purnama itu muncul.

Dan Chanyeol harus menanggung akibat dari perselisihan dalam dirinya itu dengan rasa sakit yang tidak akan mampu ditanggung oleh makhluk dari bangsa apapun.

Atensinya tidak terlalu bekerja, hanya bayangan buram saat seekor serigala berlari kearahnya hingga pria itu merasa tengah berada di atas punggung berbulu lebat.

Salah satu dari bangsa _werewolf_ itu membawa Chanyeol berlari pada kecepatan tinggi. Membelah hutan rindang.

"Aku tidak boleh terlambat dalam ritual itu, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol bergumam lemah.

Mereka bilang, jika Chanyeol mangkir dalam ritual itu maka ketentraman Landscapia akan terancam.

Maka perseteruan antar klan perlahan akan mengemuka, kedamaian di dataran supranatural itu akan memudar. Lalu mereka akan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang paling layak berkuasa.

Tidak. Landscapia adalah tentang keseimbangan.

Meskipun sosoknya dikenal tak berhati, dingin dan tak tersentuh, namun Chanyeol telah lama didoktrin untuk menjadi sang penguasa yang mampu menjaga keseimbangan tersebut.

Purnama mulai menampakkan diri, genderang ditabuh dari kejauhan kala Jongin yang tengah bertransformasi membawa tubuh lemah Chanyeol ke pelataran istana, tempat di mana _salvation rituals_ itu akan dilangsungkan.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti. Mereka kerap berkata bahwa ritual itu istimewa, namun mengapa Chanyeol harus terikat oleh rantai sihir di tengah-tengah para petinggi klan dan ditonton seolah Chanyeol akan menghadapi sebuah eksekusi mati.

Dimana letak istimewa jika sinar purnama yang kini mulai menyorot pada tubuhnya yang terkungkung seperti seorang tahanan perlahan mengalirkan rasa terbakar yang amat dahsyat.

Geraman itu mulai berubah menjadi rintihan pilu. Seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya bereaksi pada rasa sakit luar biasa. Chanyeol berkali-kali mendongak, mengalihkan rasa sakit dari penyiksaan bertubi-tubi itu pada kepalan tangan yang mulai mengalirkan tetesan darah.

 _Tahanlah, sayang. Tahanlah sampai ritualnya berakhir._

Di tengah-tengah rintihannya yang kian mengeras, Chanyeol mendengar suara lembut itu. Lantas ia menyempatkan diri melirik pada satu arah di mana sosok cantik berbalut gaun anggun duduk di samping kursi Raja.

Sang Ratu.

Ibundanya. Yang tengah melempar wajah cemas dan panik.

Chanyeol menyapukan atensi ke segala arah, lalu mendapati semua pasang mata tertancap pada sosoknya yang telah dilumuri keringat kesakitan.

Disaat para penyihir istana berjubah hitam merapalkan beberapa mantra demi memuluskan ritual yang tengah berlangsung, sekelebat wajah berhias senyum dalam sebuah bayang samar secara tiba-tiba menyapa atensi Chanyeol. Lalu ia terbawa pada sebuah adegan di suatu tempat.

Sosok itu melambaikan tangan, meminta Chanyeol mengikutinya yang tengah berlari kecil di padang ilalang.

Rasa sakitnya teralihkan, berganti oleh obsesi untuk menggapai jemari lentik yang mengajaknya berlari.

Keinginannya tumbuh lebih besar, melahirkan geraman menakutkan yang membuat semua orang yang terlibat dalam ritual berhenti.

Kepalan tangannya menguat, otot-otot pada tubuh yang terikat rantai mencuat, mata beririskan kelabu itu memerah dan memicing tajam. Lantas dalam satu geraman keras, segalanya terlepas lalu lenyap bersama sosoknya yang menyisakan selubung putih di udara.

Hampa.

Sosok Chanyeol yang menghilang di bawah eksistensi gerhana melahirkan riuh panik dari para petinggi klan.

Bahkan sosok berwibawa yang sedari tadi menduduki kursi Raja, dan menikmati pertunjukan dengan tenang tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kalut dan terkejut di wajahnya.

Hal itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

 **••Landscapia••**

Begitu banyak hal yang berputar di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tentang sosoknya yang tak sadarkan diri di tengah hutan, lalu berganti pada sebuah pergumulan erotis yang disaksikan oleh air terjun. Tak sampai di situ, mimpinya kembali memutar satu adegan di mana ia tengah berada di padang ilalang, berlari diringi tawa seraya menggengam tangan seseorang.

Senyum yang semula merekah perlahan memudar, berganti kernyitan samar di dahi saat mimpinya berganti, kini terfokus pada sosok pria yang tengah merintih kesakitan di bawah sinar rembulan.

Tidak begitu banyak orang di sana, namun mengapa mereka tidak menolong pria malang itu?

Baekhyun meringis saat pria dalam mimpinya kembali merintih, berulang. Potongan kejadian dalam mimpi itu diselingi suara menggema. Apa yang tertangkap atensi perlahan memudar, Baekhyun berniat menggapai pria itu ketika segalanya telah lenyap, akibatnya ia terjaga dalam keadaan terpaksa.

Matanya membulat kecil, napasnya tersengal hebat. Baekhyun masih menetralkan debatan jantung, ia bahkan masih belum memikirkan lebih jauh tentang dirinya yang kini berada di dalam kamar ketika bahkan ia ingat telah pingsan di tengah hutan tadi siang.

Segalanya masih tentang mimpi aneh yang ia alami ketika netranya menangkap siluet tinggi di balik kaca balkon.

Mata Baekhyun memicing waspada, sosok itu berdiri tak lama karena setelahnya limbung dan jatuh tak berdaya.

"Oh astaga!" Baekhyun nyaris terpekik. Mengikuti insting tanpa menaruh sedikitpun curiga, Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan menguak pintu kaca sebelum kemudian berlutut di depan seorang pria.

Seharusnya Baekhyun menjerit dan panik mendapati pria bertelanjang dada berada di balkon kamarnya, namun wajah tak asing yang telah lebih dulu menyita perhatiannya adalah apa yang membuat wanita itu bungkam.

Tidak hanya pada wajah tampannya, melainkan pada sosoknya yang tampak lemah tak berdaya.

Tidak hanya bungkam, satu tetes cairan bening telah lebih dulu lolos dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

Wanita itu tidak tahu mengapa itu terjadi, ia hanya merasa ada pedih yang mengalir di dalam hatinya menyaksikan pria itu terkulai lemah tanpa sedikitpun tenaga.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan sebelum kemudian membelai wajah pria yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya.

Ada yang melenguh kecil saat sisi kiri wajahnya tersentuh oleh telapak tangan beraroma lembut. Chanyeol bereaksi, tak lama kemudian ia menggenggam jemari lentik itu dan menempelkannya di dada.

Satu kata bersifat perintah mutlak terlintas dalam benak Chanyeol lalu yang terjadi setelahnya tubuh mereka berpindah tempat.

Tidak ada lagi yang hanya berlutut dan bersandar.

Yang ada hanya dua insan yang merasa asing satu sama lain dalam sebuah peluk dan dekap yang begitu erat di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku sekarat.." Chanyeol bergumam lemah di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan.

Pria yang kini mendekap Baekhyun adalah asing, wanita itu tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya di samping fakta bahwa pria itu si pengirim buket _peony_ beberapa hari ini. Lalu darimana datangnya perasaan sedih mendapati sosok itu terkulai di pelukannya?

Mengapa Baekhyun ikut merasakan kepedihan yang pria itu derita?

Seperti jiwanya memang dirancang untuk membaur dan merasakan apa yang pria itu rasakan.

"Apa aku boleh melihat tanganmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku. Dan kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal."

Memang. Baekhyun bahkan tidak membantahnya sedikitpun. Lalu mengapa ia merasa tidak terganggu oleh kehadiran pria itu?

Mengapa seperti ada yang mengisi kehampaan yang menyelimutinya akhir-akhir ini?

Seperti rindu itu telah menemukan penawarnya.

"Tuan, pelukan ini tak membutuhkan alasan," Baekhyun mengelus punggung lemah itu dengan lembut, "bahkan jika kau merasa identitasmu adalah hal yang tak lazim untuk ku ketahui itu juga bukan masalah. Hanya saja.."

Baekhyun menarik diri sebelum menangkup wajah mengantuk di depannya, "..jangan terluka seperti ini. Aku.. aku tidak tahu mengapa rasanya sangat sedih melihatmu seperti itu." Setelahnya, wanita itu meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol. Mengamati telapaknya dengan ringisan kecil karena mendapati luka lecet dihiasi darah setengah mengering di sana.

Chanyeol menatapnya sayu, pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menancapkan atensinya pada telapak tangannya.

Ada sunyi yang mengisi udara, malam kian merajarela sementara sinar rembulan semakin meninggi. Kamar yang semula temaram mulai diilhami cahaya dari balik jendela, perlahan merambat pada lantai hingga beberapa saat kemudian menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol.

Pria itu hendak menghindari cahaya terkutuk itu, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Sinar rembulan ditakdirkan menjadi musuh abadi seorang _Nephillim_ , disaat hal itu seharusnya dianggap penting dan diwaspadai Chanyeol justru diwajibkan mengikuti ritual di bawah sinarnya yang mematikan.

Namun kini Chanyeol tidak merasakan apapun. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Mengapa sinar rembulan itu tidak berefek sama sekali?

"Apa antiseptik manjur terhadapmu?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan, sentuhan jemari lentiknya masih terasa di atas kulit Chanyeol, lalu si pria memicingkan matanya. Bukan merasa tersengat akan sentuhan itu, hanya saja ia tengah menduga-duga pada efek yang ditimbulkannya.

"Maksudku.. err- kau bisa muncul dan menghilang di manapun seperti... hantu?" Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

Bukanlah kali pertama Baekhyun berjumpa dengan makhluk selain manusia, ia bahkan berteman akrab dengan penghuni tak kasat mata di sebuah gedung tua, meski kali ini yang dijumpainya berwujud manusia namun ia merasa konteksnya sedikit berbeda.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan asap dari telapak tanganmu saat mengirim Kookie ke dunia atas, tadi siang. Oh! Kau bahkan bisa menyentuh hantu.." Si mungil masih berceloteh, mengeluarkan apa yang terpendam dengan rasa penasaran akan sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan lamat-lamat.

Chanyeol tidak begitu mengindahkan celotehan wanita di depannya, ia masih dirundung jutaan tanya tentang sinar rembulan yang sama sekali tidak menyakitinya seperti yang kerap terjadi selama ratusan tahun ke belakang.

 _Dan juga, kenapa aku harus berakhir di tempat ini? Dari sekian banyak tempat kenapa kamar wanita ini yang menjadi tujuanku?_

"..err- maksudku, jika kau mampu melakukan hal-hal mustahil seperti itu, bukankah sosokmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan tokoh fiksi yang sering kulihat di film yang mempunyai kekuatan menyembuhkan diri," gadis itu meringis geli terhadap hipotesis konyolnya, "Apa kau juga bisa menyembuhkan telapak tanganmu yang terluka ini?" Lalu kembali menelisik luka di telapak tangan Chanyeol.

 _Aku harus memastikan satu hal._

Chanyeol membatin seraya melirik pada sang raja malam di balik jendela kamar. "Lepaskan tanganku."

"Huh?" Baekhyun membeo, selain merasa sedikit kesal karena apa yang keluar dari mulutnya tak mendapati sahutan yang sesuai.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

 _Apa semua ada hubungannya dengan hal janggal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?_

Gerak refleks membawa tangan Chanyeol terjuntai bebas, ia membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan nada mutlak yang keluar.

Wanita itu melepas tangan Chanyeol secepat kilat. Kini keduanya tak lagi bersentuhan.

"Akhh!" Chanyeol merintih hebat. Tubuhnya kembali disengat rasa sakit yang begitu familiar.

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun nyaris keluar, ia panik mendapati pria di hadapannya mendadak merintih kesakitan. Wanita itu belum sempat menyurakan kekhawatirannya ketika tubuh mungilnya direngkuh ke dalam pelukan.

Begitu erat.

Napas Chanyeol tersengal hebat, "Siapa kau?!" Lalu bertanya dengan geram. "Siapa kau, Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Sakit!"

Baekhyun meronta, kini bukan lagi pelukan yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya seperti terlilit dengan kuat. Dan ia tak berdaya untuk lepas dari kungkungan Chanyeol.

"Tuan Richard, lepaskan aku!"

"Richard katamu?"

Chanyeol masih dirundung geram karena rasa penasaran yang menjajah dirinya lalu ada sesuatu yang seolah meronta ingin bereksistensi saat satu nama terkutuk itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Dan seperti yang kerap terjadi, seluruh tubuh Chanyeol disiksa oleh rasa panas, urat-urat di sekitar lehernya mencuat, pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun menguat seiring dengan eksistensinya yang mulai tergeser.

"Sakit!" Baekhyun merintih, "lepaskan aku!" Ia masih mencoba meronta dalam dekap.

"Jangan, brengsek! Jangan berani untuk keluar- akhh!" Segalanya terbungkam, pria itu mendongak hanya untuk memperlihatkan iris kelabunya mulai berganti warna pada langit-langit kamar,

Dekapan itu kehilangan kekuatannya, sementara ada yang tersengal hebat karena meronta, juga ada yang mulai sibuk menciumi bahu mulus di depan wajah tampannya.

"Hei!" Baekhyun terkejut pada cumbuan mendadak itu, lantas mendorong dada pria di depannya.

Sejak kapan sikap defensifnya kembali?

Ekspresi penuh kejut kembali bergelayut di wajah Baekhyun karena mendapati surai hitam itu secara tiba-tiba. Seingatnya sedari tadi ia bersama dengan pria bersurai merah tembaga. Lantas kini ia dibuat asing oleh iris hijau di balik kerlingannya yang nakal.

"Akh si keparat itu! Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga tubuh ini terasa sangat lelah." Richard mengumpat seraya merentangkan tubuh seolah ia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang.

"S-siapa kau?"

Oh, Richard nyaris melupakan eksistensi seorang wanita cantik dalam balultan gaun tidur berbahan sutra. Lalu tawanya tergelak. "Apa yang kau maksud? Bukankah sedari tadi kita bersama?" Dalih iblis penggoda itu.

Richard masih memikirkan segala kemungkinan jika ia membongkar jati dirinya pada Baekhyun. Karena bagaimana pun, ia dan Chanyeol telah membuat satu komitmen menyangkut identitas keduanya di hadapan manusia.

Baekhyun mundur, beringsut. Lantas menggeleng kecil.

Wajahnya memang serupa, bahkan selain iris hijau dan kerlingan nakalnya tiada hal apapun lagi yang mampu membedakan pria di hadapannya kini dengan pria yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

Meskipun auranya lebih dapat membaur dengan keadaan, namun Baekhyun merasa begitu asing.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Kenapa?" Richard menyunggingkan senyum miring di sudut bibirnya, lalu mengurai langkah pelan seiring dengan kaki Baekhyun yang sudah lebih banyak mengambil langkah mundur.

"Brengsek kau, Park Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi aku yang harus membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat." Sekali lagi Richard mengumpat sebelum kemudian menepis jaraknya dengan Baekhyun secepat kilat, ia menjentikan jari di depan wajah wanita itu lalu setelahnya kesadaran Baekhyun terenggut. "Nah. Manis, besok kau hanya akan melupakan pertemuan kilat kita beberapa menit yang lalu." Ia kembali menukas seraya merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang.

Richard berdecak kecil, "sayang sekali aku tidak bercinta dengan siapapun yang tidak sadarkan diri." lalu membelai wajah mulus Baekhyun seraya menyayangkan malam erotis yang akan ia lewatkan, mengingat wanita itu telah berada di alam bawah sadar.

Helaan napas panjang menggiring Richard keluar menuju balkon. Atensinya tertancap kuat pada rembulan yang masih bereksistensi di atas langit. "Ahh, pantas saja aku merasa sangat lelah. Ternyata kau baru saja melakukan ritual tak berguna itu, Park Chanyeol."

 _Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini ketika gerhanamu masih berlangsung?_

 _Apa semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka?_

 ** _••_ Landscapia••**

 **-Nothernia-**

Pusat dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keamanan Landscapia itu diisi oleh atmosfir menegangkan sesaat setelah putra mahkota menghilang ketika _salvation rituals_ berlangsung.

Kaki panjang itu menelusuri lorong balai keamanan dengan langkah cepat, sebenarnya mengekori seseorang di depannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Zhang?"

"Kris! Berhentilah panik seperti itu! Kita akan mencaritahu!" Yixing menyahut dengan tegas.

Bukan hanya Kris, yang bertanggungjawab mengawasi Chanyeol di manapun pria itu berada. Yixing juga mempunyai peran penting sebagai ahli sihir terkemuka di Landscapia.

Wanita bertudung hitam itu berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan temaram yang menjadi tempatnya bereksperimen dengan ilmu-ilmu sihir selama ini. Lalu menyapukan jemarinya di antara deretan buku-buku tua di dalam rak kayu yang seidkit melapuk.

Kris masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan wajah cemas.

Yixing menarik satu buku usang lalu meniup debu yang menghias halaman depan.

"Buku apa itu?"

"Asal-usul dan ramalan kuno tentang putra mahkota. Siapa tahu kita bisa mendapat sedikit petunjuk di buku ini."

Kris melotot tak percaya, "Kukira buku itu sudah lenyap." Lalu mengambil sedikit tempat di samping Yixing demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Yixing membuka halaman pertama. "Diceritakan bahwa sang bintang fajar menghasut salah satu malaikat untuk turun dari langit. Mengatakan beragam kebohongan tengang dunia bawah langit jauh lebih indah dari kerajaan surga." Wanita itu memberi jeda, lalu melirik Kris.

"Ya. Ya. Aku tahu bagian ini. Malaikat itu akhirnya terhasut dan turun ke bumi. Bertemu dengan manusia cantik dan mereka jatuh cinta. Hei, apa jatuh cinta adalah perbuatan dosa?"

"Tidak. Tapi itu kesalahan yang amat fatal jika dirasakan oleh mereka yang tidak dilazimkan hidup berdampingan."

"Ahh jadi hal itu yang membuat kerajaan surga mengusir dan menghukum malaikat tersebut?"

"Kris, jangan mendebatku. Kita semua tahu Chanyeol terlahir karena kesalahan besar itu. Akibatnya, melalui sebuah perjanjian atas kemenangan mutlak sang bintang fajar atas kerajaan surga, Landscapia tercipta, batas dimensi yang takkan mampu ditembus oleh manusia."

"Ya. Aku menyukai bagian itu."

Yixing mengibaskan tangan, lalu kembali membaca deretan huruf sansekerta. "Sang bintang fajar tidak senang dengan kelahiran _Nephillim_ itu. Karena konon sebelum kedua orang tuanya dihukum oleh kerajaan surga satu ramalan mengemuka. Bahwa Chanyeol terlahir dari cahaya di atas sang bintang fajar, kelak dia akan memerangi kekuasaan dan berdiri di atas yang paling berkuasa."

"Ayolah, Yixing itu cerita lama. Aku bahkan hafal kelanjutannya. Setelahnya sang bintang fajar mengambil satu jiwa iblis paling terkutuk dari neraka dan memenjarakannya di dalam tubuh sang _Nephillim_ untuk membatasi dan mengawasi gerak-gerik putra mahkota untuk mengurangi kemungkinan ramalan itu terjadi."

"Oh, bisa kau bayangkan penderitaan putra mahkota? Belum lagi sang bintang fajar menunjuk salah satu penyihir terkuat untuk berperan sebagai orang tuanya."

"Ya. Raja kita yang sangat bengis."

Yixing mengangguk setuju. "Oh kurasa tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali di buku ini." Lalu menghela berat. "Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mecurigakan tentang putra mahkota akhir-akhir ini? Kau mengikutinya sampai ke dunia mortal, Kris."

Segurat ekspresi penuh tanda tanya terpatri di wajah Kris. Kerut di dahinya menandakan sedalam apa ia menyelami pikiran. Lalu kedua matanya membulat kecil saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Putra mahkota sudah tidak perjaka!"

Yixing nyaris melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. "Putra mahkota yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan itu? Bersentuhan dengan wanita? Kris? Kau bercanda?"

Kris berdecak, "Richard membeberkan segalanya, dan hal yang membuatku tertarik adalah ketika eksistensi Richard tergeser saat ia mencoba menyentuh wanita itu. Alhasil putra mahkota yang bertanggung jawab apa yang terjadi setelahnya."

"T-tapi.. kenapa?"

"Zhang, bukankah itu yang harus kita caritahu saat ini?"

Tanpa menuggu lebih lama, Yixing kembali menguak lembar buku berikutnya. Mencari apa yang akan menjawab kekhawatirannya. Lalu atensinya tertancap kuat pada satu kalimat. "Namun sekeras apapun usaha untuk menjatuhkan, sekuat apapun konspirasi jahat yang merugikan. Pada akhirnya segala yang terkutuk mempunyai sebuah penawar. Dalam tubuhnya bisa saja terpendam sosok iblis mematikan, namun tidak akan cukup kuat untuk menghapus takdir yang telah digariskan. Penawar itu akan muncul pada waktu yang telah ditentukan. Sosok yang akan menjadi paling terkasih bagi sang _Nephillim_ sekaligus yang akan berperan besar pada apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

Kris dan Yixing saling melempar tatap.

"Meskipun masih menjadi sebuah misteri apakah itu hal baik atau buruk yang tengah menanti." Tutup Yixing.

 **••**

 **TBC**

 **••**

 **An:**

It's been 1 year from last update of this fict! Wkwkwk

Gila ya satu tahun tiga chapter ._.

Ada yang mulai paham dengan jalan ceritanya? Atau malah semakin pusing? Wkwkwkwk

Babang Richard meskipun scene nya dapet seuprit, tapi tetep ya sekalinya muncul bikin gemes ugghh Lafyu Babang!

Duh imajinasiku ngawur dan acak-acakan banget kalau sudah berhadapan sama ff yang satu ini :( meski begitu seneng banget bisa menyapa kalian lagi dengan genre fantasi ini. Kuharap ke depannya bisa terus ngalir idenya, biar gak setahun sekali update nya wkkwkw (eh itu juga kalau ada yang mau ini dilanjut sih ehehehe)

Makasih loh yang sudah menekan tombol fav/follow serta yang sudah menyuarakan pendapatnya tentang Landscapia di kolom review. Kusayang kelyan semuah!

Ya sudah, see you next chapter!

BIG CHU :*


	4. Chapter 4

**LANDSCAPIA (The Two of Highness)**

•

 **Chapter 4 : Secret of the dreams**

•

" _Sayang, jangan sampai apa yang menyita seluruh indera membuatmu terperdaya. Karena hitam akan tetap menjadi hitam._ _"_

" _Lalu bagaimana jika aku tidak menemukan apa yang seharusnya berada dalam putih?"_

 _Sosok itu mengulas senyum tulus. Geraknya sehalus belaian yang sesaat hinggap di pipi Baekhyun. "Itulah tugasmu. Buatlah sepadan dengan apa yang ditakdirkan. P_ _ada hakikatnya putih adalah sebuah dasar,_ _meski kini kau terjebak dalam_ _abu-abu_ _."_

" _Aku.. kesulitan. Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak? Bagaimana caranya keluar?" Baekhyun kembali melontarkan keluhan._

" _Siapa yang mampu menolak garis takdir?_ _Jangan takut, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, sebuah rasa akan membuat perisai yang aku sematkan dalam dirimu muncul ke permukaan. Dan ingat ini, kau begitu pun putihmu akan terbebas jika hitam tidak lagi terbelenggu oleh dendam. Selain dirimu aku tidak bisa mengandalkan siapapun_ _, Baekhyun.."_

 _Setelah diamati dengan jeli, wajah wanita cantik yang selama ini kerap menyambangi mimpi_ _Baekhyun_ _begitu mirip dengan d_ _irinya_ _. Ia bahkan seolah tengah berhadapan dengan refleksi diri di depan cermin. Bagaimana bisa begitu mirip?_

 _Dan kenapa Baekhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang sementara mimpi itu telah berlangsung selama belasan tahun._

 _Meski wanita di dalam mimpinya jauh lebih cantik, namun wajah keduanya benar-benar serupa duplikat._

" _Selama ini kau sering datang ke mimpiku, tapi aku t_ _idak pernah_ _tahu siapa namamu?"_

 _Ada yang tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Namaku.. B—"_

Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun semakin kentara kala mimpi yang tengah menyambangi alam bawah sadarnya berubah, wanita cantik nan anggun yang sedari tadi membelai pipinya dengan lembut dalam mimpi kini lenyap, lantas ada ragam kejadian asing yang kini berputar dengan suara bergema.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Tapi mereka t_ _idak akan membiarkan kita_ _bisa bersama."_

" _Aku adalah kematian, apa yang harus aku takutkan?"_

" _Rich—"_

 _Dendam yang membuatnya abadi.._

Mimpinya kembali berganti. Kali ini seperti sebuah rekaman berisikan potongan ingatan yang hilang. Baekhyun ada di sana, tubuhnya tak berbusana dan terbaring di atas batu besar, air terjun menjulang tidak berarti apa-apa karena sosok pria bermata abu-abu yang tengah mencumbunya telah lebih dulu menyita perhatian. Pergumulan erotis itu tak lantas berhenti, Baekhyun kembali dibuat terkejut mendapati dirinya dicumbu oleh pria yang sama di atas sebuah meja restoran.

Wanita itu menggeleng keras, kernyitan di dahinya yang basah akan peluh pertanda bahwa mimpinya tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Lantas napas tercekat itu digiring dari alam bawah sadar. Baekhyun menancapkan dua kali penglihatan pada langit-langit kamarnya yang temaram.

Hela napasnya masih berantakan kala dering ketiga setelah menempelkan ponsel di telinga mendapati jawaban.

Si mungil menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah untuk suara mengantuk Luna yang terganggu oleh sebuah panggilan di tengah malam.

" _Kenapa belum tidur?_ "

" _I just wok_ _e_ _up._ "

" _Bermimpi lagi?_ "

" _Hn."_

Baekhyun tahu Luna sudah muak pada seribu celotehannya tentang mimpi aneh yang kerap kali menyambangi alam bawah sadar.

" _B.."_

" _There was him."_

" _Huh? Siapa yang kau maksud?"_

" _Richard Park."_ Baekhyun menjeda untuk meraup oksigen yang sesaat lalu dirampas oleh satu nama. "Aku memimpikan pria itu. _The heck is wrong with me, Luna?_ Bukankah sebuah mimpi bisa menjadi suatu pertanda.. dan.."

Di seberang sana Luna menunggu untuk sebuah kalimat menggantung.

" _Dan?"_

Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibir. Ia akan berakhir menjadi manusia sinting jika bercerita mengenai pertemuannya dengan pria itu malam kemarin. Tentang bagaimana sosok itu muncul dari kegelapan malam, menyambangi balkon kamar Baekhyun dan menyeret Baekhyun berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata.

Astaga!

Baekhyun menghela berat untuk itu. Ia telah mencoba memberi kesempatan pada logika untuk mencerna kejadian tak masuk akal tersebut, namun yang terjadi memang melewati batas nalar dan Baekhyun mendengus saat akal sehatnya menyerah.

 _Siapa sebenarnya dia?_

 _Kenapa aku bermimpi banyak hal dengannya?_

 _Dan kenapa harus mimpi seperti itu?_

Anehnya Baekhyun merasa sebagian dari mimpinya adalah kenyataan.

" _Siapa sebenarnya dia?"_

Si mungil membeo kecil kala Luna melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Huh?"

" _Richard Park. Setelah kupikir-pikir memang ada yang aneh dengan pria itu."_

"A-aneh seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

" _Maksudku dia seperti seseorang yang telah mengenalmu sejak lama._ "

"Aku tidak." Tentu saja, selain kerap melihat nama pria itu terpampang di sampul majalah urban ibu kota sebagai pembisnis panutan kaula muda, Baekhyun tidak sedikit pun mengenal pria itu secara pribadi. Meski mimpi yang ia alami beberapa saat lalu mengantarkannya pada perasaan tak menentu.

Mengapa rasanya Baekhyun mengenal sosok itu sebelumnya?

" _Tentu saja, aku tahu itu. Tapi, B.. bukankah sebaiknya kau mencari tahu?"_

"Mencari tahu tentang apa?"

" _Tentang Richard Park. You have to know who this guy is! Siapa yang tahu bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang kau kenal semasa kecil atau apapun itu."_

"Luna, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. Karena aku pun begitu."

Sebelum Luna menjelma menjadi seorang penulis naskah drama, lebih baik Baekhyun menutup perbincangan mereka dengan menekan tombol merah.

Meski sebenarnya kini ia tengah menimang saran dari Luna untuk mencari tahu.

Oh, sepertinya besok Baekhyun harus menyambangi salah satu distrik bisnis di pusat Washington.

 **-oOo-**

 **-** **The King's Throne** **-**

Atmosfer yang dibauri oleh ketegangan itu telah lama berlangsung.

 _Guardianes—_ sebagai klan yang dipercaya oleh Raja untuk menjaga ketentraman Landscapia turut hadir setelah mendapat perintah darurat untuk menyambangi singgasana sang penguasa yang tak henti-hentinya mengulas wajah resah.

Adalah Choi Seunghyun— Raja dari seluruh penghuni Landscapia; masih dirundung gelisah di atas kursi kebesaran karena tetua dari klan penyihir tidak memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan perihal apa yang telah terjadi pada _salvation ritual_ kemarin malam.

"Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi selama ratusan tahun, anak itu tidak pernah menunjukkan dua sisi yang begitu mendominasi saat ritual berlangsung!" Jelas, Seunghyun hanya akan puas jika Chanyeol berakhir menjadi seonggok makhluk menyedihkan di bawah sinar bulan yang menyiksa. Karena tujuan dilakukannya ritual tersebut adalah untuk menyerap energi berlebih di dalam jiwa seorang Nephilim yang berpotensi mengancam dengan tujuan utama membuat sisi manusianya yang mendominasi. Dan menurut mereka, semua itu demi mempertahankan keseimbangan, kekuatan seorang Nephilim yang melampaui batas adalah apa yang dianggap berbahaya oleh penguasa jagat Landscapia.

Semua orang berceloteh tentang keseimbangan, namun sebenarnya Seunghyun tidak ingin ada yang menduduki tempat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Dan menyaksikan sang Nephilim mampu melepaskan diri dari belenggu rantai bermantra sihir yang selama ini sulit dipatahkan jelas membuat Seunghyun sedikit kalang kabut.

Pria itu bahkan masih mengingat dua sisi yang saling mendominasi dengan kuat sesaat sebelum Chanyeol lenyap di keheningan malam.

Tidak ada yang begitu berpotensi mengancam selain daripada sosok Chanyeol yang mampu mengendalikan dirinya di bawah sinar musuh sang rembulan.

Seunghyun mendengus marah. Tentu, ia tidak akan membiarkan anak itu tahu bahwa sebagian kekuatan Nephilim yang masih terkunci di dalam dirinya adalah sebuah perisai untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dikehendaki.

Untuk itu Seunghyun sengaja mengadakan ritual gerhana karena sinar sang rembulan akan membatasi kekuatan seorang Nephilim.

"Ini semua memang benar-benar aneh, Paduka. Hamba telah mencoba mencari tahu penyebabnya namun—"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun! Yang aku ingin adalah sebuah kejelasan! Apa yang membuat anak itu mampu lepas dari sihir belenggu dan mengacaukan ritual?!" Seunghyun menyela ucapan tetua dari klan _Guardianes_ dengan kecaman keras di balik deretan gigi yang bergemertuk.

"Sesungguhnya hamba telah mendapat satu informasi, Paduka Raja."

Kening Seunghyun berlipat. "Apa itu?"

"Malam di mana ritual itu gagal, Pangeran memilih dunia manusia sebagai destinasi teleportasi."

"Dunia manusia lagi?"

"Ya. Masih hamba pastikan apa semua ini berkaitan dengan seringnya Pangeran hilir mudik memasuki dunia manusia."

"Cari tahu secepatnya."

Seunghyun tidak menaruh banyak praduga mengingat selama ini Chanyeol telah tinggal cukup lama di dunia manusia, hanya saja ia butuh setitik harapan untuk menghapus rasa cemasnya.

Yang sedari tadi berlutut di hadapan kursi sang Raja kini mengangguk dengan patuh.

Klan _Guardianes_ memang mengemban tugas yang cukup berat dan Kris yang sedari tadi menemani ayahnya menghadap Raja telah lebih dulu terjebak dalam jutaan skenario tentang apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun membasahi bibir karena terdorong oleh perasaan gugup. Setelah sempat ditatap dengan sorot curiga oleh si pirang di meja resepsionis, akhirnya ia mendapatkan persetujuan untuk dapat menemui pemilik gedung pencakar langit yang ia pijak, si pembisnis yang namanya kerap dijadikan tauladan maupun inspirasi masa depan gemilang oleh banyak orang.

Oh ya, tentu saja. Tak heran dua orang yang duduk di seberang meja resepsionis itu menatapnya seolah Baekhyun adalah duafa yang berniat meminta sumbangan.

Baekhyun masih merutuk keberaniannya untuk menemui salah satu pengusaha muda yang paling berpengaruh di Washington ketika seseorang yang sedari tadi membimbingnya menuju pintu jati mengilat itu bersuara.

"Mr. Richard ada di dalam, silahkan."

Tidak ada nada ramah yang terselip, dan Baekhyun bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan peduli terhadap sikap orang lain terhadapnya. Wanita itu memilih mengangkat bahu lantas menata debar jantung sebelum akhirnya menguak daun pintu.

" _Yeah.. Faster, fuck me! Richard, fuck me harder! Oh!_ "

Ada yang mengerjap beberapa kali, Baekhyun kelu oleh pemandangan erotis di atas meja kerja yang tersaji beberapa meter dari tempatnya terpaku. Konyolnya Baekhyun menajamkan dua kali penglihatan berharap apa yang menyapa atensi adalah sebuah halusinasi, namun nyatanya sosok tampan yang sibuk menebar aroma seks dengan seorang wanita itu memanglah pria yang sama.

Pria yang memeluknya kemarin malam.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir kala dua bintang porno itu melenguh panjang tanpa sedikit pun menyadari kehadirannya.

" _What the!_ "

Richard nyaris melompat dari posisi kala sosok mungil yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk menyapa kedua bola matanya yang sedikit dihiasi perasaan terkejut.

"Hei! Kenapa kau membiarkan orang asing masuk? Di mana sekretarismu?!"

Baekhyun beralih pada wanita berwajah _western_ yang kini sibuk membenarkan penampilannya yang berantakan. Lalu kembali menatap Richard yang justru terkekeh kecil seraya menggaruk tengkuk tak gatal.

 _Apa-apaan dia?_

" _Darling_ , aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. . Sekarang, pulanglah." Richard mendaratkan ciuman sensual pada wanita yang sempat menemaninya mencapai puncak kenikmatan beberapa saat lalu, lantas membiarkannya pergi.

"Maaf jika agendamu terganggu—"

Ucapan Baekhyun diinterupsi oleh gelak tawa Richard. Pria itu membuka gulungan lengan kemeja dan kembali mengancingkan pergelangan tangan. "Oh, maaf." Richard berhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Silahkan duduk, nona…"

Baekhyun mengangkat dagu untuk wibawa yang tersisa, meski hatinya merutuk nada sinis yang ia lontarkan beberapa saat lalu. "Byun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Ahh ya, nona Byun— mau minum?" Richard mengangkat sloki berisi _vodka,_ namun gelengan kepala Baekhyun membuatnya urung mengambil gelas kedua. "Maaf, jika kesan pertama kunjunganmu tidak begitu bagus." Pria itu masih suka tertawa, "orang sibuk sepertiku kadang perlu bersenang-senang juga." Lalu mengangkat bahu dengan tawa kecil yang masih mendominasi.

Sebenarnya setiap kali bertemu dengan wanita itu Richard kerap merasa tidak asing dengannya. Seolah ia telah mengenal jauh sebelumnya.

 _Di mana aku pernah melihat wanita itu?_

Baekhyun cukup merasa muak karena pria itu justru telihat seperti maniak yang gemar menyetubuhi setiap wanita. Mendadak suhu yang Baekhyun rasakan naik, wanita itu sedikit diprovokasi oleh hawa panas hingga di detik berikutnya ia membuka kancing teratas kemeja.

Richard memperhatikan di balik bibir gelas, lalu mendadak ada sekelabat adegan pelan yang berputar, waktu bergerak ratusan kali lebih lambat dan iris hijau Richard mengemuka sebelum kemudian tertancap kuat pada selangka Baekhyun yang sesaat lalu terekspos. Seakan ada yang menarik seluruh atensinya untuk hinggap di sana.

Pria itu mengernyit pada denyut tak asing yang mulai merambat di persendian, dan sepersekian detik setelahnya ialah rasa sakit luar biasa.

 _ **Prang!**_

Baekhyun nyaris melompat dari sofa oleh bunyi nyaring dari gelas yang jatuh dari tangan Richard. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun diserang panik bukan main, melainkan si pria yang kini mengerang sembari mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Akhh!" Tubuh Richard mengejang, sepenuhnya merasa terbakar. Tidak ada kesakitan luar biasa yang mampu menandingi jika raga yang kini ia tempati tengah beraliansi dengan sang pemilik sejati.

Tapi kenapa bisa?

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meronta dengan kuat dan kini mulai berhasil menggeser eksistensi Richard?

"Brengsek! Aku.. tidak akan.. membiarkanmu keluar— akkhh!

"Tuan!" Baekhyun kalut, panik yang kian menjalar menyeretnya mendekat dan memastikan apa yang terjadi pada pria yang sesaat lalu duduk menyilangkan kaki.

"Jangan sentuh… aku! Akhhh!" Richard mengerang semakin keras kala jemari Baekhyun menyisir permukaan lengannya, seakan wanita sanggup memggores luka hanya dengan sebuah cengkraman tak bertenaga.

Kenapa sentuhannya amat menyakitkan?

Pria itu mendongak, dan iris hijau yang membelalak adalah apa yang menyita atensi Baekhyun. Wanita itu sedikit beringsut, menciptakan jarak dari pria yang masih merintih kesakitan di atas sofa.

Asing.

"Kep..arat!"

Itu adalah makian terakhir yang telontar sebelum kepala pria itu terkulai dan menunduk dalam.

Selain deru napas dan detak jarum jam, tidak ada suara lain yang menguar di udara. Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, lantas mengulurkan tangan, mencoba memastikan bahwa pria yang duduk di sampingnya baik-baik saja.

"Tu-tuan.." Ia menepuk bahu si pria dengan pelan.

"Tu-tuan.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Bahu lebar itu menepis sentuhan, lantas tubuh kekarnya menggeliat kecil. Pria itu mendongak seraya menarik napas dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk melirik wanita yang duduk berjarak di sampingnya.

 _Sedang apa dia di sini?_

 _Sial! Apa yang Richard lakukan dengannya?_

Eksistensi Chanyeol disambut oleh sosok mungil yang kini melempar raut wajah kalut ke arahnya.

Dan iris hitam yang pria itu manipulasi sesaat setelah berhasil menggeser eksistensi Richard adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia masih mengingat warna mata pria itu dengan jelas.

Di mana iris mata berwarna hijau yang memiliki potensi memikat lawan jenis itu?

Ya. Baekhyun tidak salah lihat, meskipun ia yakin bukan iris hijau itu yang menyeretnya datang kemari.

Baekhyun mengenyahkan segala tanya tentang warna mata si pria yang kerap berubah di setiap kesempatan, karena terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang lebih menyita rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 _Bahkan suaranya_ _terdengar_ _berbeda._

Baekhyun menelan saliva, terjebak dalam tanda tanya adalah apa yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya.. apa tanganmu sudah membaik?" Baekhyun menggeser posisi lantas meraih tangan Chanyeol dan membola kaget mendapati telapak tangan itu mulus dari sayatan luka kemarin malam.

Chanyeol refleks menepisnya dengan kasar. "Siapa yang kau sentuh?"

Gemertuk di balik gigi itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun terintimidasi.

"Maaf. Tapi seingatku, aku tidak melontarkan protes apapun saat kau peluk dengan erat kemarin malam."

"Ya, tentu saja jika kau tidak menyebut nama keparat itu saat aku sedang lengah." Gumam Chanyeol dengan amat geram. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali diri di saat tubuhnya tengah melemah dan sisi manusia dalam dirinya tengah mendominasi.

Karena Richard kerap memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengambil alih tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan. "Katakan apa perlumu datang kemari?"

"Maaf sebelumnya karena telah mengganggu agendamu bersama wanita tadi dan—"

 _Wanita?_

Sepersekian detik setelahnya Chanyeol menggeram kecil, lantas mengendus tubuhnya sendiri. "Brengsek!" Umpatnya seraya berdiri dan merobek kemeja hingga berserak menyedihkan di atas lantai.

 _Kenapa kau gemar sekali mengotori tubuhku, keparat_ _?!_

Chanyeol masih memaki dalam hati sesaat setelah satu kemeja baju berada di tangan. Sialnya ia baru menyadari satu hal. Pria itu praktis menoleh pada Baekhyun yang telah lama membeo pada tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Oh!" Baekhyun tersadar lantas berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Chanyeol menyentakkan kepala sebelum jaraknya dengan Baekhyun ditepis oleh satu kata mutlak yang ia ucapkan dalam hati.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun terpekik hebat kala tubuhnya ditarik oleh hembusan angin yang entah datang darimana sebelum sepersekian detik setelahnya lengan ramping itu melingkar di leher Chanyeol. "A-apa.. apa yang.." Suaranya masih tersengal sementara hembusan napas Chanyeol yang mengenai wajah terasa begitu nyata dan jika terus seperti itu maka Baekhyun yakin jantungnya akan meledak.

"Kau belum menjawabku." Chanyeol semakin bermain-main dengan jarak karena hidung mancungnya nyaris menyentuh hidung Baekhyun. Dan lengan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun adalah apa yang membuat wanita itu semakin dirundung rasa gugup.

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi? Tu-tuan.. bisakah kau bersikap normal layaknya ma-manusia." Lutut Baekhyun bergetar hebat sementara bibirnya mulai memucat kelu.

Demi Tuhan, ia amat terkejut.

"Kupikir kau tidak takut terhadapku." Chanyeol mengulas senyum miring berbahaya.

Benar. Jika ada makhluk hidup yang tidak merasa takut terhadap eksistensi pria itu, maka yang tengah dihadapi bukanlah Park Chanyeol.

"Aku.. aku tidak takut terhadapmu." Baekhyun menyahut dengan berani seraya meremas bahu Chanyeol kala gugup kian mendominasi. "Aku.." ia mendongak lantas membiarkan sunyi menjadi jembatan antara dua pasang itu untuk berinteraksi. "Aku.."

"Hum?" Suara parau itu menuntut di samping penasaran tentang rasa dari bibir mungil yang kini tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-kata.

Sialnya kenapa wanita itu selalu terasa begitu menggoda di setiap pertemuan?

"Aku.." Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat dirasanya dahinya menyentuh dahi pria itu.

Lantas sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya dengan pelan. Baekhyun kembali membuka mata dan sebuah kecupan menyambutnya.

Wanita itu mungkin berhalusinasi, karena segalanya terasa berhenti. Ia mengerjap pelan sebelum memutuskan membuka mulut, menyambut ciuman itu dengan perasaan asing.

Lengannya kian merapat karena terdorong oleh geraman tertahan dari si pria.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung ketika Baekhyun merasakan gerak lambat yang memutar di sekitarnya, lantas tautan bibir itu nyaris terlepas oleh perubahan tempat yang kini mereka pijak.

Sejak kapan Baekhyun dan pria itu berdiri di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan raksasa hutan belantara?

Di mana mereka?

Keduanya masih sibuk bertukar saliva, dan Baekhyun kian meremas bahu Chanyeol saat kembali merasakan waktu berjalan dengan lambat dan mengantarkan mereka pada pergantian tempat kedua.

Kini dua insan yang enggan melepas pagutan mesra itu diserang gigil di atas bukit es yang dihujani butiran salju sejauh mata memandang.

Baekhyun melenguh, menyukai rasa bibir yang ia pagut dengan sensual meski korneanya harus kembali melebar oleh kali ketiga pergantian tempat yang mereka pijak.

Dan tempat ketiga yang menyeret mereka tanpa sebuah kehendak itu ialah hamparan musim semi yang menyenangkan atensi, wewangian semerbak yang mengudara menemani dua insan yang masih memadu kasih dalam ciuman panjang tak berkesudahan.

Lantas ketika Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk pulih dari keterkejutan dengan berkedip, Chanyeol menghendaki waktu berjalan jutaan kali lebih lambat sebelum kembali melintasi dimensi, membawa wanita yang sedari tadi ia cumbu dengan mesra pada tempat semula.

Benang saliva yang terjalin masih tidak memberi ruang. Dan napas Baekhyun yang tersengal adalah untuk ragam perasaan yang wanita itu rasakan. "Apa.. apa.. hhh.. barusan.."

Ditatapnya pria yang masih melingkarkan lengan kekar di pinggang rampingnya dengan syok, Baekhyun terkejut untuk banyak hal. Untuk apa yang baru saja terjadi, untuk setiap tempat asing yang mereka pijak, untuk ciuman yang terasa candu, juga untuk iris kelabu yang Baekhyun saksikan sendiri bereksistensi beberapa detik lalu.

Anehnya iris kelabu itu kembali mengalirkan gelenyar hangat di hatinya. Seperti rasa rindu itu terobati.

Semula hanya napas yang tersengal lelah karena pasokan oksigen direnggut oleh ciuman penuh hasrat, namun perlahan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun melemas, lututnya tak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuh, pening di kepala pun memperburuk. Penglihatan yang memburam membuat segalanya terasa lambat. Baekhyun masih ingin mengingat iris kelabu itu dengan cermat sebelum kemudian segalanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Pada awalnya apa yang terjadi juga membuat Chanyeol dirundung rasa terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ciuman itu mampu membawa mereka berpindah dimensi menuju beberapa daratan di Landscapia?

Chanyeol membeo kecil pada sosok mungil yang kini telah tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Matanya memicing penuh curiga sebelum ia mengeratkan dekapan.

"Sekali lagi, siapa kau sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun?"

 **-oOo-**

 **-Timberland-**

Kabar mengenai apa yang terjadi kepada pangeran di malam ritual telah sampai ke seluruh penjuru Landscapia. Setidaknya ada beberapa pihak yang dipertanyakan tentang segala sebab, tak terkecuali Jongin yang berperan penting dalam mengantar Chanyeol menuju pelataran Istana malam itu.

Setelah berhasil lolos dari ratusan pertanyaan dari tetua klan _Woodles_ , Jongin memilih mengasingkan diri di tepian jurang curam. Matahari terbenam mungkin bisa membantu menjernihkan otaknya dari segala hal yang terasa merepotkan.

Jongin bukanlah tipikal orang yang berbaur dengan apa yang berpotensi membuat kehebohan. Tidak seperti Sehun yang krisis, Jongin terlampau santai dalam hal apapun. Bukan acuh, ia hanya tidak ingin melewati batas.

Karena ada berjuta rahasia yang tidak dikehendaki takdir untuk mengemuka.

"Kalau kau di sini, lantas dengan siapa pangeran di dunia manusia?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan sedikit geram.

"Terkadang aku ingin mempunyai kekuatan seperti Chanyeol _hyung_ yang mampu membuat lingkar batas di suatu tempat agar tidak mampu dilampaui oleh siapapun. Membayangkan berdiam diri tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun rasanya cukup menyenangkan."

"Kenapa? Kau sedang patah hati? Apa induk beruang yang kau bantu persalinannya tempo hari sudah mati? Lagipula tidak ada yang setara dengan pangeran, dari kita semua. Tidak ada. Richard bisa saja menandingi kekuatannya, tapi keparat itu.."

Jongin menoleh, lalu menatap Kris yang baru saja terbawa oleh arus teleportasi.

"Satu informasi untuk satu pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab. Setuju?" Kris tahu bahwa Jongin selalu menyimpan rasa antusias yang begitu tinggi pada dua nama. Chanyeol dan Richard. Maka dari itu ia mulai bernegosiasi sesaat setelah duduk di samping manusia serigala itu.

Keduanya menggantung kaki di ujung jurang seraya menikmati gradasi senja di langit petang Landscapia.

Jongin mendengus kecil. "Jika itu tentang apa yang terjadi kepada pangeran di malam ritual, aku menyerah."

"Kau yakin tidak mengingat sesuatu?"

" _Hyung,_ aku hanya mengendus keberadaan pangeran saat itu. Tanpa ku sangka dia berada di wilayahku. Tubuhnya terkapar di tengah hutan dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku membawanya menuju Istana."

"Lantas? Sebelum itu?"

Jongin mengernyit, tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Richard bisa saja menandingi kekuatan pangeran jika jiwa terkutuknya dibebaskan oleh sang bintang fajar. Keparat itu tidaklah lebih dari iblis yang terbelenggu." Sesuai janjinya, Kris memberi informasi yang membangkitkan rasa antusias Jongin, disamping harapan bahwa manusia serigala itu mengingat hal-hal yang dia lewatkan di malam ritual.

"Oh." Jongin menjentikkan jari. "Saat tengah membopong tubuh pangeran, aku mencium aroma yang begitu tak asing di tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang.. kau tahu, yang begitu menyenangkan. Seolah bau itu mampu membawa kebahagiaan."

Kris jelas menaruh banyak antusias pada apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan. Sebagai salah satu pelindung yang ditugaskan menjaga ketentraman Landscapia, ia wajib tahu segala hal. Termasuk yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

Karena segala sesuatu tentang pria itu sedikit banyak berpengaruh untuk kelangsungan lini kehidupan Landscapia.

"Tapi tentu saja, terlepas dari seberapa pun menyenangkannya aromanya. Itu tetaplah bau manusia." Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Entah sisi manusia pangeran tengah mendominasi kala itu atau memang dia telah menyambangi dunia manusia dan bertemu dengan manusia atau.. bersentuhan dengan manusia?" Mendadak Jongin melirik Kris yamg kini sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. " _Hyung.._ pangeran tidak mungkin bersentuhan dengan manusia bukan? Dia benci terhadap manusia, jadi—"

"Richard bilang pangeran sudah tidak perjaka. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika pangeran.."

"Maksudmu bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi?"

"Dia bahkan diam-diam mengunjungi wanita itu setiap hari di rumah sakit. Konyol, Richard yang mengirim buket dan Pangeran yang menjenguk diam-diam."

"A-apa?!"

"Mau mendengarkan sesuatu yang konyol?" Kris menjeda seraya terkekeh dengan nada mengantuk. "Park Chanyeol, pangeran berhati dingin dan dicap lebih keji dari iblis itu merasa penasaran terhadap seorang wanita."

Jongin mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum tawanya meledak dengan renyah. "Ternyata kau pandai melawak, _hyung._ "

Keduanya tertawa kencang, tentu saja apa yang Kris katakan lebih cocok dijadikan sebagai bahan gurauan.

Ya. Jelas, Park Chanyeol tidak dilahirkan untuk membuang waktu dengan sesuatu yang akan dianggapnya tidak berguna. Dan wanita sama tidak pentingnya menurut pria yang tak jarang kedapatan mencekik leher seseorang yang telah berani menyentuhnya meski hanya seujung kuku.

Park Chanyeol terlalu sibuk mengutuk kehidupan yang menurutnya membosankan. Jadi, mana mungkin..

Kris dan Jongin berhenti tertawa, lalu keduanya menelan saliva dengan hambar seraya melempar tatap satu sama lain.

"Pangeran tidak seperti itu bukan?" Jongin meringis.

Kris menggeleng. "Kalau pun dia memang menaruh rasa penasaran terhadap wanita itu, bukankah ada satu hal yang menambah poin pada permasalahan yang tengah kita hadapi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Wanita itu. Entah kenapa perasaanku berkata bahwa wanita itu ada kaitannya dengan semua ini."

 _Dan tentu saja aku akan mencari tahu._

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol telah lama hidup di dunia manusia. Ia kerap hilir mudik memasuki dimensi fana itu untuk sebuah pelarian dari rasa bosan.

Mulanya hal itu ditentang keras oleh ayahnya, sang Raja. Karena bagaimana pun dunia manusia telah mutlak ditetapkan tidak boleh dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk lain. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol tidak bereksistensi untuk dikekang oleh sebuah aturan.

Ia tidak boleh merasa pengap oleh suatu titah mutlak, karena ia hidup untuk sebuah kebebasan. Dan pendiriannya yang kuat adalah apa yang membuat Seunghyun menyerah dan memberinya izin untuk hidup di dunia manusia, meski dengan syarat bahwa Chanyeol harus ditemani oleh tiga ajudan dari tiga klan terpilih.

Chanyeol telah melewati ratusan tahun hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Ia sudah mempelajari banyak hal, tiga ajudan yang selalu setia menemaninya; Kris, Sehun dan Jongin pun tak luput merasakan imbas dari gaya hidup manusia yang selama ini dijalani.

Segalanya mulai terasa normal, Chanyeol tidak lagi membuat kehebohan di salah satu hutan oleh sebuah penemuan mayat dengan kondisi tubuh tercabik-cabik mengenaskan.

Ia tidak lagi menjadikan manusia sebagai santapan di kala lapar, meskipun masih kerap menyesap dua gelas berisi cairan merah pekat yang Kris peroleh dari persedian bank darah di sebuah rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tidak lagi memporak porandakan pusat kota karena kesulitan beradaptasi hingga membuat _headline news_ di berbagai stasiun televisi swasta seperti pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di dunia manusia. Kini ia telah terbiasa mengendalikan diri dan bersikap layaknya manusia normal, seolah bukanlah sesosok makhluk supranatural berkekuatan maha dahsyat.

Ya. Tentu saja, segala hal yang terkendali berasal dari Kris yang tak pernah bosan memperingatinya ini-itu.

Dan hidup sebagai manusia dengan ratusan identitas yang kerap berganti dengan tujuan menyembunyikan keabadian, membuat segala hal telah didapatkan.

Telah banyak profesi yang digeluti, dan kini Chanyeol memilih menjadi seseorang yang membawahi perusahaan konglomerasi yang mendominasi di pusat distrik Washington.

Ia cukup dikenal, dan tentu tidak akan bertindak gegabah untuk mencoreng reputasinya. Dalam hal apapun, Chanyeol harus bertindak semanusiawi mungkin di depan khalayak ramai, termasuk berlagak mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang terlontar dari mulut seorang dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Ya. Di saat ia mampu membuat wanita itu kembali terjaga hanya dengan satu kali kedipan mata, namun Chanyeol memilih jalur aman untuk eksistensinya di dunia manusia.

Karena akan terdengar sangat berlebihan jika Chanyeol melenyapkan satu atau bahkan dua orang saksi mata yang melihatnya menggunakan kekuatan untuk membangungkan Baekhyun yang pingsan setelah berciuman dan berkelana beberapa detik di Landscapia.

 _Apa karena itu dia pingsan?_

"Dia sangat kelelahan. Mungkin terlalu banyak bekerja. Mr. Richard, anda tidak usah cemas, kami sudah memberikan penanganan. Dalam beberapa jam dia akan siuman."

"Aku tidak cemas. Mau dia mati pun bukan urusanku." Chanyeol menyahut sekenanya.

Tentu saja, tindakan heroiknya membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit tidak memiliki maksud apapun selain karena tidak ingin mengundang kecurigaan dari para karyawannya di kantor.

Meski kini hatinya seolah tertusuk ratusan belati setelah menyahuti sang dokter dengan kalimat pedas tersebut.

Sesak dan sakit.

 _Ada apa ini?_

Dokter yang berusia nyaris setengah abad itu tersenyum kecil. Pria yang jauh lebih muda yang berdiri memangku tangan di hadapannya saat ini tentu dikenalnya dengan cukup baik.

Chanyeol kerap mengunjungi rumah sakit yang sama untuk sekedar mengikuti protokol perusahaan dengan rutin memeriksa kesehatan.

Kadang ia merasa begitu konyol ketika rombongan orang berjas putih itu berceloteh tentang kondisi jasmaninya seolah Chanyeol adalah manusia seutuhnya.

 **-oOo-**

 _Aku tidak cemas.._

 _Mau dia mati pun bukan urusanku.._

Chanyeol nyaris tidak pernah tidur dengan lelap. Tak terkecuali malam ini. Pria itu terjaga dengan peluh yang menghias dahi dan pelipis.

Lantas mengumpat keras.

Chanyeo tidak pernah merasa takut akan apapun. Bahkan seluruh penghuni Landscapia beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol dilahirkan tanpa rasa takut. Namun sekilas mimpi yang menyambanginya sesaat lalu mulai terasa mengganggu.

Chanyeol dibuat resah oleh ucapannya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa?

 _Aku benar-benar tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau terus mengusik pikiranku, Byun Baekhyun._

Rasa geram itu membawa sepersekian detik eksistensinya pada lorong temaram rumah sakit. Setelah membungkam seluruh kesadaran penghuni bangsal yang ia pijak, Chanyeol mulai melangkah menuju pintu kamar inap yang tadi siang sempat ia rekomendasikan kepada dokter yang bertanggung jawab memulihkan kesehatan Baekhyun.

Oh, bahkan kini ia merasa berlebihan ketika bahkan dokter itu mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak perlu dirawat.

Chanyeol mengerjap kecil lalu menembus pintu kayu pembatas dua ruangan.

Oh, jika saja penemu antiseptik masih hidup, mungkin Chanyeol sudah mengahibisinya sejak dulu. Pria itu benar-benar membenci baunya.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol berdiam diri di tempat yang ia pijak, memperhatikan sosok yang tengah terlelap di atas brangkar dari jarak sekian meter. Lalu sejurus kemudian ia telah duduk di sampingnya.

Ada banyak hal yang meliputi benak. Chanyeol tidak di sini dengan sebuah alasan yang jelas, ia hanya terbawa arus mimpi yang perlahan semakin mengganggu.

Kini ia bertanya-tanya tentang ucapannya kepada sang dokter. Benarkah tidak masalah ketika bahkan wanita yang kini terpejam halus itu lenyap?

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia masih sadar betul bahwa dirinya dirancang untuk tidak digugu oleh semacam perasaan tak berguna. Namun kenapa ia merasa begitu menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata pedas itu?

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol terpejam erat, membiarkan akal sehatnya kembali menemukan fungsi, namun usakan kecil di atas punggung tangannya kini meleburkan segala harap.

Pria itu mengangkat wajah dan sejurus kemudian terjebak dalam iris bening yang menatapnya sayu.

Baekhyun tengah mencari ke dalam sebuah dimensi tatap terdalam, namun ia tidak menemukan apa dicari.

Iris itu bertahan dalam kelam, dan kelabu yang didamba tidak sama sekali menyapa atensi. Atau bahkan hijau yang ia pertanyakan eksistensinya.

Sebenarnya siapa pria yang kini masih bergeming dengan tatap beku itu?

 _Siapa kau?_

"Jangan memendam rasa penasaran terhadapku."

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Kau bahkan bisa membaca pikiranku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasa penasaran?"

"Apa kau sedang menulis cerita fiksi?"

Baekhyun bangkit seraya melepas selang infus. Cukup merasa kesal karena dipermainkan.

Ini bukan waktunya bersandiwara di saat Baekhyun telah melalui banyak hal aneh bersama pria itu belakangan ini.

"Kenapa matamu kerap berganti warna?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah, lalu sejurus kemudian berdiri.

"Jawab aku!" Tuntut Baekhyun seraya mengekori Chanyeol yang kini berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menaruh rasa ingin tahu terhadapku! Aku tidak akan menjamin segala hal mengenai keselamatanmu untuk itu."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh bahu Chanyeol namun sejurus kemudian pria itu berpindah tempat ke seberang brangkar.

Si wanita berjengit tertahan untuk hembusan angin secepat kilat.

"Jangan konyol, otakmu tidak akan sanggup menampung segala hal tentangku." Chanyeol mendesis kecil menyadari bahwa ia tengah menghadapi wanita keras kepala.

"Aku sanggup." Baekhyun bersikukuh lantas menghampiri Chanyeol. "Aku sanggup." Dan kini ia membiarkan telapak tangan bergerilya di atas kulit wajah Chanyeol.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kau tidak tahu aku mulai merasa candu akan hal itu." Chanyeol berbisik rendah, kini ia terpejam dengan satu kehendak mutlak di dalam hati, dan sepersekian detik setelahnya tidak ada ruangan pasien yang dipenuhi uap pelembab udara, melainkan puncak gedung puluhan meter yang menyajikan kehidupan malam kota Washington.

Baekhyun tersentak, napas yang tersengal melahirkan kepulan udara dari bibir mungilnya. Dahinya menyatu dengan yang sedari tadi melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang.

"Aku sanggup. Tolong.. Aku merasa bingung dengan semua ini."

Chanyeol menggeleng lantas melepas dekapan. Hembusan angin kembali membawanya berpindah tempat, sedikit mundur dari tempat Baekhyun berpijak.

"Makhluk lemah sepertimu tidak berhak tahu tentangku."

Kalimat itu cukup menohok. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin predikat itu melekat.

"Baik. Jika aku makhluk lemah. Lantas sekuat apa makhluk sepertimu? Mari kita cari tahu."

Chanyeol masih memunggungi wanita itu ketika ia mulai memiringkan seraya memasang kernyitan di dahi. Sejurus kemudian ia telah berbalik dan korneanya sedikit melebar mendapati Baekhyun telah berdiri di ujung pembatas gedung.

"Makhluk lemah katamu!" Teriak Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menghempas tubuhnya dengan ringan ke belakang.

Chanyeol sempat mengulurkan tangan dengan raut wajah terkejut sebelum kemudian rasa geramnya menuntum sebuah kehendak mutlak. Tubuhnya berubah tak kasat mata, menembus udara dan beraliansi dengan pekatnya kabut malam.

Di saat tubuhnya terlunta-lunta di udara karena sesaat lalu terjun dari ketinggian gedung pencakar langit, Baekhyun mulai merasa sebuah lengan melingkar dengan posesif di pinggang. Lantas ketika membuka mata, iris kelabu yang entah sejak kapan ia damba menyambutnya dengan kilatan amarah yang terpampang jelas.

"Tunggu sampai kau merasakan amukanku atas ulahmu ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang terasa begitu melindungi.

Wanita itu bahkan tidak cemas tulang punggungnya akan retak parah karena terbentur permukaan _paving block_ karena sebelum itu terjadi, tubuhnya telah lebih dulu melawan arus, pria itu membawanya menembus pekatnya cakrawala sebelum akhirnya telapak kaki itu merasakan sebuah pijakan.

Ada yang masih tersengal dengan kepulan uap yang keluar dari mulut. Dan untuk itu Baekhyun mulai yakin bahwa pria yang kini masih mendekapnya bukanlah sebentuk eksistensi yang sehari-hari menyapanya di dunia fana.

"Kau—"

Sebelum kalimatnya sempat berlajut, pria itu telah lebih dulu menyentuh sisi wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan sebuah kalimat serupa mantra di dalam hati.

Baekhyun terjebak, iris kelabu itu mengunci pandangan hingga ia kesulitan berkedip. Namun sejurus kemudian beragam kejadian asing menyapa apa yang dikuasai indera penglihatan.

Baekhyun mendapati sebuah kelahiran di atas langit, bayi bersayap pudar itu laki-laki. Namun kenapa dia dibuang ke sebuah dimensi lain?

Lalu waktu merambat dengan cepat, bayi itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tengah memporak porandakan suatu tempat dengan kekuatan api yang muncul dari ujung jari. Hanya ada amarah di kedua iris kelabunya.

Segala hal hanya berlangsung sekian detik dan kini Baekhyun berjengit mendapati sosok yang sama tengah sibuk mencabik-cabik tubuh manusia sebelum disantapnya dengan lapar.

Banyak hal berputar hanya dengan tatap mata, bahkan kini Baekhyun kembali terkejut mendapati satu adegan yang mirip dengan apa yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Tidak. Ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Baekhyun yang disetubuhi oleh sosok yang sama itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sebuah dunia asing yang terlihat begitu sulit untuk disentuh adalah apa yang terakhir kali terekam oleh atensi. Baekhyun berjengit saat semua hal lenyap dari pandangan dan kini ia hanya sanggup menatap pria itu dengan rasa tak percaya.

Sebetulnya Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya pulih dari efek yang ditimbulkan di malam ritual. Akibatnya segala hal yang dilakukan dengan mengandalkan kekuatan supranatural berimbas pada energinya yang terkuras habis. Termasuk apa yang diperlihatkan kepada Baekhyun sesaat lalu.

Pria itu nyaris limbung jika saja Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu menahannya.

"Tuan Richard!"

Rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh adalah apa yang telah Chanyeol pelajari jika nama Richard terlontar dari mulit wanita itu.

"Akhh.. jangan.. jangan sebut namanya jika aku sedang tidak mampu mengendalikan diri!" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan.

"A-apa.. apa maksudmu, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol semakin merintih. "Jika merasa sulit dan.. bingung, ingat satu hal bahwa.. aku.. adalah kelabu."

Baekhyun mengernyit tanda tak mengerti di samping perasaan panik mendapati sosok itu semakin merintih dan terhuyung.

"Aku adalah kelabu. Selain itu kau hanya akan merasa asing."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang terlontar mutlak dengan desisan ngilu sebelum eksistensinya melebur dan lenyap di udara. Menyisakan keterkejutan tak berkesudahan pada raut wajah Baekhyun.

 **-oOo-**

Malam yang berlalu melahirkan pagi yang diselimuti kabut tebal di beberapa titik Washington.

Sementara seorang pria yang masih membantu di depan refleksi diri terlihat enggan untuk menyudahi segala kebingungan yang merajai.

Sisa titik embun yang menghiasi cermin kamar mandi disibak oleh telapak tangan, lalu sejurus kemudian wajah tampan berhias iris mata sehijau telaga itu mengulas seringai remeh.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Park Chanyeol?"

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mampu memgajaknya berinteraksi melalui belenggu cermin dengan kekuatannya, Richard justru mengajak refleksinya sendiri berbicara.

Ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan sehebat itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu lemah belakangan ini?"

Tentu, Richard bukannya tidak senang karena akhir-akhir ini kerap mempunyai kesempatan untuk berinteraksi. Namun apa yang tak jarang itu melahirkan berjuta tanda tanya.

Tadi malam, ia mendapati dirinya meringkuk di atas tumpukan daun kering di sebuah hutan terpencil. Lantas bertanya-tanya apa yang sebelumnya Chanyeol lakukan hingga menyeretnya cukup jauh?

Richard tidak merasa terlalu muak oleh rasa ingin tahu, karena selembar struk pembayaran rumah sakit yang terpendam di saku celana melahirkan setitik harapan untuknya saat ini.

Maka setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, ia bergegas keluar. Langkahnya nyaris kembali terurai jika saja daun pintu berlambang kepingan salju beberapa meter darinya tidak lebih dulu terbuka.

"Sial, dingin sekali." Richard mengumpat pada semilir hawa beku yang menguar dari kamar Sehun.

"Hei, pucat. Bisakah kau mengganti latar kamarmu? Hanya karena kau hidup di musim dingin abadi Landscapia, itu bukan berarti kau harus memilih _Everest_ sebagai tempat tinggalmu di dunia manusia bukan?"

"Nah, lalu apa urusanmu?" Sehun tahu sosok serba hitam yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu bukanlah pangeran Landscapia yang ia hormati, melainkan iblis mesum terkutuk yang kehilangan seluruh ingatannya.

"Jika terus seperti itu, aku bisa mati kedinginan di dalam rumah ini, keparat!"

Sehun tertawa keras, namun tak luput dari nada remeh. "Sebelum berkata seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya kau berkaca siapa dirimu? Perlu ku ingatkan bahwa kau hanyalah jiwa terkutuk yang seenaknya menguasai raga pangeran. Jangan berharap berada di sini selamanya, suatu saat kau akan lenyap tak tersisa."

Mata Richard memicing tajam. "Bukan inginku terjebak dalam tubuh pangeran keparatmu itu, kau makhluk penghisap darah menjijikan!"

"Jaga mulutmu, brengsek!"

Iris mata hijau dan merah itu mulai melahirkan ketegangan.

Bukan kali pertama Richard dan Sehun bersitegang atau bahkan nyaris membumi hanguskan pusat kota Washington karena sebuah perkelahian.

Keduanya kerap terlibat baku hantam karena memang tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merasa sudi menjalin sebuah pertemanan.

Sehun membenci Richard karena kerap membuat Chanyeol kesulitan. Meskipun Richard tidak memendam kebencian yang sama. Pria itu hanya tidak akan tinggal diam jika diperlakukan dengan tidak menyenangkan.

Mereka nyaris kembali terlibat sebuah perkelahian dengan akibat yang berpotensi melahirkan _headline news_ di beberapa media massa jika saja selubung cahaya jingga tidak lebih dulu bereksistensi di antara keduanya.

"Aku benar-benar sanggup menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai santapan makan siang Selena jika kalian berani berkelahi dan membuat keributan untuk ke sekian kali."

Sehun mendengus pada peringatan yang Kris lontarkan, sementara Richard memutar bola matanya jengah.

Tidak ingin terlibat urusan dengan hal yang yang tidak penting, kini pria itu lebih memilih berbalik dan berniat keluar.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Mommy!"_ Teriak Richard menggunakan nada ejekan kepada Kris.

"Oh, jika saja dia tidak bereksistensi menggunkan tubuh pangeran, sudah sejak lama aku cincang habis tubuhnya dan memberikannya kepada Selena." Umpat Kris dengan geram.

Pria itu lantas berbalik dan memandang Sehun dengan mata sedikit memicing.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan curiga.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada salah satu klan _Kloverys_?"

 _Kloverys?_

Lalu sejurus kemudian ingatan Sehun bermuara pada satu titik. "Ahh gadis ikan itu."

"Puteri duyung!" Kris mendesis pada kalimat gegabah yang Sehun lontarkan. "Mereka makhluk suci yang tidak boleh diusik ataupun dilukai. Dan kesalahanmu cukup fatal. Anak panah yang melukai salah satu dari kaum mereka itu beracun dan klan _Kloverys_ menuntut pertanggung jawaban darimu saat ini. Karena selain dirimu tidak ada yang tahu penawar racunnya!"

Sehun mengorek lubang telinga, lantas berbalik. "Cerewet sekali!" Sejurus kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap di hadapan Kris.

"Puteri duyung menghendaki sebuah kutukan, dan jika kau mengabaikan hal ini maka mereka akan marah dan mengutukmu, pucat!" Kris berteriak pada kekosongan udara seolah Sehun yang telah lama menghilang mampu mendengarnya.

 **-oOo-**

Dibanding Chanyeol, Richard tentunya lebih bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan manusia. Selain karena tidak mempunyai masalah bersosialisasi oleh sosoknya yang mudah bergaul, ia pun merasa hidup sebagai manusia biasa tidak ada ruginya.

Ketika Chanyeol akan lebih memilih menggunakan kekuatan teleportasi untuk berpindah ke suatu tempat, Richard justru lebih memilih menyisir deretan _sport_ car yang berjejer di garasi.

Kini pria itu mengemudikan kendaraannya menuju sebuah alamat yang diberikan oleh rumah sakit yang beberapa saat lalu ia kunjungi.

Sebenarnya alamat itu tidak berguna karena Richard lebih terkejut pada satu fakta bahwa apa yang kini sedang ia tuju adalah wanita itu.

Richard bisa saja menghendaki angin agar membawanya melesat ke tempat yang akan dituju, namun sekali lagi ia masih bisa beradaptasi pada segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan manusia. Lagipula mengendarai salah satu _sport car_ kualitas impor membuatnya terlihat sangat keren.

Pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah pekarangan rumah yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Lalu keluar dengan seikat bunga di tangan yang ia beli di pusat kota.

"Selamat siang." Sapanya ramah pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang sesaat lalu membukakan pintu.

"Ya, selamat siang. Maaf, anda ini siapa? Dan mempunyai keperluan apa?"

Adalah nyonyaMarie yang bertanya dengan sopan. Wanita paruh baya dengan aura keibuan yang melekat itu sedikit bertanya-tanya pada pria tampan dengan stelan klinis yang melekat di tubuhnya yang atletis.

"Saya Richard Park, temannya Byun Baekhyun, nyonya. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa Baekhyun ada di rumah?"

Lantas semburat raut terkejut terpampang di wajah nyonyaMarie. "Oh, maafkan aku karena tidak mengenalimu, tuan Richard."

Jelas beliau tahu sekarang setelah teringat pada celotehan Luna tentang sosok pria yang rutin mengirim sebuket bunga berisikan ucapan kesembuhan untuk Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Richard. Panggil saja Richard, nyonya."

"Oh, baiklah. Mari masuk, nak. Biar ku panggilkan Baekhyun."

Richard mengangguk kecil, tak lupa mengulas senyum berkekuatan ribuan _voltase_ yang biasanya cukup ampuh membuat lutut siapa pun berubah layaknya agar-agar.

 **-oOo-**

Ketukan pintu membuat Baekhyun terhenyak dari lamunan.

Oh, mengapa pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok pria bermata kelabu itu?

" _Sweetheart_.. ada seorang pria muda dan tampan yang mengaku sebagai temanmu."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alis, bukan untuk nada jahil yang ibunya lontarkan, melainkan pada seorang tamu yang disebutnya sebagai teman.

"Siapa, _Mom?"_

"Yang rutin mengirim sebuket bunga saat kau sakit tempo hari. Bukankah dia juga yang kemarin membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

 _ **Deg!**_

Baekhyun mengerjap kecil, lantas mengulum senyum kecil karena entah mengapa membayangkan bertemu kembali dengan iris kelabu itu membuat hatinya merasa senang.

 _Tapi kenapa dia datang ke sini?_

Nyonya Marie berdeham sejenak, lalu melempar senyum lembut. "Turunlah, dia menunggu di bawah."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum kemudian bangkit dari ranjang. Mulanya ia berniat mengabaikan eksistensi cermin, namun setelah sekilas mendapati rambutnya cukup berantakan, wanita itu mendadak kalang kabut.

"Oh, jelek sekali." Gumamnya dengan sedikit meringis.

Setelah menghabiskan belasan menit untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya tidak memalukan, Baekhyun kemudian menapaki tangga dan turun dari lantai dua.

"Dia menunggu di taman samping." Bisik nyonya Marie seraya menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, parfummu terlau menyengat."

" _Mom!"_ Rengek Baekhyun saat menyadari sang ibu menggodanya.

Ada tawa kecil yang terdengar lalu kemudian Baekhyun mengurai langkah menuju taman di samping rumah.

 _Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam lagi._ Pikir Baekhyun setelah mendapati siluet bertubuh tegap yang berdiri menikmti kepulan kabut di hutan seberang rumah.

"Apa kau hanya mempunyai baju berwarna hitam dan putih saja?"

Baekhyun jelas merasa heran, karena pria itu kerap memakai stelan monokrom di setiap pertemuan.

Richard berbalik, dan senyum lebar yang terulas adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun asing.

Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menemukan segurat senyum ramah di wajah pria itu.

"Apa yang aku pakai adalah sebuah identitas, cantik."

 _Sejak kapan dia menjelma menjadi pria bermulut manis?_

Baekhyun menggeleng, mungkin ia hanya belum mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dan lagipula suasana hati seseorang bisa berubah-ubah bukan?

"Petugas rumah sakit bilang kau pulang sendiri. Kenapa tidak menungguku? Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisimj kemarin bukan?" Richard berdusta, ia mulai paham dengan situasi dan hanya harus melanjutkan peran Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya pria itu sangat ingin menertawakan Chanyeol.

 _Sejak kapan keparat itu menjelma menjadi sosok baik hati?_

Mendapati fakta bahwa Chanyeol membawa Bakehyun yang tak sadarkan diri ke rumah sakit tentu membuat Richard merasa geli.

"Bukankah kau yang meninggalkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Terang saja, pria itu menghilang di kegelapan malam dan tidak kembali lagi.

Richard menggaruk tengkuk, sempat mengumpat pada tidakan heroik Chanyeol namun mengetahui pria itu meninggalkan Baekhyun membuatnya berpikir bahwa Chanyeol masihlah si keparat tak berhati.

"Oh, maaf untuk itu. Aku mempunyai sedikit urusan." Richard mengikis jarak sebelum kemudian mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Kau mau memaafkanku?" Lalu mensejajarkan wajah, menatap wanita itu dengan seksama.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan itu dengan serius, tidak ada maksud lain selain berharap bahwa iris kelam yang kini menancap pada atensinya akan berubah menjadi kelabu yang ia damba.

 _ **Deg!**_

Richard mengernyit pada ulu hati yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi rasa sesak. Dan lagi-lagi ia mempertanyakan sosok wanita yang kini tengah ditatapnya dengan lamat-lamat.

 _Di mana aku pernah melihatnya?_

Richard yakin ia pernah menemui wajah serupa, Baekhyun di matanya begitu tidak asing. Ia seolah telah mengenalnya sejak lama.

Lantas pria itu merasa ada begitu banyak ingatan yang lenyap dalam benak.

Ketika Richard mencoba menggali bagian terdalam memori, ia menjumpai beberapa kenangan asing yang berputar memenuhi otak.

Masih menatap Baekhyun dengan segenap hati, pria itu terus mencoba memaksakan diri untuk mengingat.

"Hei, kau baik?" Baekhyun mengernyit pada ekspresi wajah Richard yang berubah.

Ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa kepala pria itu tengah merasa kesakitan karena memaksakan diri meraih beberapa ingatan yang dirampas oleh sang bintang fajar dari dalam benaknya.

"Tuan Richard, kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Richard.._

"Tuan Richard?"

 _Richard.._

 _Aku mencintaimu.._

Richard tidak mengindahkan bahunya yang tengah diguncang oleh Baekhyun. Yang kini menyita seluruh indera adalah apa yang perlahan membuat memori itu berputar utuh. Suara dari kedua wanita itu benar-benar sama.

 _Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita bersama._

 _Sayang, kita berbeda.._

 _Richard.._

Baekhyun merasa bingung mendapati Richard mematung, pria itu tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata dan hanya membiarkan ekspresi wajahnya yang mulai mengeras.

Seolah tengah memendam amarah.

 _Richard.._

 _Sayang.._

 _Aku mencintaimu.._

 _Kumohon, kita bisa melaluinya bersama.._

Richard menggeleng pelan, lantas matanya memanas. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan apa yang lolos dari kelopak mata membuat iris kelam itu memudar dan tergantikan oleh warna sehijau telaga. Kini tatapannya berubah sayu oleh sebuah luka masa lalu.

"Bianca?"

Satu nama yang terlontar dengan suara bergetar itu tertuju pada Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu mundur satu langkah oleh perasaan asing.

 **TBC**

 **An:**

 **Ciaaaaaa :D gimana? Setegang anunya Daddy gak? Ngakakkakak**

 **Cie yang mulai nebak-nebak** **:D**

 **Btw, masih ada beberapa yang kurang ngerti sama jalan cerita ff ini, tapi kuharap di chapter ini kelyan yang masih belum paham bisa menemukan sedikit titik terang yaaa** **:v**

 **Dah yaaa see you next chapt!**

 **SAMPISCHU! :***


	5. Chapter 5

**LANDSCAPIA (The Two of Highness)**

 **•**

 **Chapter 5 : Curse of Love**

 **•**

Terlalu banyak pertimbangan bukanlah Byun Baekhyun, rasa penasaran yang tak masuk akal sudah terlanjur menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan klinis bertema putih. Segala hal konyol yang bertentangan dengan nalar telah ia jabarkan secara lugas kepada pria _western_ yang berprofesi sebagai seorang ahli psikiatri di salah satu rumah sakit swasta ternama di pusat Washington.

Wanita itu masih mendengarkan penjelasan ilmiah terkait apa yang dirasakannya belum lama ini. Tidak. Tentu semua yang ia dengar bukan mengenai dirinya melainkan tentang pria itu.

Oh, Baekhyun menggigit bibir dengan gusar kala mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Richard Park. Itu adalah satu minggu yang lalu dan pria itu tidak bereksistensi di mana pun. Baekhyun seharusnya melihatnya di layar televisi, paling tidak pria itu akan mengisi slot acara bertema bisnis sebagai bintang tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Reputasinya memang tidak main-main. Namun sepekan terakhir Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendengar namanya di mana pun. Pria itu seolah lenyap ditelan bumi setelah membuat Baekhyun kehilangan banyak jam tidur hanya karena satu nama yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu sebelum memutuskan pergi tanpa sebuah kejelasan dan alasan.

 _Bianca?_

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa didiagnosa. _Manic depressive_ bisa menjadi salah satu indikasi terkuat yang diderita olehnya. Gangguan mental satu ini menyerang kondisi psikis seseorang yang ditandai dengan perubahan suasana hati yang sangat ekstrem. Namun tidak hanya bipolar yang bisa membuat seseorang berubah layaknya orang lain seperti yang anda ceritakan. Karena bisa saja dia menderita DID."

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar lantas ia melempar tanda tanya kepada sang psikiater. "DID?"

Doktet bermata biru cerah itu mengangguk. "Ya. DID merupakan salah satu sekelompok kondisi yang disebut Gangguan Disosiatif; amnesia, _fugue_ , depersonalisasi dan gangguan identitas disosiatif. Gangguan disosiatif merupakan penyakit mental dengan gangguan kerusakan memori, kesadaran, identitas dan persepsi. Lebih mudahnya adalah gangguan kepribadian ganda."

Kornea Baekhyun melebar. Ia pernah mendengar kasus gangguan mental itu di berbagai acara televisi, namun tidak tahu persis tepatnya seperti apa.

"Seseorang bisa terindikasi oleh stress dan traumatik yang mendalam sehingga tidak mampu mengadapi hal tersebut dan menjauhkan diri dari kesadaran tentang apa yang terjadi. Dengan seringnya menutup diri dari dunia luar dan kurangnya dukungan moril, seseorang akan menciptakan kepribadian lain di dalam dirinya. Dan kepribadian lain tersebut akan menjadi wadah untuk menampung segala masalah yang tidak dapat dia hadapi. Saran saya, anda bisa membawa orang itu untuk berkonsultasi. Agar lebih mudah untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya."

 _Yang benar saja menyeret seorang pengusaha tersukses di kota ini. Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa._

Setelah sesi konsultasi itu berakhir. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil yang dipinjamnya dari nyonya Marie, wanita yang telah memakai sabuk pengaman itu nyaris melompat karena dikejutkan oleh sosok mungil yang tiba-tiba bereksistensi di sampingnya.

"Oh kau tahu cara memakai sabuk pengaman?"

"Ini mudah."

Baekhyun menatap roh gadis kecil malang itu beberapa saat. Sejujurnya ia telah melakukan banyak cara agar bisa mengetahui apa penyebab Candy meninggal sehingga ia bisa memecahkan masalah gadis kecil itu agar dia bisa segera pergi ke dunia atas tanpa lagi terlunta-lunta di dunia manusia. Seperti yang Baekhyun ketahui ada begitu banyak roh yang terlunta-lunta di dunia manusia karena mereka tidak dapat menyelesaikan apa yang belum selesai semasa mereka hidup. Dan Baekhyun cukup merasa ngeri jika membayangkan si manis Candy berubah menjadi roh jahat jika batas waktu yang diberikan untuk memecah masalah yang belum terselesaikan telah lebih dulu habis.

"Apa? Kali ini kau melihat apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan antusias saat hantu manis di sampingnya memejamkan mata dengan erat. Biasanya Candy akan memberi Baekhyun sebuah petunjuk dengan kemampuan menelisik apa yang telah dilalui oleh waktu tersebut.

Dan Baekhyun telah lama tahu bahwa Candy seistimewa itu. Gadis hantu itu telah lama berteman dengannya, dan dari sekian banyak hantu yang pernah berurusan dengan Baekhyun, hanya Candy lah yang mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa itu. Bahkan Candy selalu turut andil membantunya memecahkan masalah jiwa-jiwa penasaran yang berkeliaran di dunia manusia dan berhasil membuat mereka tenang dan pergi ke dunia yang semestinya.

"Ada sebuah toko buku di pinggiran kota." Candy menggeleng kecil sementara matanya masih terpejam. "Dia bukan penulis terkenal tapi… tapi… hei Byun, ini tidak seperti biasanya."

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang kau lihat?" Gemas Baekhyun seakan ingin menyentuh Candy meski pada faktanya tubuh mungil gadis itu selalu menembus kekosongan udara.

"Ini sangat acak. _The real curse of love._ "

"A-apa?" Baekhyun menangkap apa yang Candy rapalkan namun masih tidak memahami apa maksudnya.

"Bukunya terlihat paling usang. Dan… dan…" sebelum dapat melanjutkan, mata Candy telah lebih dulu membeliak.

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut, ia melihat gadis hantu itu meneteskan air mata.

Mereka berdua bersitatap sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan menginjak pedal gas. "Kita akan mencari toko buku itu sekarang."

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu berantusias namun ia merasa petunjuk yang Candy berikan sesaat lalu bersifat penting dan tidak boleh ia lewatkan. Terlepas dari siapa yang kini mengacu pada petunjuk tersebut.

Satu dan dua serta tiga toko buku yang bereksistensi di pinggiran kota telah Baekhyun datangi. Meski udara nyaris mencapai titik beku.

" _Sorry, miss. There's no suitable title."_

Baekhyun tidak menyerah, ia kembali mencapkan gas untuk menyisir lebih banyak toko buku yang Candy maksud. "Apa tidak ada petunjuk tentang toko bukunya?"

Candy bungkam dan memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

Perubahannya dapat Baekhyun rasakan, hantu cilik itu terlihat lebih banyak diam. Candy memang bukan bocah yang akan sanggup memekakan telinga dengan celotehan cerewet khas anak-anak pada umumnya. Gadis itu hantu paling tenang yang Baekhyun tahu. Namun melihatnya murung tanpa sebab yang pasti tentu membuat Baekhyun dirundung beragam tanya.

"Oh, aku akan ke sana."

Baekhyun menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah toko buku lain yang ia jumpai. Bunyi lonceng saat ia mendorong daun pintu terdengar begitu khas.

" _Excuse me… I'm looking for a book and—"_

"Apa kau yang membuka pintu itu? Katakan! Astaga! Aku tidak percaya! Oh akhirnya! Tunggu… apakah kau…"

Baekhyun membeo untuk beberapa saat karena sambutan dari seorang pria bermata teduh yang tak lain adalah penjaga toko tersebut terkesan berlebihan. "Ya?"

"Oh lupakan." Pria itu mengibaskan tangan.

" _Well,_ aku di sini untuk mencari—"

" _The Real Curse of Love_."

Untuk ke dua kali kornea Baekhyun melebar.

"Oh tidak! Mulai sekarang kau akan dikejutkan oleh banyak hal. Kau harus terbiasa. Semesta ini menyimpan ragam misteri, begitulah cara kerjanya. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Suho."

Baekhyun menyambut jabatan tangan itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Oh! Demi sang bintang fajar yang terkutuk! Kau memang orangnya! Pantas saja pintu itu dapat dengan mudah kau buka." Pria berdecak kagum setelah merasakan gelenyar aneh di seluruh tubuh saat berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku? Maaf, memangnya ada masalah dengan pintu depan toko ini."

"Masalah besar." Gumam Suho.

"Ya?"

Suho dengan cepat menggeleng. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh ditembus oleh nalar manusia. Sebagai seorang penjaga dua batas dimensi, Suho tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia telah terjebak di dalam toko buku itu selama ribuan tahun.

 _Kau lihat, bintang fajar?_

 _Aku bebas. Dan bersiap untuk mimpi burukmu._

Itu bukan ancaman, melainkan bukti nyata bahwa Suho telah yakin akan membalaskan dendam kepada sang bintang fajar yang memenjarakannya dalam sangkar neraka yang ditempatkan di dunia manusia dengan tampilan sebuah toko buku klasik. Suho dianggap bersalah dan berdosa besar karena mengutip kisah cinta dua insan yang dikutuk oleh seluruh dimensi semesta.

 _Kau pikir hari ini tidak akan datang, huh?_

 _Tugasku masih sama. Aku akan melindunginya, satu-satunya yang mampu membuatmu binasa selamanya._

"Jadi… apa bukunya ada?"

"Tentu saja ada!" Seru Suho seraya menyusuri rak buku usang. "Buku ini memang aku buat untukmu." Gumamnya tanpa dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun. "Pastikan mencerna segala hal karena tidak ada yang tidak terkoneksi. Semuanya berhubungan."

"Tuan, aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun tentang apa yang kau ucapkan."

Jelas saja, Baekhyun seperti tengah menghadapi orang gila yang berceloteh tidak jelas.

"Kau akan mengerti. Kau berada di sini bukan tanpa alasan. Segala hal akan membuat mata dan hatimu terbuka."

 _Karena kau lah satu-satunya h_ _arapan.._

 _Karena kau lah penangkal dari segala kutukan yang dia alami._

Baekhyun cukup merasa kesal karena ia masih tidak dapat mencerna apa yang Suho ucapkan. "Jadi, berapa harganya?"

"Itu gratis. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih ku karena kau telah membebaskanku dari neraka ini. Oh aku muak berada di dalam sini."

" _Well, thank you."_

"Permen untukmu."

Mata Baekhyun membola tidak percaya, karena sebuah permen tak kasat mata itu Suho berikan kepada Candy yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. "K-kau melihatnya?"

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus membiasakan diri pada hal-hal yang akan mengejutkanmu di masa depan." Tukas Suho, lantas pria itu berlutut dan membelai wajah Candy yang membuat Baekhyun kembali terkejut karena bahkan selama ini ia hanya mampu menembus sosok hantu mungil itu tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta meskipun akhir yang bahagia tidak selalu dapat dirasa. Jangan mengutuk untuk apa yang telah dikutuk. Jangan memendam dendam, itu akan semakin menyulitkan. Percayakan saja semuanya kepada wanita ini." Tukas Suho kepada Candy seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

Candy mengerjap kecil karena ia hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak dapat mencerna kalimat panjang yang Suho lontarkan.

"Sedikit lagi. Bersabar sedikit lagi." Bisik Suho kepada Candy.

Bocah hantu itu kembali mengerjap, meski tidak mengerti ia tetap mengangguk karena rasanya pria dewasa yang berbicara kepadanya saat ini seperti tengah menjanjikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan merasa pusing akibat memaksakan diri mencerna apa yang Suho katakan, karenanya ia lebih memilih untuk berpamitan.

"Sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa bertanya jika segala hal semakin sulit dicerna logika." Seru Suho seraya melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Baekhyun berlalu, Suho mendesah panjang seraya menatap punggung Candy sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. "Oh, aura bocah itu benar-benar membuatku kewalahan. Dan wanita itu… dia harus belajar untuk tahu banyak hal. Oh astaga! Apa mereka sudah saling bertemu? Aku harus mencari tahu!"

 **-oOo-**

Sosok itu telah lama mengasingkan diri jauh dari sentuhan bising kehidupan manusia. Sebenarnya, Richard bisa saja membuat satu lahan di dunia fana lenyap dalam hitungan detik untuk dijadikannya tempat menyendiri, namun pikirnya ia tidak seperti Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk merugikan siapapun. Dan untuk itu Richard selalu menyombongkan diri tentang kebaikan hatinya di hadapan sang nephilim berdarah makhluk suci bernama malaikat

Nyaris tidak ada satu pun pijakan yang dirasa tepat untuk merenungi segala hal, bahkan berkelana di dataran Landscapia untuk mencari satu tempat yang mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikiran bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Richard terlalu malas bertemu mereka yang hanya akan mengutuk eksistensinya.

Meskipun tempatnya menetap selama sepekan terakhir masihlah dunia fana, namun Richard yakin ia tidak akan diganggu oleh siapapun di dalam sebuah mansion klasik yang ia ciptakan di pedalaman hutan pinus ratusan tahun lalu.

Iris hijau itu melayangkan sentuhan tajam pada bulir salju yang turun di luar sana.

Suhu nyaris menyentuh titik terbeku namun perapian yang menyala di hadapan sofa tebal yang Richard duduki hanyalah sebuah formalitas.

Ya. Pria itu kebas akan hawa dingin.

Ia nyaris mendecih karena hal itu mengingatkannya kepada Sehun. Richard yakin mereka tidak ditakdirkan akur hingga akhir hayat, mereka musuh abadi namun konyolnya takdir itu memberi mereka satu kesamaan.

Kebas akan hawa dingin.

Hela napasnya pertanda muak, lantas kepulan uap menguar di udara. Banyak hal yang memutari benak, termasuk satu nama.

 _Bianca…_

Ingatannya hanya sebatas rasa cinta. Dan Bianca adalah wanita yang pernah dikasihinya di masa lalu.

Lantas setelah itu apa?

Richard menghabiskan banyak hari untuk mengingat bagaimana awal mula kisah cinta mereka?

Jika Bianca dan dirinya jatuh cinta, lantas mengapa hanya tertanam kesedihan mendalam saat ini?

"Kalian benar-benar mirip."

Adalah Baekhyun yang Richard maksud saat ini. Satu hal yang semakin membuatnya tidak mengerti meskipun ia telah memahami satu hal. Pria itu telah mencerna ratusan kali, ingatannya yang pulih membawanya pada satu fakta bahwa hanya ada ia seorang diri. Dan Bianca yang dikasihinya telah tiada lagi, meskipun tak pria itu pungkiri bahwa ia hanyalah parasit di tubuh seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Richard sadar bahwa ia adalah jiwa terkutuk yang terpenjara dalam tubuh Chanyeol.

 _Jika aku di sini dan bereksistensi di dalam tubuh ini, lantas apa yang terjadi kepadamu?_

 _Dan apa yang terjadi dengan kita?_

 _Lantas siapa Byun Baekhyun?_

Satu hal yang semakin membuat pria itu kalut dalam tanda tanya.

Bagaimana bisa Bianca dan Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang begitu serupa?

Baekhyun jelas adalah seorang manusia, dan Bianca dianggap lebih suci dari makhluk mana pun yang bereksistensi. Maka dari itu Richard tidak bereaksi secara berlebihan oleh sebab wajah kedua wanita itu sangatlah mirip, meskipun sulit untuk memungkiri bahwa Richard merasa begitu senang berada di dekat Baekhyun selama ini.

Seolah mereka terikat kuat, seakan Bianca yang dikasihinya ada di sana, di dalam raga Byun Baekhyun.

 _Kenapa semua ini sangat membingungkan?._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang sebelum wajah Baekhyun kembali berkelebat. Richard memang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain harus memulainya dari Baekhyun karena sebagian ingatannya yang pulih berasal dari wanita itu.

Ya. Richard harus menemuinya, meskipun ia harus mempertaruhkan eksistensi yang telah ia pertahankan selama sepekan terakhir mengingat Park Chanyeol selalu dapat mendominasi dengan kuat dan menggeser posisinya jika wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu berada didekatnya.

Satu hal lain yang selalu membuat Richard semakin merasa penasaran terhadap Baekhyun.

 _Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?_

 _Kenapa kau_ _seolah terhubung dengan semua orang?_

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Candy tertelungkup di atas ranjang. Mereka bertumpu pada siku seraya menatap satu buku dengan jilid keemasan yang terlihat tak biasa dan masih rapat tertutup. Keduanya menyempatkan diri untuk saling melempar pandang sebelum Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Jemari Baekhyun terulur dan mencoba membuka jilid buku namun hasilnya nihil. Wanita itu mengernyit heran lalu ia memastikan bahwa buku itu tidak terbelenggu oleh perekat super dengan cara mengendusnya.

"Aku tidak mencium aroma lem tapi… kenapa jilidnya sulit sekali dibuka?"

"Apa ini?." Candy bertanya seraya menunjuk deretan huruf dalam sebuah kalimat yang terlukis di atas jilid buku.

Baekhyun meneliti.

" _ **Cinta selalu tentang rindu. Dan ajaibnya**_ _ **rindu mampu m**_ _ **enuntunmu pada sebuah jalan."**_

Baekhyun mencerna kalimat itu dengan dahi mengkerut. Sedikit kesulitan mengartikannya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Pertanyaan itu untuk segala hal. Buku yang tengah ia genggam dirasanya bukan sembarang buku. Jika tengkuknya yang meremang untuk sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal mistis atau sebagainya maka petunjuk yang Candy beri melalui buku ini benar-benar bersifat penting.

"Apa kau merindukan seserorang?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Candy.

Bocah hantu itu menggeleng. "Byun, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana aku bisa menjadi hantu."

"Oh." Baekhyun nyaris menepuk dahi karena melupakan hal itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya kepada Candy.

"Apa kau merindukan seseorang? Siapa yang tahu? Ini belum tentu tentangku, melainkan dirimu."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Buku ini atas petunjuk darimu. Jadi…"

 _Jangan konyol, otakmu tidak akan sanggup menampung segala hal tentangku._

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seiring dengan suara _baritone_ yang mendadak memenuhi indera pendengaran.

 _Jika merasa sulit dan.. bingung, ingat satu hal bahwa.. aku.. adalah kelabu._

Bahkan kini indera penglihatannya tersita oleh hal lain. Sepasang mata beriris kelabu memenuhi atensi, lalu tentang bagaimana caranya menatap.

Pria itu.

Sosok yang dengan jelas membuat hidup Baekhyun didera oleh tanda tanya akhir-akhir ini.

Dan konyolnya Baekhyun kerap terjebak rindu tak beralasan pada si pria bermata kelabu itu.

Ya. Baekhyun merindukannya dengan pasti.

 _Richard…_

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Nama itu adalah asing ketika mengingat iris hijaunya terakhir kali. Wanita itu semakin menggeleng. Pria yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini sudah tentu bukan manusia, Baekhyun tidak perlu kemampuan khusus untuk tahu bahwa pria yang pernah beberapa kali memperlihatkan hal-hal magis di luar nalar di hadapannya itu bukanlah seorang manusia.

 _Siapa kau?_

 _Kenapa rasa_ _nya_ _kau berbeda dari pria yang kutemui terakhir kali?_

 _Kenapa rasanya kau bukanlah Richard Park yang aku atau bahkan setiap orang kenal?_

Baekhyun membatin lama. Dari sekian banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, adalah dua warna iris berbeda dari pria yang sama yang kerap ia jumpai.

Bahkan aura yang Baekhyun rasakan selalu berbeda jika kedua warna iris itu silih berganti menyambangi atensinya.

Abu-abu dan hijau.

Dua warna itu benar-benar membawa perbedaan yang kentara. Rasa yang juga berbeda.

 _Gangguan disosiatif merupakan penyakit mental dengan gangguan kerusakan memori, kesadaran, identitas dan persepsi_ _. Lebih mudahnya adalah gangguan kepribadian ganda._

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam ketika mengingat lagi perkataan sang psikiater yang ia temui hari ini.

 _Apa kau bukan dia?_

 _Apakah ada 'kalian' yang tidak kuketahui selama ini?_

Baekhyun kembali membatin, dan segala hal yang terucap Baekhyun tujukan kepada si iris kelabu yang kini mulai terasa membuat ulu hatinya terasa sesak oleh rasa rindu.

"Hei, Byun!"

Lamunan Baekhyun membuyar saat Candy berseru kecil.

"Lihat. Bukunya terbuka dengan sendirinya."

Mata Baekhyun membeliak. Ia menatap Candy tidak percaya saat makna dari satu baris kalimat di atas jilid mulai ia ketahui.

 _Rindu itu benar?_

Baekhyun menelan saliva. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini segala hal sulit dicerna oleh logika?

"Ayo bacakan isinya." Pinta Candy tak sabaran.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya lantas menancapkan atensi pada barisan kata yang tersusun rapi di dalam buku. "Oh, di sini dikatakan bahwa kisah cinta mereka benar-benar nyata." Wanita itu mulai menaruh minat tinggi. "

"Mereka siapa?"

"Urmm— Seorang budak dari neraka dan peri dari kerajaan surga." Baekhyun melirik Candy dan keduanya memasang wajah murung secara tiba-tiba. Saliva Baekhyun tertelan pelan, mengapa tiba-tiba ia kesulitan untuk bernapas?

Mengapa pula ulu hatinya terasa begitu sesak?

"Dikatakan bahwa sang budak dan peri bertemu di perbatasan dimensi langit ke tiga ketika kerajaan surga dikepung oleh pasukan sang bintang fajar— Bintang fajar?" Baekhyun mengernyit dan gelengan kepala Candy untuk satu jawaban yang tidak sesuai keinginan.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun kembali menelisik kalimat demi kalimat secara seksama. "Sang budak neraka tidak pernah tahu bahwa menatap peri surga lebih dari lima detik sama dengan mengabdikan diri untuk mencintainya selamanya."

Candy mengulas senyum kecil secara tiba-tiba. Bocah itu tidak tahu mengapa ceritanya mulai terasa begitu menarik.

"Dia bukanlah budak biasa. Paling tidak dia adalah budak yang dibekali paras tampan hingga membuat sang peri terkesima."

"Lalu? Apa lagi? Huh?"

"Oh, sabarlah." Baekhyun mengernyit pada rasa antusias tinggi yang Candy perlihatkan. "Mereka jatuh cinta. Tidak pada pandangan pertama, melainkan oleh intensitas pertemuan mereka di langit ke tiga yang saat itu dijadikan tempat berlari dari kemelut peperangan yang terjadi di kerajaan surga."

"Whoa…" Candy bertepuk tangan dengan hasil nihil.

"Oh, mereka yang jatuh cinta, tapi kenapa aku yang merona?" Gumam Baekhyun. "Lalu kemudian mereka mulai menjalin hubungan. Mereka kerap bertemu di langit ke tiga hingga kabar itu berhembus dan tercium oleh sang bintang fajar, merasa cemas mereka pun memilih dunia manusia sebagai tempat pelarian terakhir yang dirasanya aman. Mereka tinggal untuk waktu yang lama, berbaur layaknya manusia biasa, menikah bahkan mempunyai seorang anak." Baekhyun menggigit bibir lalu mengernyit heran. "Anak dari seorang budak neraka dan peri surga? Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa anak mereka?" Lalu beralih pada Candy yang membuatnya merasa cukup heran karena bocah hantu itu murung, semangatnya untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita menguap entah kemana dan karena apa. "Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

Candy menunduk lalu menggeleng.

"Mau aku lanjutkan? Sepertinya tadi kau sangat bersemangat untuk tahu isi buku ini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Itu membuatku ingin mengutuk cinta terlarang."

"Cinta terlarang?"

Mata kosong si bocah hantu tertuju pada Baekhyun. "Byun, cinta mereka terlarang. Mereka sampai melarikan diri dari langit ke tiga hingga ke dunia manusia untuk menghindari ancaman, aku rasa seperti itu. Dan akhir dari cerita cinta mereka sudah pasti tidak bahagia. Aku tidak suka cerita seperti itu."

"Whoa, itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan." Baekhyun membeo. Sebenarnya ia setuju dengan pendapat Candy, namun wanita itu terlalu penasaran dan merasa belum menemukan satu pun petunjuk tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan penglihatan Candy perihal buku tersebut. "Baiklah, aku hanya akan merangkum bagian klimaksnya saja, siapa tahu kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting karena kau sendiri yang memberi petunjuk tentang buku ini."

Candy bungkam lalu memperhatikan wanita dewasa di sampingnya.

"Nyatanya kerajaan surga berada jauh di tempat tertinggi. Apa yang berada di dalamnya adalah hal paling suci dan tidak tertandingi. Sang bintang fajar menginginkan dirinya berada di sana, duduk di singgasana tertinggi dan menyusun segala siasat untuk merebutnya dari sang pengawas." Baekhyun menghela napas kecil, ia tidak pernah tahu menahu perihal nyata tentang surga dan neraka. Dalam pemahaman manusia, keduanya tidak seperti yang tergambar dalam cerita tersebut.

"Lantas kisah cinta terlarang antara budak neraka dan peri surga benar-benar terendus oleh sang bintang fajar. Tentu saja, kasta seorang budak dan peri sangatlah jauh berbeda. Jika budak neraka ditempatkan di tempat paling bawah, maka peri surga berada di tempat tertinggi. Mereka jelas berbeda dan perbedaan mencolok itu menjadi satu harga mati. Bintang fajar menuduh sang pengawas telah lalai dan menuntut untuk menyerahkan kerajaan surga serta menghukum peri surga begitu pun budak neraka yang telah lebih dulu ia kutuk menjadi iblis dengan jiwa paling berdosa." Baekhyun kembali menautkan kedua alis, matanya memanas untuk alasan yang tidak pasti. "Kerajaan surga terbelenggu, atas dosa besar yang dilakukan salah seorang peri, kerajaan surga ternodai, cinta terlarang itu akhirnya dikutuk oleh seluruh dimensi. Untuk kesalahan fatal itu pun, sang pengawas menyerahkan kerajaan surga kepada sang bintang fajar sepenuhnya."

"La-lu apa yang terjadi dengan sang peri dan budak itu selanjutnya?"

"Hei, kau menangis?" Baekhyun terperanjat lalu menghadap Candy sepenuhnya.

"Aku? Menangis?"

"Ya. Aku bisa melihat air matamu."

Candy mengerjap beberapa kali, ia pun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menangis.

"Masih mau aku lanjutkan?" Tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Candy sempat berpikir sebelum kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Sang peri dihukum dan dilenyapkan tak tersisa. Lalu sang budak yang telah dikutuk menjadi iblis dengan jiwa paling berdosa dipenjarakan di dalam neraka dengan segala ingatan yang dirampas secara paksa. Dan…" Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan mata membola.

"Dan…?"

"Anak mereka…"

"Anak mereka? Apa yang bintang fajar lakukan terhadap anak mereka?"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alis sebelum membaca ulang paragraf baru, korneanya melebar lalu ia menggeleng kecil.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi kepada anak mereka?" Tuntut Candy.

"Tidak. Aku salah membaca." Baekhyun berdalih karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia baca. Lalu ia memilih melewatinya. "Di kalimat akhir dikatakan bahwa tulusnya cinta adalah sebuah keadilan. Sebesar apapun dosa yang telah peri lakukan namun dia pergi membawa cinta tulus yang luasnya bahkan tidak tertandingi jagat raya. Untuk itu garis takdir memberinya satu kebaikan terakhir."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Reinkarnasi." Cicit Baekhyun sebelum menatap kata terakhir dengan cermat. "Untuk mencegah terwujudnya sebuah dendam yang bahkan tidak akan mampu diredam oleh semesta."

 _Reinkarnasi?_

Baekhyun membolak-balik buku, berharap menemukan nama dari kedua tokoh cinta yang akhirnya dikutuk oleh semesta yang ia baca, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Sudah ku bilang, akhirnya tidak akan bahagia. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap dipisahkan." Tukas Candy dengan murung.

Baekhyun melempar tatapan iba.

 _Ya. Ini adalah kisah cinta yang begitu menyedihkan._

Tentu, tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding dua hati yang saling mencinta tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

Untuk itu, Baekhyun meremas ulu hati karena didera sesak luar biasa di samping cairan bening yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya. "Oh kenapa aku sensistif sekali akhir-akhir ini." Tukasnya seraya menyeka pipinya yang basah.

"Byun, kurasa buku ini tidak berguna. Kita tidak menemukan petunjuk perihal apapun."

Baekhyun menatap Candy dengan nanar dan bahkan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia menemukan satu petunjuk nyata di dalam buku dan cerita itu. Namun ia tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun sebelum mendapatkan petunjuk lain. Untuk alasan yang tidak pasti, Baekhyun tidak ingin segala hal menjadi rumit.

Kini bahkan Baekhyun mengerti semua ucapan sang penjaga toko buku yang mulanya hanya ia anggap sebagai omong kosong.

Untuk itu ia bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk mencari jalan keluar meski segala hal masih sulit diterima oleh akal.

 **-oOo-**

"Dan kesalahan fatal itu terjadi lagi. Sebelumnya sang bintang fajar sudah jelas memperingatkan bahwa cinta yang dilarang itu berlaku bagi mereka yang berbeda, dalam hal apapun. Coba kau pikir, jika aturannya sudah seperti itu, apakah sang bintang fajar akan membiarkan seorang manusia dan malaikat penjaga kerajaan surga bersama?"

Jongin yang selalu ingin banyak tahu, menautkan kedua alis. Ini kali ke sekian ia dan Kris terlibat perbincangan serius perihal asal-usul Park Chanyeol. "Jadi, kisah cinta orang tua kandung pangeran adalah kesalahan dan dosa terbesar kedua setelah budak neraka dan peri surga?"

"Ya. Pastikan kau tidak membuka mulut tentang ini. Konon, ingatan si budak beraka tentang masa lalunya bersama peri surga itu direnggut adalah sebentuk hukuman karena dosa besar yang dia lakukan."

"Lantas,jika si budak dan kekasihnya dihukum seberat itu, apa yang terjadi kepada orang tua kandung pangeran untuk kesalahan dan dosa yang sama?"

"Konon, eksistensi mereka dilenyapkan. Semesta selalu mengutuk kisah cinta dari mereka yang berbeda. Tapi pada saat itu pangeran terlanjur dilahirkan, dia sulit untuk dibinasakan karena darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya juga fakta bahwa manusia adalah makhluk paling sempurna dari apapun. Sang bintang fajar tidak berdaya berurusan dengan makhluk sempurna."

"Sudah ku duga, pangeran seistimewa itu."

"Ya. Karena keistimewaannya itulah yang membuat bintang fajar meradang. Dia tahu sebesar apa kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pangeran yang mengancam eksistensinya sebagai penguasa kerajaan surga sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu jiwa paling berdosa di penjara neraka."

"Richard." Gumam Jongin.

Kris mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau tahu, keadaan pangeran saat ini. Dia harus berbagi raga dengan Richard karena kehendak bintang fajar. Sebagian kekuatan pangeran terbelenggu oleh kehadiran jiwa iblis Richard di dalam tubuhnya. Itulah sebabnya."

"Kenapa kalian senang sekali menggosipkan mereka?"

Selubung cahaya biru berterbangan di kaki bukit Timberland. Bersamaan dengan itu kepulan udara dingin yang Sehun bawa dari Everwinter terasa begitu menusuk pori-pori Kris. Sementara Jongin kebas akan hawa dingin.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum berjalan kecil menuju Selena; naga peliharaan Kris. Tangannya terulur sebelum membelai tengkuk bersisik naga betina tersebut.

"Bayi serigala kita ini selalu ingin tahu tentang pangeran." Celetuk Kris.

"Apa kau begitu menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun kepada Jongin.

"Sama sepertimu."

Sehun berdeham kecil. Adalah rahasia umum jika pria keturunan vampire tersebut begitu mengelukan Chanyeol. "Apa keparat itu masih mendominasi?" Tanyanya seraya sibuk meladeni tingkah manja Selena.

Richard yang Sehun maksud.

"Ya. Sudah satu minggu, dan Park Chanyeol masih belum mampu mengambil alih tubuhnya."

"Tapi kenapa?" Geram Sehun seraya berdecak. "Kenapa Richard terkesan semakin kuat?"

Kris memandang jauh ke depan. Tepat di mana sang surya berada di simpang peraduan. "Aku masih belum dapat melintas ke dunia manusia untuk memastikan."

"Kau sedang dalam ritual?" Jongin bertanya.

"Ya. Sejak kejadian di malam gerhana itu, klanku mempercayai adanya kekuatan jahat di lingkup Landscapia. Karena itu Northenia tidak mengizinkan anggota klan keluar dari batas dimensi sebelum ritual perlindungan selesai."

Sebagai bagian dari klan pelindung. Kris tentu akan melakukan apapun agar Landscapia selalu tentram dan damai.

"Di mana keparat itu? Biar aku yang menemuinya."

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Ayah memberiku tugas untuk mengontrol hutan peri. Para Troll sialan itu mengacau lagi." Tukas Jongin.

Sehun mengibaskan tangan lantas menuntut jawaban dari Kris.

"Dia mungkin sedang di kantor. Aku tidak tahu pasti, kau tahu Richard selalu sesuka hati."

Sehun memutar matanya jengah sebelum mantap merapalkan keinginan untuk berteleportasi. Raganya perlahan memudar diselingi selubung cahaya biru, tertiup angin lantas menghilang di udara.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mematung beberapa saat setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pria asing. "Ya?" Ia kembali memastikan.

" _Mr._ Richard mengirim saya untuk menjemput anda. Beliau sudah menunggu di suatu tempat."

Baekhyun melirik sebuah BMW seri ke delapan yang terparkir di halaman rumah, lantas kembali menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sangsi.

"Hanya undangan makan malam, dan _Mr._ Richard berpesan ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan." Seperti mengerti keraguan Baekhyun, pria utusan Richard itu menjelaskan.

Setelah menimang opsi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menerima undangan Richard. Wanita itu bergegas ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap sementara utusan Richard menunggu.

"Hei, _Mom…_ " Sapa Baekhyun saat nyonya Marie masuk ke kamarnya.

" _Sweetheart,_ siapa lagi pria yang berada di luar?"

Baekhyun yang tengah memakai anting sontak berbalik dan melempar kernyitan di dahi.

" _Mom,_ ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Padahal aku menyukai pria bernama Richard itu, dia sepertinya menyukaimu."

" _Mom…_ pria yang di bawah itu adalah utusan Richard Park."

Nyonya Marie bangkit dari ranjang lantas menghampiri Baekhyun di meja rias. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias.

" _Well…_ aku tidak tahu kenapa pria itu mengundangku makan malam." Tidak ada semangat yang membara ketika ia sadar bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan pria yang mengusik rasa rindunya dengan cara yang tak masuk akal. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan ketika Baekhyun mengingat pertemuan terakhir dengan pria itu. Dan iris hijau yang membuatnya asing hingga saat ini.

"Tentu saja karena dia menyukaimu." Tukas nyonya Marie seraya membantu Baekhyun menata rambut.

" _It's impossible."_ Baekhyun mendengus.

" _Nothing is impossible, sweetheart._ "

Baekhyun bungkam. Ia memang tidak tahu mengapa pria itu mengundangnya untuk datang setelah sepekan terakhir tidak terlihat di mana pun.

 _Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku?_

 **-oOo-**

Sosok itu berbalut stelan _turtleneck_ yang menampung garis tajam rahangnya. Tatanan rambutnya telah menghabiskan waktu satu jam agar dahi cemerlang pemikat lawan jenis itu bereksistensi. Biasanya Richard akan senang mendapati decak kagum dari setiap pasang mata, namun kali ini merasa sedikit malas meladeni ragam tatapan memuja dari pelayan restoran yang telah ia reservasi sebelumnya.

 _Wine_ yang ia teguk tidak berarti apa-apa, bahkan potongan daging tenderloin yang sedari tadi ia kunyah hanyalah sebuah formalitas.

Tentu. Iblis neraka tidak mengkonsumsi satu porsi _steak_ yang digilai penggemar daging atau bahkan fermentasi anggur yang memabukkan.

Richard hanya terbiasa memanupilasi keadaan, berpura-pura sebagai manusia dan berbaur dengan makhluk fana. Terlebih lagi ia hanya ingin terlihat manusiawi di mata Baekhyun yang kini tengah ia tunggu kedatangannya.

Pria itu masih menggenggam pisau dan garpu ketika tubuhnya mendadak menegak. Matanya terpejam, perlahan mulai merasa geram karena sunyi yang tiba-tiba mengudara, serta hawa beku yang menusuk kulit.

Di luar salju memang tengah nyaris memutihkan setiap sudut kota, namun musim dingin di dunia manusia sama sekali berbeda dengan hawa beku Everwinter yang dibawa oleh sosok bermata elang yang sesaat lalu duduk di seberang Richard.

Richard berdecak, mencoba bersikap acuh dan kembali memotong daging dan memakannya dengan teratur. Karena jujur saja, suasana hati Richard sedang tidak bagus untuk meladeni tingkah memuakkan Sehun.

Benar. Richard tengah merasakan banyak hal yang mengganggu. Fakta bahwa ia mengingat Bianca dan parasnya yang mirip dengan wanita yang akhir-akhir ini seringa ia temui berbuntut pada perasaan tak menentu. Yang membuatnya gelisah akan sosok itu. Dan kembali mempertanyak sisa memori yang belum berhasil ia gali sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Di mana pangeran?"

Richard menelan daging yang ia kunyah lantas menatap Sehun. "Pangeranmu sedang tidur. Tubuh ini berada dalam kendaliku selama satu minggu terakhir." Pria itu menyeringai dan meletakkan pisau beserta garpu di samping piring. "Coba kau pikirkan ini dengan baik, eksistensiku sudah selama itu, dan pangeran tercintamu tidak kunjung memberontak untuk merebut tempatnya. Bukankah itu tandanya dia sudah semakin melemah? Oh, Sehun… bersiaplah untuk hal terburuk, karena bisa saja Park Chanyeol tidak lagi dapat bereksistensi dan tubuh ini sepenuhnya menjadi milikku."

Kalimat panjang itu sebentuk provokasi, dan nyatanya Sehun terpancing, pria itu menggebrak meja dengan amarah yang memuncak hingga membuat meja dan apa yang di atas membeku dalam sekejap mata.

"Tahu diri lah sekali-kali. Kau hanyalah iblis terkutuk dan tidak pantas ada!"

Kalimat itu cukup pedas. Richard dipastikan selalu acuh dengan segala bentuk hinaan yang Sehun lontarkan, namun nyatanya suasana hatinya yang buruk tidak membantu. Pria itu menyempatkan diri membungkam kehidupan yang ada di dalam restoran sebelum bangkit dan melempar percikan api yang keluar dari telapak tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Makhluk penghisap darah ini harus tahu bahwa tidak ada satu pun dari klannya yang berjiwa suci. Kau…" mata Richard menatap nyalang seiring dengan segala amarah yang tertumpah bertubi-tubi dan menyerang tubuh Sehun dalam bentuk nyala api. "Sejak dulu bangsa vampire tidak lebih hina dari mereka yang menghuni Timberland, kau tahu?!" Bentaknya dengan garang.

"Brengsek!" Sehun yang masih sibuk menghindari amukan Richard kini melawan, tak ada lagi penghalang di dalam ruangan luas VIP sebuah restoran itu, karena segalanya telah hancur oleh di tangan Richard.

Mereka berdua mulai terlibat baku hantam, Sehun meronta saat lehernya dicengkram sebelum tubuhnya ikut terpental dan menabrak pilar kokoh. Lantas ia tidak tinggal diam, pria itu membalasnya dengan sentuhan beku, ia membelenggu tubuh Richard dengan pecahan es sebelum menghantamnya dalam satu kali tebasan tangan.

Richard sedikit merintih. Pria itu menatap Sehun dengan nyalang lalu menyeret tubuh si vampire hingga menembus dinding dan melemparnya pada tiang kokoh di luar bangunan.

"Pikirmu aku akan diam saja kau hina sesuka hati, huh?! Makhluk penghisap darah menjijikan!" Geram Richard dan berniat menghantam wajah Sehun dengan pukulan maut jika saja lawannya tidak lebih dulu menghindar.

Kegaduhan yang terjadi akibat baku hantam hanya disaksikan oleh butiran salju yang terus turun dari langit karena eksistensi manusia telah Richard bungkam sebelumnya.

Keduanya adalah lawan yang seimbang. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menunjukan kelemahan meskipun Richard lebih banyak menguasai perkelahian.

Hal itu pula yang memicu amarah Sehun semakin meninggi, ia tidak sudi kalah dari iblis neraka yang terkutuk karenanya pria itu balas menyeret Richard dengan kecepatan berpindah hingga tubuh keduanya kembali ke tempat semula, menjeratnya dengan jaring es sebelum mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan di balik telapak tangan untuk menyerang Richard.

Sehun telah bersiap melesatkan kekuatan penuh dan mengarahkannya kepada Richard yang telah berhasil lepas dari jerat es, namun sesuatu hal menghalangi, dalam arti lain melindungi Richard.

"Jangan—Akkhh!"

Segalanya berlangsung secepat kilat, Sehun tidak mendapati Richard melainkan seorang wanita yang mulai tumbang di atas lantai.

Ya. Seorang wanita yang merentangkan tangan menyambut serangan Sehun dan melindungi Richard di belakang tubuhnya.

"Akhh!"

Sosok mungil itu merintih keras dan menggeliat kesakitan di atas lantai. Sehun mematung karena terkejut, sementara mata Richard telah lama membeliak.

Pria itu menatap wanita yang sedari tadi ia tunggu dengan tak percaya, rintihan yang terdengar mulai mengusik indera, kesakitan yang terlihat mulai membuat pandangan Richard memburam.

Pria itu mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih merintih kesakitan sebelum rasa panas mulai menjalar seluruh tubuh. Sebelah lututnya terhempas ke atas lantai, Richard mulai merasa sesak seiring dengan rintihan Baekhyun yang kian mengeras.

Pria itu mencekik leher sementara kepalanya menengadah, menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun menggeliat kesakitan membuat sesuatu meronta dari dalam tubuh.

"Tidak!" Dengan suara tercekik, Richard menolak satu jiwa untuk bereksistensi, namun pemandangan yang terlihat terlalu ajaib.

Kesakitan yang Baekhyun perlihatkan benar-benar mampu mendorong sosok itu untuk merebut tempatnya.

Pada akhirnya Richard tak kuasa menahan rasa terbakar yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh, pria itu merintih sesaat sebelum kepalanya tertunduk dalam bungkam.

Tak lama setelah itu deru napas mulai terdengar, dan kepala yang semula tertunduk kini kembali menengadah. Hal pertama yang terlihat ada sosok mungil yang masih merintih serta menggeliat kesakitan di atas lantai.

"Tidak, tidak! Apa yang terjadi?" Sosok yang telah berhasil merebut tubuhnya dari Richard itu mendekat lantas memangku kepala Baekhyun di atas pahanya dengan panik.

Chanyeol melirik dan menyapu penjuru ruangan asing, dan terlihat seperti medan perang hingga ia mendapati Sehun tengah mematung dengan wajah terkejut.

"Pangeran." Cicit Sehun.

"Aku akan menuntut penjelasanmu untuk ini." Desis Chanyeol dengan bahaya sebelum menggendong tubuh Baekhyun bridal.

Iris kelabu itu enggan mengalihkan atensi dari wanita yang kini merintih di dalam pelukan, satu kehendak mutlak terlintas dalam benak lalu tubuh keduanya menghilang di kekosongan udara.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah berdecak dan meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi.

 **-oOo-**

" _Hallo? Oh, ini dengan siapa? Kenapa bukan Baekhyun yang mengangkat teleponnya?"_

Chanyeol menelisik layar ponsel yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berdering lalu mendapati satu nama di sana.

"Ya. Saya…"

" _Apakah ini dengan tuan Richard?"_

Chanyeol mengernyit beberapa saat. "Ya, nyonya Marie."

" _Oh syukurlah, apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Dia bilang bertemu denganmu malam ini. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kunjung pulang, aku mencemaskannya."_

"Ada badai salju, kebetulan saya mengajaknya sedikit jauh ke pusat kota dan pemerintah setempat menutup akses jalan untuk keselamatan." Chanyeol jelas tengah berdusta dan ia masih setiap menancapkan atensinya pada sosok Baekhyun yang meringkuk di bawah selimut.

" _Oh jadi seperti itu kejadinnya."_

"Mohon maaf, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Saya akan mengantarnya besok pagi."

" _Oh tentu saja, aku mempercayakannya kepadamu."_

Setelah berbasa-basi, Chanyeol melempar ponsel ke sembarang arah. Pria itu telah lama duduk di samping ranjang dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti merintih.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol telah menimang opsi untuk menggunakan kekuatannya, namun ia memikirkan beragam resiko mengingat selama hidupnya Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun mengabdikan diri untuk menolong orang lain.

Lenguhan itu kembali terdengar payah, Baekhyun kesakitan luar biasa rasanya ia tengah berada dalam persimpangan hidup dan mati karena kekuatan dahsyat yang tidak sengaja menyerangnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Berhentilah merintih." Gumam Chanyeol merasa bingung.

Pada akhirnya, hatinya sudah tidak mampu menahan sakit dan sesak oleh sebab yang tak pasti. Chanyeol tebak karena wanita itu meski ia enggan menduga lebih jauh.

Pria itu berniat bangkit namun tangannya telah lebih dulu dicekal.

"Jangan kemana-mana…"

"Aku… tidak. Aku hanya ingin melepas mantelku."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Chanyeol mendengus.

Pria itu tidak pernah sekali pun berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Ia sedikit merutuk perbuatan beberapa saat lalu.

Ya. Bagaimana bisa ia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya tanpa berpikir ribuan kali?

Sungguh, Chanyeol hanya merasa kalut eksistensinya disambut oleh rintihan Baekhyun serta sosoknya yang terkapar menggeliat kesakitan di atas lantai restoran.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku." Tukas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tengah menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh kini menyerah, ia tidak tahu dengan siapa kini ia berinteraksi. Wanita itu hanya mampu menerka dari suara yang ia dengar.

Ya. Suara ketus itu yang ingin ia dengar selama seminggu terakhir.

Mulanya Baekhyun sempat berhenti berharap namun tak disangka ia merasakan sosok itu naik ke atas ranjang lalu mendekat ke sampingnya, mengikis jarak dan menyodorkan bahu. Wanita itu membuka mata lantas sepasang iris kelabu di dalam temaram yang selama ini ia pertanyakan menyambutnya.

Chanyeol terjebak dalam tatap, lantas tangannya terulur dan hinggap di pipi Baekhyun. "Ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit. Bertahanlah." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum merapalkan satu kehendak dalam hatinya.

Sunyi masih menemani, Chanyeol memberikan sebagian energi melalui tatapan mata untuk membantu memulihkan kondisi Baekhyun kembali sseperti semula.

"Akhh!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya harus terus menatapku." Chanyeol menenangkan seraya memberi usakan kecil di pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sakit!" Cicit Baekhyun seraya meremas lengan Chanyeol meski matanya masih terjebak dalam energi yang Chanyeol berikan di balik iris kelabunya. "Akh!" Di detik terakhir Baekhyun tumbang dan berakhir di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum membiarkan sosok mungil itu menjelajah kenyamanan di dalam pelukan..

Segalanya terasa begitu baru. Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi dengan manusia bahkan wanita. Ia membenci hal-hal tidak berguna. Namun fakta bahwa wanita yang kini mengusakkan wajah di dada bidangnya selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ia jumpai ketika berhasil menggeser eksistensi Richard perlu ia perhitungkan.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Lalu siapa kau?"

Chanyeol pikir wanita itu telah jauh terlelap, namun tak disangka dia menyahut. Pria itu menghela kecil. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, jangan menaruh rasa penasaran terhadapku."

"Rasanya tidak adil."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun yang secara ajaib merasa kondisinya membaik kini menarik diri dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku melalui banyak hal di luar nalar dan kau tidak mengizinkanku tahu untuk memastikan bahwa segala yang ku alami adalah masuk akal. Jangan berkelit—" Baekhyun menjeda mulut Chanyeol dengan usapan lembut ibu jari di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan manusia. Kita tidak sama, entah dari mana datangnya dirimu, kau bisa menghilang, kau mampu berpindah tempat, kau menyentuh hantu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Semua itu masih bisa aku terima dengan akal sehat, kecuali satu hal."

Chanyeol menuntut penjelasan tanpa enggan mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Baekhyun.

"Kau… kau kerap berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Kadang kala kau membuatku merasa asing, kau membuatku merasa rindu tapi di sisi lain aku tidak begitu menginginkanmu."

"Aku sudah begitu jelas memberitahumu bahwa aku adalah kelabu. Apakah sesulit itu untuk menerka?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan seksama, ia masih mencerna dengan baik sebelum iris kelabu itu ia pandangi secara bergantian. Wanita itu mengernyit dalam lalu memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng kecil lalu menutup mulut.

"Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun dan kembali menatapnya. "Lihat dengan seksama."

"Kau… ini semua…" Baekhyun terbata. "A-apakah selama ini… apakah selama ini ada 'kalian' yang tidak kuketahui?"

Mata Chanyeol terpejam untuk iris hijau yang ia manipulasi lalu setelahnya ia perlihatkan kepada Baekhyun. "Apakah ini yang membuatmu merasa asing?"

Baekhyun berjengit lantas memundurkan tubuhnya karena iris hijau yang menyapa atensi.

Chanyeol menarik kembali lengannya. "Hei, ini masih diriku." Lantas mengerjap dan kembali mengubah irisnya menjadi kelabu. "Ini aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng lantas menunduk di atas ranjang yang sedari tadi ia huni. "Aku kebingungan. Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku saja?" Mohonnya dengan suara mencicit.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin tahu?" Chanyeol kembali mengikis jarak dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Karena untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui, aku kerap merindukanmu. Dan segala hal yang kita lalui selalu menghantui pikiranku. Aku tahu, ini konyol sama seperti saat kau menghapus beberapa ingatan dari memoriku. Itu konyol. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Chanyeol menarik diri karena merasa tersudut, namun tak disangka ia kalah cepat. Wanita yang sejak tadi bercengkrama denganya di dalam kamar bercahayakan temaram itu dengan sigap melingkarkan lengan di lehernya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tuntut Baekhyun tanpa merasa terintimidasi oleh sepasang iris kelabu yang memicing berbahaya.

"Karena itu tidak seharusnya terjadi, itu kesalahan."

"Kesalahan? Kau menyentuhku lalu menghapus ingatan itu dari memoriku sesuka hatimu dan sekarang kau mengatakan itu kesalahan? Apa ini? Apa semua ini sebuah permainan?"

"Sstt…" Chanyeol menggeleng. Nada Baekhyun yang meninggi terasa begitu mengganggu. "Tidak. Itu di luar kendaliku. Pertemuan kita sama sekali tidak pernah ku duga. Itu di luar kendaliku." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyatukan dahinya dengan Baekhyun. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa melalui itu semua. Aku kehilangan kontrolku."

"Berhenti membuatku bingung. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Hanya ingat satu hal. Aku bukanlah Richard Park yang kau atau bahkan setiap orang tahu. Aku…"

"Baik. Siapa yang menghampiriku di air terjun?"

Chanyeol tertegun untuk beberapa saat lalu ia mendongak saat telapak tangan Baekhyun membelai pipinya dengan lembut. "Itu… Richard."

"Lalu siapa yang menyentuhku setelahnya?"

Chanyeol nyaris mendengus. "Itu… aku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir saat otaknya masih belum dapat sepenuhnya mencerna. "Lantas kenapa itu semua terasa seperti mimpi?"

"Dengar… aku terkejut. Richard adalah bajingan mesum yang tak akan segan memperkosa siapapun yang dirasanya menarik. Pada saat itu dia terprovokasi karena menyaksikanmu mandi di bawah air terjun. Lalu… lalu…"

"Aku mendengarkan…" tukas Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk keluar dan memberontak untuk menggeser eksistensinya, saat itu aku terkejut karena saat terbangun sedang dalam posisi mencumbumu di atas batu besar. Aku membenci hal-hal yang Richard gilai. Maka dari itu… aku memanipulasi ingatanmu. Aku kalut."

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut. Sebenarnya ia masih belum mengerti. Namun wanita itu memilih untuk mencernanya nanti. "Baik. Dari semua hal yang kau ceritakan, aku masih tidak mengerti. Richard? Apa Richard yang kau bicarakan adalah orang lain? Lantas siapa dirimu?"

"Ini rumit. Tolong jangan bertanya lebih jauh." Geram Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Semua ini harus jelas, kau menyentuh— tidak, kau memperkosku dua kali! Benar?"

"Hei, itu kasar!"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau merenggut kesucianku dan aku marah ketika sadar bahwa ingatanku tentang semua itu kau renggut secara paksa."

"Kau masih perawan."

"Dan— apa katamu?" Baekhyun membeo.

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Kau masih suci. Bahkan sampai saat ini."

"Konyol." Baekhyun terkekeh dengan nada mengantuk. "Sekarang kau ingin memanipulasi pikiranku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku. Berbeda denganku yang telah ternoda, entah mengapa kau mensucikan tubuhmu sendiri setelah aku gagal mencapai klimaks. Kau kembali menjadi perawan. Aku menyadarinya saat menyentuhmu untuk yang kedua kali."

"Dokter bilang organ vitalku rusak! Aku mengalami pendarahan hebat. Dan—"

"Aku yang menyembuhkanmu. Bunga yang kukirim…" gumam Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia enggan disanjung atas perbuatan konyolnya yang satu itu.

"Huh?"

Chanyeol berdecak lantas bangkit dari ranjang. "Kau pikir kondisimu yang memprihatinkan itu dapat disembuhkan oleh tangan manusia? Konyol." Gumamnya.

Baekhyun kembali mencerna ingatan lalu menyingkap selimut dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk menghitung partikel es di sudut jendela.

Pria itu menengadah lalu terpejam saat lengan mungil melingkar di perutnya. "Berhenti keras kepala. Berhenti banyak bertanya."

Baekhyun melunak, suara parau yang memenuhi gendang telinga membuatnya luluh seketika. Lantas ia mengangguk kecil dan mengusakkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti. Jika siapa dirimu bukanlah hal yang diperbolehkan untuk ku ketahui, tidak apa-apa aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap mengatakan segalanya kepadaku. Aku tahu kita asing, kepercayaan tidak timbul dalam hitungan detik. Aku… aku akan menunggumu."

Chanyeol berbalik. Ditatapnya wanita itu lamat-lamat sebelum kemudian tangannya terulur membelai pipi mungil merona di hadapannya. "Bukan hanya dirimu. Aku pun tersiksa oleh rindu. Ini semua memang tidak masuk akal. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, aku akan mencari tahu apa penyebab semua kekonyolan ini. Hanya ingat satu hal, aku adalah kelabu. Jika kau bertemu dengan wajah ini di lain waktu, lantas kau merasa asing. Maka sudah pasti itu bukanlah aku. Menjauh darinya, karena… aku mempunyai perasaan buruk tentang semua ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi… aku akan mengingatnya."

"Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan'."

"Kau tidak akan senang jika aku menanyakan namamu, tuan."

"Oh." Chanyeol memutar bola mata dan entah mengapa hal itu terasa begitu jenaka bagi Baekhyun.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan pria itu tadi?"

 _Berkelahi?_

 _Richard dan Sehun berkelahi?_

"Apa itu juga tidak boleh ku ketahui?"

Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya pada hidung Baekhyun. "Ya. Kau tidak boleh tahu."

"Oh, aku bersama pria asing yang tidak ku ketahui namanya, segala hal tentangnya adalah sebuah misteri, dan konyolnya aku tidak ingin melepas pelukan ini karena rasa rindu yang tak beralasan. Tuan, wanita lain mungkin akan depresi memikirkan semua hal di luar logika ini."

"Kali ini aku akan mengampunimu, tapi lain waktu jika kau berbicara tidak sopan lagi akan menyeretmu sampai ke gerbang neraka."

Ancaman itu terasa begitu nyata, karenanya Baekhyun sedikit terprovokasi dan mencari perlindungan di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Ahh, kau memang bukan manusia, aromamu berbeda dari kami. Tapi aku akan mengingatnya. Aroma tubuhmu menyenangkan."

 _Kau salah, Aku manusia._

 _Meskipun… tidak seutuhnya seperti itu._

Iris kelabu itu menyala. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa pria yang yang mendekap serta mencumbu bahu mulusnya tengah bertransformasi menjadi sebagian nephilim.

 _Aku masihlah setengah manusia._

 _Meskipun sewaktu-waktu wujudku bisa lebih mengerikan dari seorang monster._

 **TBC**

 **An: gemes gak sih pengen ngasih tau Baekhyun nama itu orang? Wkwkwk**

 **Sabar sabarr, akan ada masanya** **:***

 **Be honest ff ini tuh mdbstr banget, aku selalu antusias menulis hal-hal berbau fantasi :***

 **Ehh iya mau ucapin terima kasih dong untuk yang setia nunggu ff iyu up :* gimana gimana? Yang sampe chapter sebelumnya belum paham, udah mulai paham? Atau semakin rumit dicerna jalan ceritanya? Ekwkwk**

 **Ehh satu lagi :D teruntuk** **lengloPhoenix park** **ada salam ni dari babang Chan dan babang Chard :D semoga suka chapter ini ya**

 **Oke deh see you guys on next chapt!**

 **SAMPISCHU :***


	6. Chapter 6

**LANDSCAPIA (The Two of Highness)**

•

 **Chapter 6 : Half Alive**

•

Terhitung sejak dua belas jam yang lalu, Baekhyun menjelma menjadi wanita yang tidak tahu caranya bersopan santun. Bukan karena ia tidak mengenyam pendidikan atau tidak diajari tatakrama, namun karena sosok bermata kelabu yang tak sedikit pun beranjak dari sisinya sejak semalam terlalu menyita seluruh indera hingga Baekhyun lupa caranya berpaling untuk sekedar menikmati bagaimana partikel salju natal favorit turun dari cakrawala.

Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa definisi keindahan itu beragam. Dan pria yang kini tengah mengemudi dan berniat mengantarnya pulang terlalu tampan tak masuk akal. Disamping dia bukanlah seorang manusia.

Wanita itu tidak mengesampingkan rasa ingin tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya sosok pria misterius tersebut, namun untuk kali ini ia hanya ingin fokus mengagumi lebih lama si rupawan yang ketampanannya Baekhyun yakini tidak ada tandingannya di dunia manusia.

"Ini ancaman, tak jarang aku membuat banyak orang buta karena memandangku terlalu lama."

"Kau bisa mengemudi?"

Baekhyun tidak menggubris kalimat berbahaya yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol, wanita itu justru bertingkah konyol dengan pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas. "Pikirmu aku akan terbang untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

"Kau bisa terbang?!" Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduk karena rasa antusias hingga Chanyeol harus dibuat repot memasangkan _seatbelt_ nya yang lepas. "Jawab aku! Kau bisa terbang?"

Telapak tangan si mungil bertumpu pada bahu lebar Chanyeol seraya menuntut jawaban.

"Kau pikir aku burung?"

"Masuk akal jika sebenarnya kau adalah manusia burung."

"Jangan membuatku jengkel. Kau akan menyesal."

Chanyeol memang sedikit terpancing. Dia bukanlah penyabar dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun hancur lebur menjadi serpihan arang dalam hitungan detik tidaklah sulit.

Baekhyun terbungkam. Wanita itu menarik diri lalu kembali bersandar pada jok dan memilih melupakan sejenak obsesinya.

"Hei, itu tidak sopan!" Baekhyun berseru secara tiba-tiba saat badan kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi menembus makhluk tak kasat mata yang tengah terlunta-lunta di jalan raya.

"Kau tidak harus bersopan santun terhadap hantu."

"Kenapa tidak? Mereka ada karena suatu alasan. Putar balik mobilnya."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Untuk apa? Lagipula berani sekali kau memerintahku!"

"Kau tidak lihat matanya berongga? Itu artinya hantu itu akan segera menjadi roh jahat. Aku harus menolongnya!"

"Itu bukan urusanku. Lagipula untuk apa kau mencampuri urusan mereka? Jangan melewati batas. Seseorang tidak akan menyukainya!"

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti peringatan yang berisi sebuah informasi.

"Siapa?"

Oh, seharusnya Chanyeol bisa sedikit menjaga ucapan ketika bahkan ia sudah tahu betul bahwa wanita yang kini mulai menuntut jawaban itu adalah sosok yang ingin tahu banyak hal.

"Jawab aku!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku jawab, kau hanya harus tahu bahwa setiap hal yang kau lakukan akan mendapatkan konsekuensi."

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang bertentangan dengan aturanku sebagai manusia."

"Ya. Tapi ku tebak kau banyak berurusan dengan makhluk lain selain manusia."

Baekhyun memainkan bola mata. "Aku hanya bermain dengan hantu-hantu itu dan jika perlu aku membantu mereka yang tidak bisa kembali ke dunia atas sebisa mungkin, karena akan sangat berbahaya jika hantu-hantu itu menjadi roh jahat dan mengganggu manusia."

"Itu masalahnya." Desis Chanyeol seraya menekan kesabaran.

Jika di lain waktu pria itu akan dengan mudah menghancur leburkan siapa pun yang berani membuatnya jengkel, namun kali ini Chanyeol yakin ia telah kehilangan kewarasan karena membiarkan Baekhyun menata sedemikian rupa emosinya.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu menahu, dan terlalu sukar mencari sebab yang membuatnya begitu candu terhadap wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan lamat-lamat.

"Dengar, kau manusia. Ada beberapa batas yang tidak boleh dilewati oleh kaummu. Hantu-hantu sialan itu—"

"Mereka tidak sialan! Mereka justru membutuhkan bantuan."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan geram, karena jika orang lain yang memotong kalimatnya maka dipastikan Chanyeol sendiri yang menyeretnya langsung ke gerbang neraka. "Permasalahan hantu-hantu yang kau tolong untuk kembali ke dunia semestinya itu bukan urusanmu. Bukan urusan manusia. Tak bisakah kau hidup sesuai protokol yang ada?"

"Tapi… aku sudah lama melakukan hal itu. Jika itu melanggar aturan bukankah seharusnya sudah sejak lama aku mendapat sanksi untuk itu?"

"Byun Baekhyun…" Sekali lagi Chanyeol mendesis.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang benar bukan? Kenapa wajahmu selalu marah seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengernyit karena merasa terganggu.

Atmosfer di dalam mobil sedikit memanas karena perdebatan keduanya. Baekhyun sekeras kepala itu di mata Chanyeol, dan pria itu terlalu enggan mengalah karena entah sebab apa ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mendapatkan konsekuensi atas apa yang selama ini diperbuat.

Karena demi apapun wanita itu adalah manusia yang memiliki banyak batasan.

Untuk itu Chanyeol kehilangan fokusnya yang lain, ia mulai sibuk mendebat Baekhyun sampai menyeret keselamatannya sebagai manusia hingga tanpa sadar sebuah bus melintas dari pertigaan lalu lintas.

Tangan Chanyeol masih mencengkram kemudi meskipun netranya telah lama tertuju kepada Baekhyun dengan kalimat-kalimat penuh peringatan ketika bunyi klakson nyaring mencapai indera pendengaran.

"Awas!"

Itu teriakan Baekhyun sesaat setelah menyisihkan sepersekian detik untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol. Dan di detik berikutnya setelah memejamkan mata, wanita itu mendapati sunyi yang tak pernah sekali pun singgah dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun telah bersiap menerima rasa sakit akibat hantaman yang diperoleh dari kecelekaan lalu lintas yang akan dialaminya bersama Chanyeol. Namun kebingungan mulai menyergap, Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun selama ia memejamkan mata.

Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, perlahan wanita itu mengerjap. Indera penglihatannya bekerja dua kali, namun Baekhyun memang harus menelan kenyataan bahwa partikel salju yang semula berbondong-bondong turun dari langit kini berhenti dan menggantung tanpa kepastian di udara.

Deru napas Chanyeol menarik perhatian. Baekhyun menoleh lantas mendapati pria itu mengernyit terkejut ke arahnya.

"Kau…" Chanyeol terbata. Jelas merasa terkejut karena waktu yang ia hentikan puluhan detik lalu untuk menghindari kecelakaan tidak sama sekali berpengaruh terhadap Baekhyun.

Si wanita masih sedikit menganga lantas mengalihkan perhatian keluar mobil. Banyak langkah yang terhenti, lalu lalang pengguna jalan tampak seperti manekin yang kerap dilihatnya di etalase toko pakaian, tidak ada detik yang berjalan dan bus yang nyaris menghantam badan kendaraan yang ditumpanginya dengan Chanyeol terhenti dalam posisi miring dan nyaris berguling.

"A-apa yang… apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun tak mendapati jawaban, ia melirik dan mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol keluar jendela mobil. Merasa penasaran apa yang menarik perhatian pria itu sedemikian rupa.

"Kau bertanya siapa yang tidak suka jika kau berurusan dengan hantu-hantu itu?" Chanyeol bertanya lantas menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Setelah sempat ragu, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

Putihnya salju yang mengendap nyaris di seluruh sudut kota begitu kontras dengan sosok wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang berjalan di tengah-tengah pemberhentian waktu di luar sana.

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun merapatkan tubuh, tiba-tiba gigil mendera. Hawa dingin yang menusuk secara tiba-tiba begitu seirama dengan tatapan tak bersahabat dari wanita yang kini mutlak berdiri di depan mobil yang ia dan Chanyeol tumpangi.

Chanyeol berdecak kecil. " _Stay here. No matter what, don't come out."_

Seingat Baekhyun, pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil adalah sosok yang tampak tidak takut terhadap apapun, justru terkadang dia sendiri yang mampu menakuti siapapun. namun mengapa kini dia terlihat sedikit terprovokasi oleh keadaan?

Siapa sebenarnya wanita di luar sana?

•

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Park Chanyeol."

Decakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol adalah sebuah jawaban.

"Aku tidak sedang bersikap ramah terhadapmu, hanya saja sudah berapa ratus tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir kita? Ahh aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Wanita itu kembali bersuara seraya menyeret telunjuk di atas kap mobil Chanyeol.

"Apakah aku harus tersanjung karena malaikat maut merasa senang bertemu denganku?"

"Angkuh. Tidak berubah sama sekali." Wanita itu tersenyum sinis. "Jadi katakan, kenapa kau menghalangi tugasku di saat kau tahu betul konsekuensinya."

Chanyeol melirik wajah-wajah ketakutan di dalam bus yang masih berada di dalam pemberhentian waktu.

"Whoa, siapa si cantik itu?"

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Do Kyungsoo."

"Tunggu…" Kyungsoo memgernyit dalam. "Kau tahu, siapapun yang terlibat kecelakaan dengan bus itu secara otomatis masuk dalam daftar kematian."

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan terkepal ketika dilihatnya Kyungsoo mulai sibuk mencari satu nama di dalam buku magis yang tidak mampu dilihat oleh manusia.

"Kau adalah pengecualian karena seperti yang kita tahu kau bukan manusia seutuhnya— ahh, jadi namanya Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menunjukan nama itu tercetak jelas dalam daftar jiwa mati yang harus ia jemput hari ini. "Kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk? Dia manusia dan tidak seharusnya matanya terbuka lebar dan mengerjap serta menyaksikan interaksi kita berdua seperti itu!" Telunjuknya menyasar tepat pada wajah Baekhyun di dalam sana.

Kyungsoo mengesampingkan rasa penasaran mengapa bisa wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tidak terpengaruh oleh pemberhentian waktu di saat semua manusia yang berada di sekitar kini menjelma menjadi manekin.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lantas mendengus kecil karena wanita itu mempelihatkan rasa ingin tahu di dalam sana.

"Urusanmu hanya dengan mereka yang berada di dalam bus, jemput mereka dan jangan sentuh wanita itu." Mutlak Chanyeol seperti sebuah perintah. Ulu hatinya mendadak sesak membayangkan nama Baekhyun terkonfirmasi berada dalam kartu kematian yang Kyungsoo pegang.

Kyungsoo nyaris tertawa. Seingatnya Park Chanyeol bukanlah sosok yang akan peduli terhadap apapun selain dirinya sendiri. "Apa ini? Kenapa kau bertingkah konyol seperti ini, Park Chanyeol? Kau melindungi wanita itu? Astaga!"

"Siapapun utusanmu,katakan padanya jangan pernah berani menyentuh wanita itu. Ini perintah."

"Menyombongkan diri hanya akan terlihat konyol, jangan pernah meremehkan bintang fajar!" Desis Kyungsoo.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol tidak sempat menyahut karena suara Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menginterupsi. Pria itu menoleh lantas ekspresinya berubah mengeras. "Sudah ku bilang diam di sana!" Desisnya dengan geram. "Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku, jangan pernah menyentuhnya!" Final Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo si malaikat maut sebelum memberi titah pada angin untuk mengikis jaraknya dengan Baekhyun, dan sepersekian detik setelahnya ia telah berdiri di hadapan wanita itu.

Tanpa perlu izin, Chanyeol menutup mata Baekhyun lantas merapalkan satu kalimat di dalam hati.

Tubuh keduanya melebur di udara bersamaan dengan waktu yang kembali berjalan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengkehendaki sesuatu jika itu berada di luar batas, seperti menggagalkan kematian. Bus itu dibiarkannya menghantam tiang kokoh dan berjungkir dalam keadaan mengenaskan, jiwa-jiwa yang detik ini tercatat dalam kematian telah satu persatu meninggalkan raga, namun wanita yang kini berada dalam dekap eratnya adalah mutlak sebuah pengecualian yang Chanyeol perjuangkan, untuk ke sekian kalinya pria itu memupuk tanya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Mengapa membayangkan kematian Baekhyun membuat rasa sakit di hatinya terasa lebih menyiksa?

"Demi apapun, Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau sangat bebal dan keras kepala?!"

"Apakah aku mengacaukan segalanya?!"

Chanyeol seharusnya marah dan paling tidak melempar tubuh mungil yang kini semakin erat memeluknya sesaat setelah mereka berhasil melakukan teleportasi tepat ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Namun suara mencicit itu seperti sebuah kelemahan, tidak ada umpatan berarti dan Chanyeol membuangnya melalui dengusan keras.

 _Konyol sekali, Park Chanyeol!_

"Lagipula siapa wanita itu? Kenapa perbincangan kalian terlihat begitu serius?" Baekhyun jelas menyaksikannya di dalam mobil.

"Dia yang seharusnya mengirim hantu-hantu yang kau tolong kembali ke dunia yang semestinya."

Baekhyun menarik diri lantas memasang wajah terkejut. "Maksudmu dia _grim reaper_? Wanita itu?"

"Ya. Dia pemburu jiwa-jiwa tersesat yang sesungguhnya namun tugasnya kerap kali kau kacaukan! Dan cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu siapa dirimu."

Mendapati Baekhyun bungkam, dan merasakan tarikan kecil di ujung lengan kaos dengan tangan bergetar, Chanyeol dengan cepat memilah kata. "Malaikat maut memang terdengar menakutkan bagi manusia. Meskipun pada faktanya mereka tidak mempunyai toleransi, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu."

"Apa yang salah dengan menolong?"

"Jika yang kau tolong adalah manusia, sesama kaummu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih melunak. Bahkan tubuhnya yang berbaring dan menahan beban kepala Baekhyun di dadanya dibarengi dengan belaian kecil di puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Kenapa menolong harus pandang bulu?"

"Jangan mendebatku. Aku malas berbicara panjang lebar jika yang kuhadapi adalah wanita bebal dan keras kepala sepertimu."

"Kau selalu marah-marah, tuan."

 _Park Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol._

"Bisakah berada di sini sedikit lebih lama? Malaikat maut itu sedikit mengintimidasi dan aku cukup ketakutan."

"Itu hanya alasan bukan?"

"Jika kau setuju, aku akan mencari ide yang bagus untuk berbicara kepada Mom Marie atas kepulanganku yang tidak terdeteksi."

"Aku setuju."

Baekhyun mendongak lantas tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku akan mengingat iris kelabu ini. Meskipun aku tidak tahu namamu. Tapi aku akan selalu ingat matamu." Tukasnya seraya membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, ia semakin tenggelam dalam tatap. Lantas satu ketidaknyamanan mengendap di dasar hati. Chanyeol menikmati saat-saat ini meskipun alasan yang jelas untuk itu belum ia temukan. Chanyeol tidak keberatan akan seerat apapun wanita itu memeluknya kini, Chanyeol sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah manjanya yang tak terduga, namun semua itu harus terganggu dengan satu ketakutan yang mendera.

Akankah kenyamanan yang kini dirasa akan bertahan selamanya?

Bagaimana jika Richard kembali berhasil merebut tubuhnya?

"Jangan pergi."

Chanyeol mengurungkan niat untuk bangkit setelah tahu Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya pulas.

"Tetaplah seperti ini sedikit lebih lama. Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan berubah menjadi orang asing lagi, tuan. Jadi, tetaplah seperti ini sebentar saja."

Wanita itu merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Chanyeol simpulkan dan segala hal semakin menggali rasa penasaran.

Chanyeol tentu tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia perlu tahu sebab yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dan jauh dari Baekhyun. Tentang rasa candu dan juga rindu.

Napas Baekhyun mulai terdengar teratur, Chanyeol lantas berniat melakukan teleportasi jika saja semilir angin kematian yang menerbangkan gorden kamar tidak lebih dulu mengusik indera.

"Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di sana sejak tadi." Tukas Chanyeol dengan tenang sebelum menatap lekat lembar gorden. "Keluarlah, sebelum aku melemparmu ke neraka."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat sesaat setelah sosok mungil itu perlahan muncul di balik gorden. Tidak seperti kebanyakan hantu yang kerap Chanyeol jumpai, gadis kecil yang mengenakan dress floral khas anak-anak itu terlihat tenang, seolah dia bukanlah jiwa tersesat yang memerlukan kepastian akan eksistensinya.

"Hai..."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala saat sapaan bersahabat itu tertuju kepadanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Yang aku ingat namaku Candy."

Chanyeol nyaris mengumpat pada tingkah laku Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu berteman begitu dekat dengan para hantu?

Tidak tahukah wanita itu bahwa manusia mempunyai banyak batasan yang tidak boleh dilewati.

" _How long have you been on this world?"_

Candy mengerjap kecil, satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu bukanlah manusia yang akan menebar rasa bahagia terhadap orang lain akan kejenakaannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menebaknya? Aku yakin kau bisa." Candy mengambil satu langkah, mendekat tanpa rasa takut ketika ia tahu betul bahwa pria dewasa yang kerap terlihat bersama Baekhyun itu bukanlah makhluk biasa.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak sebelum memanipulasi kesunyian agar lelap wanita itu tidak terusik oleh interaksinya dengan Candy.

" _Who are you?"_ Tanya Candy seraya terkagum-kagum oleh kemampuan Chanyeol.

" _I didn't even tell her who i am."_ Jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat seraya menuding ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa identitasmu terlarang?"

Suara menggema gadis hantu itu cukup mengganggu sejak awal, karena Chanyeol memang selalu antipati dengan kehidupan tak lazim yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. "Masalahnya di sini adalah identitasmu, bocah. Aku bisa saja menerawang dan memberitahumu seperti apa masa lalumu sebelum kau mati."

"Benarkah?" Candy terlanjur antusias sehingga tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menggubris kalimat Chanyeol yang cukup kasar.

"Tapi untuk apa?" Chanyeol berdecak lantas bangkit dari ranjang, menjauh dari Candy yang mencoba menepis ruang di antara mereka. "Aku lebih suka melakukan hal-hal berguna untuk diriku sendiri daripada ikut campur masalah makhluk-makhluk astral sepertimu." Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak senaif wanita ini." Ia kembali menuding ke arah Baekhyun.

"Itu bukan tentang siapa yang naif." Candy menyahut seraya menancapkan atensi pada iris kelabu yang sejak awal terasa begitu membeku. "Byun melakukannya karena rasa kemanusiaan. Dia manusia yang berhati lembut dan tulus. Untuk itu dia bersedia menolong golongan kami. Kau tidak akan mampu mengukur seluas apa hatinya."

Perlahan alis Chanyeol bertaut. Ada saat-saat di mana kalimat bocah hantu itu menohoknya dengan cukup kuat sehingga membuat kepalan tangannya mulai terbentuk. "Berani sekali kau jiwa tersesat!" Desisnya kemudian.

Chanyeol cukup tersinggung karena faktanya ia bukanlah manusia seutuhnya. Dan ia tertohok akan satu lagi kenyataan bahwa eksistensinya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang selalu Richard rapalkan.

 _Kelahiranmu adalah sebuah kesalahan dan dosa besar!_

 _Di saat seharusnya kau berhati karena sebagian dari dirimu adalah manusia dan malaikat, kau justru bertingkah selayaknya iblis terkutuk!_

Jika harus mengingat, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berlaku menjadi salah satu dari dua bagian dirinya. Ia terlalu kaku untuk menjelma menjadi manusia, dan ia cukup muak menjadi sosok malaikat yang tak berdosa.

Chanyeol tidak menggugu satu perilaku untuk terlihat menonjol, ia hanya memilih menjalani apa yang ia sukai.

Diliriknya kembali Candy dengan mata memicing tajam, tangannya terulur dan hendak mencengkram leher gadis hantu itu jika saja ia tidak ingat ada hal yang lebih mendesak selain menumpahkan amarahnya dengan percuma. "Kali ini kau ku biarkan selamat." Tukasnya dengan nada berbahaya sebelum melebur, menyatu dengan kekosongan udara.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

 **Everwinter**

Kastil kokoh yang berdiri di titik terbeku selatan Landscapia itu tengah menghadapi situasi yang nyaris sulit untuk diperbaiki.

Oh Yunho—sosok yang kerap terlihat tenang dan berwibawa itu telah lama tersulut oleh api kemarahan. Ketua klan Glacetyr tersebut tengah dirundung oleh keresahan karena ulah putranya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Oh Sehun!" Bentak Yunho sementara tangannya telah lama terkepal erat. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk lari dari tanggung jawab! Jika kau salah maka keadaannya memang seperti itu!"

Semua orang tahu bahwa dua pasang mata berwarna merah pekat yang terlibat tatapan sengit itu mampu memercikan peperangan, meskipun keduanya adalah sepasang anak dan ayah.

"Kenapa Ayah berusaha begitu keras untuk terlihat mulia di saat kau tahu itu semua sia-sia!"

Sehun tidak sepenuhnya salah dengan kalimat yang terlontar, pikirnya Glacetyr sudah terlanjur dicap sebagai klan yang sinis, berbahaya dan tak bersahabat dengan beberapa klan lain yang menghuni dataran Landscapia.

Ya, selain makhluk penghisap darah yang kerap dipandang sebelah mata, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan?

"Aku tidak menuntutmu bertanggungjawab atas tindakanmu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari siapapun, di sini aku sadar bahwa putraku salah. Apa kau mengerti?!"

Sehun melihatnya, ia benar-benar menyaksikan kesungguhan sang ayah di balik iris merah predator. Untuk itu ia mulai mencerna beberapa hal dan merenunginya dalam waktu singkat.

"Racunnya tidak akan bisa dikeluarkan jika bukan oleh diriku sendiri."

Kornea Yunho melebar, satu informasi yang putranya beritahu cukup membuatnya kembali dirundung resah. "Klan Kloverys tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka bisa saja melapor kepada baginda Raja jika kau tidak segera mengobati duyung itu."

Sehun masih berdiri di sana, menatap lekat sang ayah yang tengah dirundung gundah gulana karena ulahnya.

"Mereka sudah memberi peringatan. Jadi ku mohon datanglah dan perbaiki kesalahanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah ingin melukai siapa pun."

"Ayah tahu. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana cara mengobati putri duyung itu." Kembali Yunho berkata.

Sehun berbalik lalu untuk ke sekian kali yang tak terhitung mengamati partikel salju yang selalu setia menghujani mata angin selatan di luar kastil.

Pria itu semakin menelaah segala hal dengan seksama. Racun yang ia bubuhkan dalam anak panah yang melukai putri duyung tempo hari memang langka, karena penawarnya hanya diketahui oleh Sehun sendiri.

"Aku akan mengobatinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Wajah cerah serta senyum wibawa Yunho adalah sebentuk reaksi bangga karena seperti yang telah ia duga putranya tidak selalu berhati dingin. Yunho tahu Sehun telah mempelajari banyak hal yang membuat cara berpikirnya jauh lebih bijak.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

 **Northenia**

Kedatangan sosok yang amat disegani oleh seluruh penghuni Landscapia di kastil ketua klan Guardianes sontak membuat lutut setiap orang terhempas ke tanah.

Tidak ada yang pernah menduga bahwa Park Chanyeol yang membuat mereka harus menunduk penuh rasa hormat akan menginjakan kakinya di sana sesaat setelah wujudnya sepenuhnya terlihat di balik selubung cahaya keemasan yang sempat menyita perhatian dari para penghuni pusat ilmu sihir itu berada.

Wajah-wajah terkejut itu semakin beralasan oleh rumor yang telah mencuat di penjuru tentang menghilangnya sang pangeran di malam ritual gerhana.

"Pangeran.."

Menghalau rasa terkejut akan kehadiran Chanyeol, Yixing yang tengah berkutat dengan dengan beberapa eksperimen sihir itu terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaannya tersebut dan segera berlutut sesaat setelah Chanyeol duduk di ruangannya.

Raut angkuh itu jelas memberitahu setiap orang setinggi apa kuasa yang ia genggam.

"Apa yang membawa pangeran singgah ke tempat kumuh ini?"

"Aku perlu membahas beberapa hal tak masuk akal denganmu sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi gila dan tak dapat mengontrol emosiku." Chanyeol cukup akrab dengan Yixing, selain karena kerap berkonsultasi seputar ilmu sihir, pria itu pun merasa Yixing adalah sosok yang tahu banyak hal meski tidak pernah terlontar secara langsung.

Yixing menengadah secepat kilat.

Terang saja, hilangnya kontrol diri atas sang penguasa itu adalah hal yang harus dihindari.

"Apa yang membuat pangeran begitu gelisah?"

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyimpan setitik kepercayaan terhadap siapa pun. Ia mungkin dekat dengan Sehun, Jongin dan Kris. Namun hanya sebatas itu, disamping mereka hanyalah pengawal yang diwajibkan mengawasinya di dunia manusia.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol akan mencoba sedikit terbuka, ia tidak akan memendam lebih banyak kewaspadaan karena firasatnya mengatakan segala hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini berkaitan dengan eksistensinya.

"Di dunia manusia, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita—tidak, semua bermula saat Richard memaksa menggeser eksistensiku, karena ku pikir dia akan menyebabkan masalah di sini aku memutuskan untuk menyeretnya ke dunia manusia."

Kornea Yixing sempat melebar ketika nama wanita terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Tentu saja, seingatnya banyak sekali putri dari para ketua klan kecil yang berlomba-lomba mencuri hati sang pangeran Landacapia, meskipun mereka semua selalu berakhir mengenaskan, karena kecuali ibunya, Chanyeol membenci wanita.

Itu yang Yixing ketahui.

"Setelah itu aku yakin Richard berhasil merebut eksistensiku, tapi..."

Yixing menaikkan kedua alis, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan, rasanya terkesan kotor jika ia menceritakan adegan di bawah air terjun itu. "Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri." Sesaat setelahnya, Chanyeol mengerjap pelan, satu kalimat mutlak terucap dalam hati lalu selubung cahaya kemilau berputar di udara sebelum kemudian meninggalkan jejak berupa satu adegan utuh.

Yixing memperhatikan dengan seksama, ia tebak air terjun yang kini menjadi pusat atensinya berada di luar dimensi, yakni dunia manusia. Namun ada yang lebih menyita segala hal, seketika kornea Yixing melebar, wajahnya mendadak memerah dan ia segera memalingkan wajah dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Itu memang memalukan, aku berhasil merebut eksistensiku kembali dari Richard dalam keadaan menyetubuhi wanita itu." Desis Chanyeol. "Sejak saat pertemuan pertama di air terjun itu, segala hal menjadi tidak terkendali dan membingungkan. Setiap wanita itu muncul di hadapanku, Richard selalu tergeser dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, dia seperti... seperti memuaskan dahagaku. Entahlah, Yixing... apa yang salah dengan semua ini?"

"Apa ada lagi?"

Chanyeol bangkit, lantas berdiri menghadap jendela. "Kau atau mungkin semua orang bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian di malam ritual."

Yixing menelan saliva, ia memang tengah memecahkan kejanggalan itu hingga saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Wanita itu yang menuntunku lenyap di malam ritual, dan lebih konyolnya aku terseret jauh hingga ke dunianya dan berakhir terkapar di balkon kamarnya." Desis Chanyeol semakin berbahaya, ia memang paling benci hal-hal yang penuh teka-teki.

"Benarkah itu?"

Bukan Yixing, melainkan Kris yang seharusnya pantas dihukum atas ketidak sopanannya berbaur tanpa izin.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kalian tidak akan percaya ini, tapi bahkan sentuhan Baekhyun melindungiku dari sinar rembulan. Aku... aku tidak terbakar dan tersiksa seperti selama ini."

Dua pasang mata melebar sempurna, Kris dan Yixing beradu pandang dan keduanya yakin mulai mendapatkan titik terang.

"Hamba rasa... ini bukan tempat hamba untuk menjawab kebingungan yang pangeran rasakan. Tapi tenang saja, hamba mendapat informasi bahwa yang mengetahui segala hal telah terbebas dari penjara sang bintang fajar."

"Benarkah?" Kris nyaris melompar terkejut, ia tahu siapa yang Yixing maksud.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah Suho, sang penjaga dua dimensi. Tapi, cukup sulit untuk mencari keberadaannya—"

"Whoa.." Kris membeo ketika tanpa dikomando telapak tangan Chanyeol mengeluarkan bola kristal dan menampilkan sosok pria yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Apa dia orangnya?"

Yixing nyaris bertepuk tangan pada kemampuan luar biasa Chanyeol yang memang sulit tertandingi. "Be-benar, pangeran. Tapi... sedang apa dia di pantai? Astaga mengapa wanita-wanita tidak memakai pakaian?"

Histeris Yixing dibalas oleh dengusan Kris yang terdengar jelas. "Karena itu sekali-sekali kau harus bermain ke dunia manusia. Mereka memakai bikini dan yang mereka tengah lakukan adalah berjemur di tepian pantai."

"Kenapa manusia melakukan hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu?"

Kris memutar bola mata, pertanda merasa percuma menjelaskan berbagai hal kepada Yixing.

"Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan, Yixing?"

"Hamba mengenal Suho, kita bisa pergi menemuinya bersama."

"Kita? Apakah harus?" Chanyeol nyaris terkekeh. "Maksudku, apa harus aku memintanya membantuku?"

Karena Chanyeol hanya tahu memerintah. Untuk berlutut dan memohon tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Pangeran, tidak ada salahnya merendahkan hatimu sekali saja. Semua orang tahu bahwa kau disegani. Lagipula hanya dia yang mungkin memegang kunci jawaban atas semua hal ganjil yang kau alami."

"Yixing benar." Itu adalah sedikit upaya Kris untuk meluluhkan Chanyeol. "Dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasa terbebani terlalu lama. Siapa yang tahu bahwa ada banyak hal yang selama ini tersembunyi. Tentangmu, wanita itu dan mungkin kita semua."

Mereka pikir adalah wajar jika Chanyeol mengambil beberapa saat untuk menimbang opsi, meskipun setelahnya pria itu mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wellspring**

Sehun selalu merasa tidak cocok berpijak di tanah musim semi yang kerap dielu-elukan oleh nyaris seluruh penghuni Landscapia.

Wellspring tidak seindah itu meski ragam warna bunga tumbuh sejauh kaki melangkah dan gulungan awan raksasa yang menyerupai permen kapas berterbangan di atas cakrawala.

Terik khas musim panas itu menyorot langsung pada tubuh si pucat yang sesaat lalu berpindah tempat dari Everwinter.

Satu hal yang dengan jelas mematahkan persepsi manusia tentang tubuh vampire yang akan terbakar atau bahkan berkilauan jika tersentuh cahaya matahari.

Sehun masih mengingat dengan jelas kali terakhir ia mengunjungi Wellspring, untuk itu kini ia berdiri di depan telaga tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan dua duyung tempo hari.

Cukup lama Sehun berdiri di sana sebelum ia dibuat cukup terkejut dengan membludaknya air di tengah telaga. Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat, lantas menyempatkan diri memperhatikan sebuah gerbang emas yang mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Dua orang pria yang Sehun tebak sebagai pengawal berdiri di depan gerbang yang muncul di tengah telaga tersebut.

Dan Sehun yakin mereka sudah tahu bahwa ia akan datang.

"Ratu sudah menunggu. Tapi sebelum itu ada beberapa aturan yang harus kau taati selama berada di dalam istana telaga."

Sehun terkekeh. "Jika yang kalian takutkan aku akan menggigit kalian semua, itu salah besar." Ia mulai melangkah, menapaki permukaan air yang ajaibnya tidak menenggelamkannya. "Lagipula aku tidak makan ikan." Gumamnya menahan tawa.

Dua orang pengawal itu mendengarnya, kesan pertama tentang bangsa vampire memang akan selalu sama.

Mereka menjengkelkan.

Keduanya memilih tidak menggubris karena ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini. Yakni keselamatan sang putri.

Lantas sesaat setelah Sehun berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka, gerbang itu kembali terkunci. Sehun sempat waswas saat air menerjang gerbang dan menutup kembali permukaan telaga, namun kekhawatiran itu menguap karena tidak ada setetes pun yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Segala hal menjadi sedikit berbeda. Sehun akui dunia bawah air cukup tenang. Tipikal tempat yang akan Sehun pilih untuk mengasingkan diri.

Gerbang masuk istana telaga itu turun hingga ke dasar. Sehun nyaris jengah sebelum ia menyadari telah berhenti bergerak.

Pria itu melangkah, mengekori dua pengawal yang sejak awal telah menyita satu tanya.

"Di mana ekor kalian? Apa ini? Apa selama ini kalian semua menipu penghuni Landscapia? Apakah ekor kalian yang membuat mereka semua terkagum-kagum itu hanya manipulasi?"

"Jaga bicaramu, predator!"

Kalimat pedas Sehun ketika sampai di ruang utama istana telaga dibalas sinis oleh salah seorang pria yang memakai mahkota.

 _Badut ini!_

Dalam hati, Sehun mengutuk putra bungsu dari ratu penguasa jagad samudera. Ia merasa tidak salah bertanya seperti itu, karena seingatnya ia tengah berada di dalam sarang duyung, meskipun kini ia memijak tempat yang jauh dari kata basah. Rasanya hanya cukup aneh melihat makhluk-makhluk yang ia anggap ikan itu memiliki kaki seperti dirinya.

 _Lantas apa bedanya kalian denganku?_

Pria vampire itu mengalihkan atensi pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang kecantikan dan pesonannya nyaris setara dengan bangsanya. Meski parasnya harus terusik oleh cemas yang bergelayut di wajah.

Dan Sehun tahu alasannya.

"Ren, dia adalah tamu yang akan mengobati kakakmu. Bersikaplah dengan baik!"

Sudut bibir Sehun nyaris terangkat.

"Ibunda keliru, dia yang telah menyebabkan kakakku sekarat."

Ren maju tanpa rasa takut meski aura dingin menguar dari sosok Sehun sejak saat vampire itu menginjak lantai istana. Matanya memicing tajam. "Pastikan kau bertanggung jawab atas kondisi kakakku!"

"Bukankah itu alasanku berada di sini?"

"Aku mengandalkanmu." Sang ratu tersenyum hangat lantas menuntun Sehun menelusuri lorong istana.

Seperti biasa, Sehun seperti tengah berada di _seaworld_ yang ia jumpai di dunia manusia yang kerap dipilih sebagai destinasi wisata saat libur panjang tiba.

Pria itu menggeleng, apa pedulinya tentang kebijakan pemerintah di dunia manusia?

Mereka hanya menghabiskan beberapa menit sebelum sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

Dilihat dari ornamen yang melekat sebagai pahatan seni yang mengundang decak kagum, pemilik kamar itu mungkin memang istimewa bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sudah satu minggu dan kondisinya semakin memburuk. Aku tidak sanggup menjelaskan lebih rinci, itu melukai hatiku. Aku mengandalkanmu, kau satu-satunya harapan untuk kesembuhan putriku."

Sehun merasa sedikit tercubit. Ia tahu luasnya hati seorang ibu memang tidak bisa diukur. "Akan aku coba." Singkatnya sebelum menguak daun pintu."

Rintihan kecil menyambutnya, tentu saja Sehun reflek menoleh pada sebuah ranjang di mana seorang wanita tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

 _Bodoh, dia tetaplah ikan. Wanita dari mananya?_

Sehun merutuk dalam hati, lalu mulai menepis jarak.

Kelopak mata yang terpejam serta wajah pucat dihiasi titik keringat membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa duyung itu telah sedikit kehilangan daya tarik.

Ya. Dan itu ulahnya.

Tanpa permisi, Sehun menyibak selimut emas yang menutup setengah tubuh Luhan.

Wanta yang mengenakan gaun halus itu dengan refleks beringsut, merasa takut dan juga kedinginan.

"Kau lebih terlihat normal dengan sepasang kaki ini—" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia telah lebih dulu terkejut pada luka yang menghias paha mulus Luhan.

Racunnya jelas telah berulah dan membuat kaki wanita itu membengkak dan terlihat mengenaskan.

"Sakit... rasanya sangat menyiksa." Luhan meremat permukaan ranjang. "Aku tidak sanggup. Bunuh saja aku. Ku mohon..."

Sehun beringsut, ia bangkit untuk satu alasan mutlak. Hatinya tercubit karena untuk pertama kali, oleh sebab dirinya, wanita yang tidak bersalah memohon untuk mati.

Mata Luhan setengah terbuka, bibirnya yang pucat menganga, berharap rasa sakit yang telah menyiksa selama satu pekan itu menguap di udara.

"Kau akan melukai hati ibumu jika memilih mati."

"Akhh sakit!"

Sehun berlutut sebelum memberanikan diri menempelkan bibirnya di atas luka yang menghias paha mulus Luhan. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia menghisap racun itu dengan cekatan.

Tentu, jika bukan Sehun sendiri yang menghisap racun itu maka siapa pun tidak akan sanggup menyembuhkan Luhan.

"Akhh! Sakit! Sakit!"

Sehun sedikit tidak menggubris rintihan Luhan sebelum ia berhasil menghisap semua racun itu dari tubuh Luhan.

Putri duyung itu terengah, tubuhnya kembali melemah namun rasa sakit menguap entah kemana.

"Apa kau pikir penyembuhanmu sudah selesai?"

Luhan melebarkan kornea saat dilihatnya pria vampire itu naik ke atas ranjang sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Oh aku tidak percaya harus mencium seekor ikan." Rutuk Sehun sebelum kemudian melumat bibir Luhan.

Tidak ada niat kurang ajar yang terlintas. Ciuman itu adalah upaya untuk memberikan penawar dan energi untuk Luhan yang telah banyak terenggut oleh racun yang melukainya.

 _Berhenti Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Setelah mendapatkan kembali kewarasan Sehun akhirnya menarik diri, di samping tepukan tangan Luhan di dadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa ikan kehabisan napas hanya dengan berciuman?" Jengkel Sehun.

Luhan masih cukup terkejut, ia mengerjap beberapa kali dengan kornea yang melebar dua kali lipat.

Sehun mengibaskan tangan sebelum turun dari ranjang. "Kau sudah sembuh. Aku akan pergi."

"Tu-tunggu..."

Sehun menyentakkan kepala lalu kembali berbalik.

"Kau akan.. jatuh cinta padaku."

"Huh?" Sehun mengorek lubang telinga, berharap salah dengar.

"Jika kau.. mencium... putri duyung, ma-maka dalam hidupmu kau hanya akan mencintainya, selamanya." Cicit Luhan seraya menggigit kuku tangannya dengan gugup.

Sementara rahang Sehun sudah dipastikan menyentuh tanah.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Menit ke sekian pertemuan itu tidak menunjukan hasil yang Chanyeol harapkan, malah ia mulai merasa jengah memperhatikan sosok yang Yixing elu-elukan sebagai seseorang yang tahu banyak hal tersebut tengah sibuk berkutat dengan konsol game di depan sebuah layar plasma.

Apakah benar sosok konyol itu adalah sang penjaga dua dimensi?

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Nephilim? Kau pasti tidak suka wujudmu yang lain bukan?" Suho bertanya enteng tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar permainan.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Suara Chanyeol nyaris meninggi.

Suho menoleh. "Memang siapa lagi yang Nephilim di sini?"

"Tuan Suho, pangeran tahu kesulitan apa yang dia pikul sebagai dirinya. Mari untuk tidak menciptakan ketidaknyamanan di sini."

"Oh, ayolah Zhang. Setiap pertanyaan itu adalah sebentuk kepedulian. Kau hanya tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku bertemunya dengannya."

Tentu saja, Suho bahkan tidak menduga bahwa Park Chanyeol akan mencarinya secepat itu.

"Ya, tapi di sini?"

"Kenapa? Aku tinggal di apartemen ini atas kemauanku. Apa kau berharap bahwa aku akan mengajak kalian bertemu di atas langit? Atau di perbatasan dimensi? Ayolah itu kuno sekali."

"Sopanlah sedikit terhadap pangeran." Desis Yixing menahan kesabaran. Jelas saja, tidak ada yang berani berbicara sesantai dan tanpa segan seperti itu terhadap Chanyeol.

Setinggi apa kuasanya hingga membuat Chanyeol yang ditakuti setiap orang tampak tak berarti apa-apa.

Suho mengibaskan tangan. "Jika kalian ingin menyombongkan diri tentang otoritas yang dimiliki, aku rasa lebih baik kalian pergi dan lupakan segala hal yang ingin kalian tahu. Dia pangeran di dunia kalian, tapi di sini meskipun tidak sepenuhnya tapi dia tetaplah manusia."

"Yixing, tidak apa." Chanyeol bergumam kecil. Untuk pertama kali dalam eksistensinya, emosinya terasa cukup stabil dan tidak mudah tersulut.

Ya, jika saja wajah wanita menjengkelkan itu tidak berkelebat dalam bayangan, segala hal tentangnya, semua yang ingin Chanyeol tahu dan pecahkan dengan segera.

"Whoa. Aku merinding. Menyaksikan langsung wajah penuh rasa rindu sang Nephilim. Terbekatilah kau karena merasakan jatuh cinta di waktu yang tepat."

"Siapa yang kau sebut jatuh cinta?"

"Percuma saja berkelit, kau memang akan berusaha menyangkalnya tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, dia memang untukmu, seseorang dari masa lalu yang amat jauh mengirimnya untukmu sebagai sebuah penawar."

Satu informasi terlontar dari mulut Suho. Pria itu bangkit lantas berjalan menuju _pantry_. Ia meneguk jus jeruk selama beberapa saat sebelum menatap Yixing dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Penawar?" Chanyeol mulai tertarik.

Suho mengagguk lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi deretan nomor.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku baru saja membuka tabungan. Kau salah satu pria terkaya di Amerika, bukan? Bisa beri aku sedikit uang untuk bertahan hidup di sini? Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan ilmu sihir untuk mencuri uang."

"Tapi kau bisa membuatnya sebanyak yang kau mau." Yixing membeo tak percaya.

"Lantas untuk apa aku menjadi informan jika tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun dari Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak terkejut saat Suho mengetahui namanya. Pria itu lantas menghela keras. "Apa kau sudah membeli ponsel?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan jaman di dunia manusia yang super canggih."

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam sebentar."

Setelah benda pipih itu bertahan selama sekian menit di tangan Chanyeol, Suho menyeringai mendapati jumlah angka yang kini berhasil terpendam di dalam tabungannya. "Kau memang sesuatu." Girangnya seraya meninju lengan Chanyeol tanpa takut akan berubah menjadi abu karena tingkahnya yang tak sopan tersebut.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol menunggu sebuah penjelasan.

"Ahh seseorang cemas jika kelicikan bintang fajar membawa dampak yang fatal untuk seluruh kehidupan. Dia tahu seharusnya kekasihnya tetap berada di dalam neraka sebagai iblis paling berdosa ketimbang harus dibangkitkan untuk menjadi benalu dalam tubuh seseorang."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala. Mulai mencerna segala hal. "Dia? Siapa dia yang kau maksud?"

"Peri surga. Yang cintanya dikutuk oleh seluruh dimensi karena memilih budak neraka sebagai pasangan hidup." Suho menerawang jauh, mencoba bersikap tenang meskipun ia sangat berantusias, karena telah lama ia menantikan saat-saat di mana ia menceritakan segala hal kepada Park Chanyeol.

"Tunggu..." Yixing yang mulai menerka-nerka menginterupsi. "Cinta peri surga dan budak neraka yang dikutuk oleh seluruh dimensi— kisah cinta paling berdosa? Apakah yang kau paling adalah kisah cinta pertama yang paling berdosa?"

Yixing selalu merasa ingin tahu kisah cinta paling berdosa lainnya selain kisah cinta orang tua Park Chanyeol yang dianggap paling berdosa kedua. Dan kini ia mulai menemukan titik terang.

Suho menatap Yixing beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. "Kurasa kau cukup tahu banyak tentangnya." Tukasnya seraya menuding ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tahu sebagian kecil. Secara rinci tidak sejauh itu."

"Bintang fajar..." Gumam Chanyeol diselingi desis kecil. "Aku mendengar banyak nama itu dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyenangkan telinga. Siapa dia?"

"Yang menghasut seluruh semesta untuk mengutuk kisah cinta peri surga dan budak neraka. Tidak hanya itu, bintang fajar juga lah yang memisahkan kedua orang tua kandungmu hanya karena ibumu adalah seorang manusia dan ayahmu adalah malaikat. Dan menetapkan kisah cinta dua pasangan itu sebagai kisah cinta paling berdosa dan pantas untuk dikutuk dan dilenyapkan."

"Tuan! Apakah harus blak-blakan seperti itu?!" Yixing mendesis tajam. Landscapia telah lama mengubur asal-usul Chanyeol demi menjaganya tetap terkontrol dan tidak meradang.

Sejak jauh-jauh hari Chanyeol telah menanamkan pikiran bahwa siapa dirinya dan seperti apa asal-usulnya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ia gali dan pedulikan. Keberadaannya saat ini memang seperti itu dan ia tidak harus merasa keberatan dengan segala hal yang terjadi sebelum dirinya dilahirkan.

Anggap saja itu tidak lagi penting.

Namun satu nama mulai terasa begitu menjengkelkan saat ini.

 _Bintang fajar.._ desisnya dalam hati.

"Lantas apa hubungannya ini semua denganku? Maksudku siapa peri surga dan budak neraka? Dan Baekhyun? Apa hubungannya dengan mereka semua?"

"Bianca."

Chanyeol bereaksi pada satu nama itu.

"Peri surga itu bernama Bianca. Meskipun bintang fajar telah lama melenyapkannya namun jiwa sang peri tetap abadi, dan dia selalu tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bianca mengetahui banyak hal. Termasuk satu dendam luar biasa yang tidak akan mampu dikendalikan nantinya."

"Dendam?"

Suho mengangguk kepada Yixing. "Kekasihnya. Iblis neraka yang kini terpendam dalam tubuh seorang Nephilim."

Chanyeol menelan saliva, perlahan ia mulai menelisik diri, menancapkan atensi pada kedua telapak tangan sebelum kemudian menengadah dan menatap Suho yang memang telah lama memandangnya penuh penilaian. Napasnya mulai memburu. "Richard?"

Kornea Yixing melebar, ia lantas menutup mulut. Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?

Suho mendengus. "Singkatnya. Bintang fajar adalah poin utama di sini. Dia mengutuk Bianca dan Richard karena kisah cinta mereka dianggap terlarang. Lalu kedua orang tuamu, mereka adalah sepasang manusia dan malaikat namun berkomitmen dalam ikatan cinta, jelas saja kisah cinta mereka sama terlarangnya dengan seperti kisah cinta Bianca dan Richard. Namun untuk kasus orang tuamu, bintang fajar lengah hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ibumu mengandung seorang anak yang akan menjadi Nephilim dengan kekuatan tak terkendali dan membuat bintang fajar merasa terancam karena kau mempunyai darah murni manusia hingga dia sulit untuk melenyapkanmu saat kau lahir."

Yixing yakin lututnya sudah melemas mendengar segala hal yang selama ini menjadi rahasia langit.

"Kau adalah ancaman untuk bintang fajar, Park Chanyeol. Untuk itu dia memutuskan membatasi dan membelenggu sebagian kekuatanmu dengan membangkitkan iblis paling berdosa dan membiarkannya hidup dalam ragamu. Hal itu yang membuatmu harus berbagi eksistensi dengannya."

"Richard." Gumam Yixing.

"Ya."

"Dan Bianca tahu itu?"

Suho mengangguk. "Jiwa Bianca tidak tenang, dia merasa cemas jika dibangkitkannya Richard akan membuat ingatannya yang telah direnggut oleh bintang fajar pulih, karena Bianca tahu sebesar apa kekuatan dan kemarahan Richard. Iblis itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Bukan tidak mungkin Richard akan membahayakan seluruh kehidupan atas kemarahannya kepada bintang fajar karena telah memisahkannya dengan wanita yang dicintainya."

"Biarkan dia."

"Huh?" Suho menarik sebelah alis.

"Biarkan Richard ingat segalanya untuk membalas dendam terhadap bintang fajar." Desis Chanyeol. Konyol karena merasa iba terhadap Richard.

"Dan jika Richard ingat segalanya maka dia tidak akan membiarkanmu bereksistensi kembali. Dan kau akan lenyap selamanya. Terlebih—"

"Terlebih apa?" Chanyeol mulai semakin waswas.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun adalah reinkarnasi Bianca. Peri surga itu menjelma menjadi wanita yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Bagaimana? Apa semuanya mulai bisa dicerna dan masuk akal?"

Chanyeol terhantam oleh kenyataan yang sulit ia yakini. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Penyeimbang. Baekhyun adalah penyeimbang. Dia satu-satunya yang akan meredam dendam Richard dan juga menjadi penyembuh untukmu. Hanya jangan biarkan dia terjerat oleh pesona Richard, karena iblis itu akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk kembali bersama Biancanya. Terlebih saat ini dia mulai mengingat sedikit masa lalunya. Ingat, Baekhyun adalah untukmu. Dia milikmu. Wanita yang akan membebaskanmu dari segala kesulitan yang kau alami saat ini. Ya, Bianca membuatnya seperti itu."

Semua itu adalah alasan yang masuk akal mengapa Chanyeol kerap merasa candu terhadap Baekhyun, selalu ingin menyentuhnya, dan selalu merindukannya setengah mati. Bahkan saat ini.

 _Karena kau milikku, aku merindukanmu hingga rasanya seperti sekarat saat ini._

"Lantas bagaimana aku bisa tahu dia bisa menjadi penyembuh untukku? Apa ada aturan untuk itu?"

Suho seketika terkekeh. Ini adalah bagian paling menarik. "Eksistensi Richard akan memudar secara perlahan jika kau dan Baekhyun menuntaskan tiga kali penyatuan tubuh dalam waktu yang berbeda."

"Penyatuan tub— apa?" Chanyeol mulai merasa geram. Mengapa ia merasa perbincangan mereka mulai menjurus ke dalam hal-hal yang cabul.

"Itu tidak mudah, Park Chanyeol. Buktinya pertama kau gagal di air terjun, kedua kau tetap tidak bisa menyentuh wanita itu sepenuhnya di meja restoran waktu itu."

"Berhenti! Itu memalukan!" Desis Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah padam, malu bercampur marah. Belum lagi Yixing yang kini menggodanya dengan senyuman jahil. "Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?!"

Suho mengangkat bahu dan melempar ekspresi jumawa. "Bukan Suho jika tidak tahu semua tentangmu. Oh ya, ada satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat."

Chanyeol menunggu Suho mengatakannya ketika suara pria itu berubah menjadi serius.

"Menyentuh Baekhyun sama dengan mempertaruhkan segala hal. Tubuh wanita itu dibekali perisai. Ada harga yang harus kau bayar untuk benar-benar berhasil membuatnya menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Hidupmu, kau akan kesulitan, kesakitan yang teramat hingga rasanya lebih baik mati, begitu pun wanitamu. Dia akan merasakan kesulitan yang sama. Aku tidak diharuskan memberitahumu secara gamblang untuk yang satu ini, kau sendiri kau tahu nantinya. Tapi percayalah kau akan membutuhkannya seumur hidupmu. Karena dia adalah alasan untukmu memerangi bintang fajar, nanti."

Chanyeol yakin itu adalah akhir penjelasan yang Suho berikan. Segala hal terekam dengan akurat di dalam otak. Tidak ada yang Chanyeol lewatkan.

Ya. Akhirnya ia mempunyai satu tujuan hidup.

Akan tetapi di saat ia bertekad akan memerangi segala hal untuk terbebas dari kesengsaraan yang membelenggu, satu hal mengusik memori terdalam. Suho memang tidak menjelaskan secara rinci bagian akhir, namun sedikit banyak Chanyeol bisa merangkum.

Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Kemungkinan terbesar dia bisa menjadi prioritas untuk menyembuhkan Chanyeol, meskipun tidak mudah, karena sudah dipastikan Chanyeol harus menempatkannya pada segala situasi, termasuk bahaya.

Memikirkannya membuat Chanyeol enggan. Membayangkan wanita itu dalam bahaya membuatnya merasa begitu tersiksa, Chanyeol telah menemukan alasan mengapa ia merasa begitu protektif dan candu terhadap Baekhyun. Ya, karena wanita itu adalah takdirnya.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya jika seperti itu?_

 _Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa menatapnya._

Dan ia merasa pengap jika harus menempatkan Baekhyun dalam urusan dua dimensi yang tidak akan sanggup dihadapi oleh manusia. Baekhyun bebal namun Chanyeol tetap tidak ingin wanita itu terlibat.

"Kau sadar bukan bahwa kau tidak boleh membuat pikiranmu lengah?"

Suara Suho menggema, namun Chanyeol terlambat menyadari diri, ia sudah benar-benar berkecamuk, pikirannya melayang dan tubuhnya mulai memanas.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Suho dan Yixing mulai terlihat membuyar dalam pandangan.

"Aku—aku harus pergi." Hanya itu yang terucap oleh pita suara Chanyeol yang tercekik sebelum sosoknnya menghilang di udara.

Baik Suho maupun Yixing beradu pandang, mereka yakin kini sosok bermata hijau telah berhasil bereksistensi dan mendarat di suatu tempat.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau membiarkan makananmu mendingin? Nyonya Marie pasti sedih masakannya tidak kau sentuh."

Candy memulainya setelah duduk bersimpuh di dekat Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan merenung. Kira-kira sudah satu minggu lebih wanita itu tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Nyonya Marie sudah menyerah, untuk segala alasan ia tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun seolah kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Apa dia masih belum menghubungimu?"

Candy tahu siapa yang kini ia maksud. Memang sejak pertemuan mereka seminggu yang lalu, pria yang diketahuinya dekat dengan Baekhyun tidak lagi memunculkan batang hidungnya di saat Baekhyun sudah teramat sangat merindukannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Baekhyun menoleh lantas menggeleng. "Aku... aku tidak tahu mengapa rasanya begitu hampa tanpa dirinya. Aku... merindukannya. Kemana dia?"

Sejujurnya Baekhyun bisa saja datang ke kantornya, namun begitu mengingat kunjungannya terakhir kali disambut oleh adegan erotis cukup membuatnya waswas.

 _Apa dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?_

Baekhyun menggeleng. Seharusnya itu bukan masalah. Ia bahkan bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi pria itu. Meskipun ia kerap merasakan rindu yang tak masuk akal. Seperti seminggu belakangan ini.

"Sayangku B... kau mempunyai tamu."

Senyum sumringah nyonya Marie di balik pintu kamar mengundang kecurigaan, namun Baekhyun pikir itu pertanda baik. Mengikuti insting, Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Sosok itu membelakangi, secangkir teh mengepul yang telah disiapkan oleh nyonya Marie dibiarkan begitu saja, karena mungkin pemandangan di luar jendela lebih menarik perhatian.

Caranya berdiri berhasil mengulas senyum Baekhyun.

Begitulah jika rasa rindu terobati.

Si mungil merapat sebelum melingkarkan lengannya ke perut si pria. "Kenapa baru datang? Tidak tahukah aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Baekhyun menengadah lantas menatap si rupawan dengan seksama, segala hal sulit terbaca karena nyatnya sepasang iris hitam manipulasi itu jauh lebih membingungkan. Seharusnya seperti itu, namun rasa rindunya pada sosok itu tidak lagi mampu terbendung, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebelum memeluk kembali pria itu.

"Kau merindukanku?" Pita suara itu jelas ditekan sedemikian rupa.

Richard memang tidak pernah gagal membuat kaum hawa bertekuk lutut, namun pengakuan Baekhyun sedikit membuatnya sangsi.

Oh, seharusnya ia merasa senang bukan?

Tentu. Yang Richard tahu, wanita yang kini memeluknya begitu mirip dengan Bianca.

Siapa sangka rasanya cukup menyenangkan bisa merasakan pelukan wanita yang dulu amat dicintainya. Karena eksistensinya selama seminggu ini telah ia gunakan untuk kembali merenungi hal yang tidak jelas. Jadi, biarkan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

Biarkan Richard mengobati rasa rindunya terhadap Bianca.

"Tentu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau pergi makan malam denganku?"

Baekhyun menarik diri, senyuman serta usakan tangan Richard di puncak kepala telah berhasil membuatnya luluh dan dengan cepat ia mengangguk.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu selalu berlalu dengan cepat, namun Baekhyun menikmatinya. Tidak banyak hal yang dilakukan selain makan malam dengan sentuhan cahaya lilin di sebuah restoran mahal yang telah direservasi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa sosok pria yang tidak ia ketahui namanya selain nama Richard Park itu sangat menyenangkan dan begitu hangat. Sosoknya semakin sulit lenyap dalam benak, Baekhyun semakin menggilainya.

Ia tidak masalah jika pria itu butuh waktu untuk membuka jati diri, karena kini Baekhyun masih sibuk menikmati kehangatan lengannya yang ia peluk sementara pria itu mengemudi.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum benar-benar terjun ke alam bawah sadar.

Richard mengulas senyum miring. Merasa cukup heran kenapa eksistensinya bertahan cukup lama ketika biasanya Chanyeol selalu berhasil merebutnya kembali jika ia tengah bersama Baekhyun.

"Ini semakin menarik. Park Chanyeol, apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan dariku?" Gumam Richard sebelum kemudian menepikan mobil di pelataran rumah nyonya Marie.

"Biar saya yang antarkan Baekhyun ke kamar, nyonya." Richard selalu bisa bersopan santun terhadap wanita tua yang sesaat lalu membuka pintu rumah.

Dalam dekapnya, Baekhyun terlelap.

"Mohon maaf jika saya mengajaknya sampai larut. Saya harap nyonya tidak keberatan."

"Oh, tentu tidak, nak. Aku tahu kau pemuda yang bertanggung jawab." Senyum nyonya Marie terasa sangat keibuan.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit—"

"Tunggu dulu, bermalam lah di sini, salju sedang turun lebat dan aku cemas jalanan akan ditutup."

Richard yang masih setia menatap Baekhyun yang telah terbaring di bawah selimut kini menaikan sebelah alis. "Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, tunggulah aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu."

"Oh, _well_... sepertinya ibumu menyukaiku." Gumam Richard pada Baekhyun yang terlelap.

Pria itu mendengus lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Sejujurnya ia membenci musim dingin, karena itu mengingatkannya pada Sehun.

Richard bereaksi pasa langkah kecil yang menghampiri, lagi-lagi pelukan itu.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Richard berbalik dan mendapati wajah mengantuk Baekhyun di hadapannya. "Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, semakin erat melingkarkan lengannya di perut Richard. "Aku takut kau menghilang lagi." Cicitnya sebelum wajahnya ditangkup oleh Richard.

Sejak awal sikap Baekhyun yang sedikit berani membuatnya merasa aneh ketika bahkan seingat Richard mereka tidak sedekat itu sebelumnya.

Keduanya masih terjebak dalam tatap sebelum salah satunya memejamkan mata.

Jarak wajah keduanya cukup dekat, Baekhyun masih setia melingkarkan lengan di perut si pria dan kini ia tengah menunggu.

Matanya yang terpejam adalah sebentuk sinyal untuk pria itu, namun yang terjadi justru membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Pria itu tak kunjung menciumnya, terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali membuka mata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tatapan galak mata kelabu itu tiba-tiba menghujam Baekhyun dengan ketakutan.

Suaranya bahkan terdengar lebih rendah dan berbeda.

Menyadari wanitanya memeluk dan memejamkan mata sesaat setelah ia berhasil merebut kembali eksistensinya dari Richard, Chanyeol jelas pantas untuk murka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Desisnya sekali lagi. Pria ia menoleh pada pintu di mana jejak langkah kaki nyonya Marie terdengar dan secepat kilat pintu tersebut terbanting cukup keras. "Kau... apa yang baru saja kau lakukan dengan bajingan itu? Huh?!"

Baekhyun tersentak hebat di samping tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Siapa yang pria itu maksud?

"A-apa maksudmu? Di-dia siapa?" Baekhyun tergagap dengan takut. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihat satu kemarahan dahsyat yang terpendam di kedua iris siapapun.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegap sebelum kepalan tangannya terkoneksi dengan puluhan pohon pinus raksasa di hutan seberang rumah yang tumbang dalam sekejap mata. Bunyi ribut dan gemuruh di luar pun sontak mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, wanita itu menguak gorden kamar sebelum terpekik hebat menyaksikan pohon-pohon raksasa itu tampak terhempas oleh kekuatan alam yang maha dahsyat.

Terang saja, kemarahan Chanyeol saat ini sanggup membumi hanguskan setengah dari hutan lebat yang bereksistensi di seberang rumah nyonya Marie.

"Tidak. He-ntikan... kau salah.. aku bersamamu—" Baekhyun menggeleng lantas menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah jelas memperingatimu berulang kali." Geram Chanyeol.

 _Aku adalah kelabu._

 _Ingat, selain itu kau hanya akan merasa asing._

Baekhyun terenyuh, sadar akan satu hal. "Kumohon, hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh semua hewan yang ada di hutan itu! Hentikan! Aku... aku keliru... maafkan aku."

"Beraninya kau mengkhianatiku! Berani sekali kau memeluk bajingan itu di belakangku!"

" _I thought it was you!"_ Baekhyun semakin histeris. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin nyonya Marie di bawah sana tengah syok dan berpikir ada gempa bumi.

Chanyeol masih bergeming dan menatap Baekhyun penuh kemarahan sementara hutan itu nyaris gundul.

Baekhyun putus asa sebelum berlari ke arah Chanyeol, memeluknya erat lantas menangkup wajahnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku keliru." Sesalnya sebelum meraup bibir Chanyeol dengan keyakinan.

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol mengendur, perlahan emosinya redup. Ciuman lembut dan berperasaan yang diterimanya cukup sanggup mengalihkan kemarahannya hingga menguap, yang tersisa hanya lumatan demi lumatan yang mulai terasa adiktif.

Baekhyun berhenti berjinjit setelah cukup yakin pria itu sudah dapat mengontrol diri. Matanya terpejam, sementara mulutnya terengah. Tangannya meremas dada bidang itu lantas memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku keliru, maafkan aku." Bisiknya dengan lembut.

Lalu lengan kekar itu melingkar di tubuh Baekhyun dengan posesif. "Ingat satu hal. Kau adalah milikku. Aku membunuh siapapun yang berani mengambilmu dariku."

Baekhyun menelan saliva lantas mengangguki obsesi si pria yang mulai mengintimidasi. Wanita itu mendongak lantas memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku keliru karena terlalu merindukanmu. Kau menghilang selama sepekan, lalu wajah yang sama datang sore tadi. Aku pikir—"

Baekhyun kembali terbungkam oleh ciuman, kali ini sedikit kewalahan karena pria itu melumatnya dengan rakus.

Saliva mereka bertukar, Baekhyun terlalu meresapi setiap inci hingga tak begitu menghiraukan tubuhnya yang kini dibopong menuju ranjang. Punggung sempitnya membentur permukaan lembut sprei, dan ia hanya bisa mengerjap kagum pada bagaimana seksinya Chanyeol menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian di atas tubuhnya.

Pria itu melempar pakaian dalam sebelum menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Baekhyun yang tampak siap untuk dijelajah.

Baekhyun melenguh kecil, menyambut tubuh besar itu dengan pelukan, meremas rambutnya sebagai bentuk pengalihan seraya menikmati cumbuan pria itu dengan seksama.

Rasanya sangat berbeda, apa mungkin karena inilah rindunya yang sesungguhnya?

Baekhyun memang menikmati waktu bersama pria ini sebelumnya, namun sensasinya sungguh berbeda.

"Ohh.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir saat pria itu berhasil memenuhi mulutnya dengan pangkal payudara.

Jadi sejak kapan pakaiannya ditubuhnya raib?

Wanita itu menggeleng kecil, yang ia tahu kini mereka sama-sama tak berbusana, di dalam kamar yang temaram.

"Hei, kau baik?" Baekhyun mengernyit mendapati Chanyeol berpeluh tak biasa, bahkan wajahnya memucat.

Pria itu menggeleng dan kembali mencumbu Baekhyun di bawah tubuhnya. "Buka kakimu." Desaknya.

"Tapi wajahmu..." Baekhyun tidak lagi melihat Chanyeol menikmati _foreplay_ mereka.

"Byun... buka kakimu..." suara Chanyeol melunak, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa lemasnya.

Nyatanya bukan hanya lemas, Chanyeol merasakan gejala yang tak asing.

Tanpa dikomando, Baekhyun memberi akses agar Chanyeol bertumpu di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

 _Menyentuh Baekhyun sama dengan mempertaruhkan segala hal. Tubuh wanita itu dibekali perisai_.

Si pria menggeleng kecil. Paling tidak ia harus mencobanya saat ini. Dan setelah yakin kejantanannya berada di tempat yang tepat, Chanyeol menyentak kecil.

"Akhh!" Mata Baekhyun membeliak sementara lehernya melengkung, menahan dan menerima rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya.

Jadi benar bahwa ia kembali perawan?

"Sakit!" Desis Baekhyun seraya menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tuli dan kembali membenamkan setengah kejantanannya. "Akh!" Rintihan itu untuk sekujur tubuh yang mendadak terasa terbakar.

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia meyakinkan diri untuk menuntaskan penyatuan tubuh pertamanya bersama Baekhyun. Untuk itu ia mendorong pinggulnya lebih hingga kejantanannya terbenam sepenuhnya.

"Akh sakit! He-hentikan!" Baekhyun meremas sprei cukup kuat. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Kesulitannya tidak dihiraukan, malah Chanyeol mulai sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Aku pun kesakitan!" Desis Chanyeol, "tapi.. tapi aku harus.. kita harus—"

Baekhyun menjerit karena rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya semakin menjadi oleh dorongan Chanyeol yang mulai tak tahu aturan.

"Oh, sakit! Kenapa—kenapa rasanya punyamu semakin membesar di dalam tubuhku?! Hentikan!

Pria itu menggeram, sejak awal menahan rasa panas di sekujur tubuh sebelum ia merasakan sebuah perubahan. "Tidak." Desisnya.

 _Jangan berubah sekarang!_

Baekhyun menyadari pita suara itu berubah menjadi lebih besar. Wanita yang tengah mengalihkan rasa sakit pada teriakan-teriakan kecil itu kini mulai teralihkan pada sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat lain di atas tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya bertransformasi menjadi lebih besar, kulitnya menjadi kecoklatan bahkan wajahnya mulai berubah asing, deretan giginya meruncing dan tajam, dua tanduk mulai tumbuh di kepalanya, sepasang sayap rusak merangsek keluar dari punggung tegapnya, bahkan iris kelabu itu kian mencolok karena menyala sedemikian rupa.

Baekhyun refleks mendorong makhluk itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Rasa takut mulai menjalar, teriakan kesakitannya seperti sebuah perisai hingga mampu membuat sosok yang kini berubah sepenuhnya menjadi makhluk raksasa menyeramkan itu terpental ke sudut kamar.

Baekhyun beringsut ketakutan, ia tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu selama hidupnya. Geramannya membuat air mata wanita itu terjun tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Sementara Chanyeol yang telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi wujud Nephilim harus berperang batin oleh dua pilihan. Menuntaskan hasratnya dengan resiko melukai Baekhyun, atau menyerah dengan resiko membiarkan dirinya sekarat.

Apakah ini semua yang Suho maksud?

Apakah Chanyeol akan selalu bertransformasi menjadi Nephilim yang menyeramkan jika tengah menyetubuhi Baekhyun?

Melihat bagaiamana Baekhyun menangis dan ketakutan, iris kelabu itu perlahan berubah sayu. Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar bahwa kini ia terlihat seperti monster yang menakutkan, wujudnya yang lain yang kerap ia sembunyikan dari setiap orang.

Pria itu berbalik dan menerobos balkon kamar, kesedihan mendalam menuntun tubuh monsternya melesat memasuki hutan yang telah ia kembalikan ke dalam keadaan semula. Mungkin untuk bisa ia porak porandakan kembali saat ini.

Kesunyian yang masih berada dalam pengaruh sihir Chanyeol nyatanya membuat Baekhyun dirundung kesedihan dan ketakutan. Wanita itu jelas merasa sangat syok karena disetubuhi oleh makhluk raksasa menyeramkan.

Ia masih menutup diri di bawah selimut, menangis untuk ragam hal.

Untuk rasa takut, terkejut, tak percaya bahkan untuk rasa sesal yang mulai mendera.

Rasa sesal karena menyaksikan kesakitan Chanyeol yang teramat sebelum pria itu berubah wujud menjadi sosoknya yang asli.

"Maafkan aku... aku hanya terkejut." Tangisnya belum mereda, kini rasa sesalnya semakin mendalam ketika mengingat lagi kesedihan yang terpancar di mata makhluk itu sebelum melarikan diri darinya. "Kembalilah..." Baekhyun memeluk dirinya seraya menancapkan atensi pada partikel salju yang tengah berterbangan di luar sana. "Kembalilah... maafkan aku." Cicitnya seraya memukul dadanya berkali-kali, berharap rasa sesak itu menguap.

Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa pria itu juga mengalami kesulitan, bahkan mungkin telah lama merasakannya.

 _Jika itu adalah sosokmu yang sebenarnya, tidak apa-apa... ku mohon kembalilah sekarang.._

Malam dan salju yang kian pekat menjadi saksi bagaimana si mungil meratapi rasa sesal seraya berharap dan menunggu prianya kembali.

 **TBC**

•

•

 **An: Hwehehehe yaa begitulahhh**

 **Semoga yang belum mengerti mendapat pencerahan ya di chapter ini.**

 **Jadi keliyan tim mana ni? Aku sih tim babang suho wkwwk**


End file.
